The Fool and The God
by Shamenka
Summary: Joxer finds an injured God, his God, Ares, and without his help his God will surely die. Oh and Ares's grandmother is in the mix with him. Mentions of a slash relationship in the past, a fair amount of violence etc.


The Fool & The God

by Shamenka

The day was barely begun, yet already the lanky warrior wanna-be wished it were over. His dark haired head hung low, almost to his chest; he was that depressed. Not with anything in particular just life in general. By choice he was alone, having slipped away from the company of his so called friends, Xena the Warrior Princess and her companion Gabrielle. He couldn't take the look in their eyes a moment longer. That special look that told him it was time he left, again.

Packing away his bedroll he broke camp and turned to face the day. Whatever it held had to be better than what he was leaving behind him. That look! He had seen it in his friend's eyes, his family's eyes, even his enemy's eyes. No matter the connection it was always the same look. Ignore him, he's a fool. That was all it said. All it ever needed to say.

Joxer fervently wished that just once he could change someone's opinion of him. It didn't have to be anyone important, just a wish that someone might look at him, once, and greet him with a genuine warmth, instead of plain tolerance. He sighed, deeply, as if the air was coming from the depth of his soul. Then said his daily prayer, not that it was ever answered. Since he was alone, he chose to speak his prayer aloud, just to hear a human voice.

"Hail Ares, grant me this day peace from War. Grant me time to learn and prepare for what trials lie ahead of me. Grant yourself a day of peace and the chance to find what peace your heart desires." He paused and sighed again. "Whatever you want Ares, enjoy your day!" His prayers had been getting strange too, of late. Nothing seemed to want to go his way. Looking to the sky, as if he could see his chosen God better, he noticed the clouds were heading behind him. As if they didn't want to go his way either. He sighed again and pushed himself forwards once more.

The ground was far from even as Joxer trudged, one weary foot in front of the other. Not going anywhere, just away from the last somewhere he had survived through. He had been avoiding towns and villages since he had parted company from Xena and Gabrielle. There had been some trouble in the last Inn he had stopped at. A fight amongst the locals had broken out and Joxer had attempted to stop it. Stop the fight with reason and common sense. He had failed, and rather than fight each other they decided to pick on him. Then they laughed at him. He'd left his meal half eaten and walked out of the Inn and hadn't been amongst people since. No real physical harm had been done to him, it was the emotional blows that he had found hurt the most. One day he would find a road that would lead him to a place where no one would ever laugh at him again. One day.

At the sudden clearing of clouds the sun shone on Joxer, warming his weary soul as well as his cold bones. It brought it's own form of hope with it, that perhaps this might be that very day. The tall, slightly built, would-be warrior relaxed into the uncomfortable journey. As the early morning sun began to warm the cold out of his bones, and he felt his stiff muscles begin to relax.

As the sun cheered him, he finally stretched out to his full height. The cloud of depression lifting from him like a giant weight, letting him walk tall and meet the day head on. He stepped out with more confidence than he had felt for many days.

He stumbled over a sharp rock and twisted his ankle, quite painfully. Perhaps this would not be that glorious day after all. At least there was no one to laugh at him, to pretend to care, to think he was fool enough to not notice their good humour at his misfortune. Sometimes he wished he were strong enough to make at least one person stop laughing at him. Just once.

The blessings of a quiet road ensured that that would not happen that day either. What would this day bring him? It was pointless to try to second guess the Fates or the Gods. Not that he thought they had wasted any time to thinking up all his bad luck. Surely they wouldn't do that? Not just for him, unless he was their fool too? Somehow that was a thought he was just not comfortable with. If the Gods had destined him to be a fool, what point was there in trying to be something different and, in his eyes, infinitely better.

Why try to be a hero? Why, because hope was all the would be warrior had left to hold on to. When that was gone there would be no point in continuing, it would be time to open a vein and slip into the next world. He sighed at the truth of it, that hope was all a mortal ever had. Hope that the Gods would be too busy with the more important things in the world to notice one small mortal being not following it's prescribed path.

Joxer plodded on, step after weary step.

By mid-morning he had found and was following a small stream. The gentle tinkle of the waters rushing over the obstacles in its path cheered his spirit. It refreshed his soul, as a cup full of the water surely would any physical thirst he might have. He began to look forward to the future and not fear it quite so much. Whatever he would face couldn't be worse than what he had already faced in his life.

Into his quiet reverie came chaos. Not that he was all that surprised, chaos seemed to follow him around. This chaos was in the shape of a bright flash of blue and red light and the bloodied body of someone dropping at his feet. Lying there, covered in their own blood, or so it seemed, with their flesh literally hanging off in tatters. And bare to the waist. If the body had had any garment on other than black pants it had been ripped from him. That much he could see clearly, this was a man's body. A man who was still alive somehow, despite the state he was in!

The sight of that body struggling to breathe shocked him out of his stupor. Galvanising him into action, without help this man might not survive, even with help he might still die. Yet, however slight his chances were, even with his help, he had to offer him that chance. He lifted the body as best he could and looked around for shelter. Given that the body just appeared before him in a flash of light, he knew this to be a God. Or at least some poor soul that the God's had taken action against for some reason. Some poor soul with even less to celebrate than himself. At least, thus far in his life, the Gods had pretty much ignored him, just like everyone else infact.

Looking at the damage, he felt sure no mortal would have withstood it. Whatever had happened to this poor soul? The amount of blood was incredible, he had never known people had so much blood in them, and that left his first idea, this was a God, one more hurt and damaged that he had ever thought possible, even for Gods.

Anything or anyone who would or could hurt a God so much would surely make nothing of his attempts at defence. But, this was a God and he needed someone, he needed help and in the absence of a hero he, Joxer, the in truth, not so mighty, would just have to do.

Shelter. Where? Finding somewhere to hide himself and the injured God was his first priority. In the middle of that road they were sitting ducks to anyone who might come their way. Especially if that someone was a vengeful God. Joxer looked around saw the tree line, almost beckoning him. The bodies of the trees would serve to break up their outlines if nothing else. Some small sanctuary to give them time, time for Joxer the Survivor to figure out what to do next. At times like this Joxer followed a very simple philosophy: heroes be damned!

Perhaps, this is why this God had come to him. What he needed was a survivor, not a hero. Someone who would not take silly risks, with either of their lives. He picked up the limp form of the felled God, Joxer was surprised at his weight, and headed towards the tree line. It was like lifting any normal mortal man. He had always imagined the Gods with no actual substance, almost unreal creatures. This God had substance, and he was certainly real enough. Just as the blood was real.

Joxer had to carry the unconscious body the better part of fifteen minutes before he found a suitable site to lay down the still unconscious God. He had to pause frequently to wipe the sweat from his face, before its stinging bite could blind him to his surroundings, causing him to drop his self appointed burden. Once assured they were well enough hidden, he put down the injured God as gently as he could, stripped out of his hotchpotch armour and threw his battered helmet to the ground with something akin to disgust. He ran shaking fingers through his sweat plastered brown hair, causing it to spike up at odd angles, and examined the full extent of the God's injuries.

A failure as a warrior, a non starter as a hero. Would he fail as a human being or would he offer all that he could to assist this God? This seriously injured God who had come to him. From all the mortals in the world this God had come to him. Surely then, there was something he could do that possibly no other could or would?

On examining the injured God, what he saw disgusted the would be warrior. It offered him no hope. No hope that, somewhere in the world, he would find any hope for a better life than the one he currently struggled to survive. That even the Gods were little more than animals, especially with each other, for something, or indeed someone, had found the power to flay a God. Almost all the skin was off his back, his neck and his scalp was hanging in rags. If he had been a mortal man he would have been dead long since. Or wishing he were. He had never seen injuries the likes of these. He did the best he could.

On cleaning away as much of the blood as he could, he finally had a name to put to the body, it was Ares. His chosen God. Someone, or rather, some God, for surely no mortal man could have done this, had tried to kill the dark, brooding God of War, and had almost succeeded by the look of things.

Once the surface blood was removed Joxer emptied his pack and ripped up his two clean shirts into strips and pads. He made sure his knife was as clean as he could get it and still sharp from his last encounter with a blacksmith. It was one lesson he didn't begrudge his father beating into him. Keep your weapons and tools as sharp as you can, you never knew when that sharpness could save your life. Well, in this case that lesson would serve to possibly save Ares' life.

He took his time digging shards of glass and metal from the God's body. He cleaned and bound the wounds as he went. There were so many of them! Coating the open wounds with a healing salve he carried; having to guess that if it was good for infected blisters from ill fitting boots, it might help avoid infections in an injured God. He had to cut away his leather pants, leaving the god with only his breachclout to guard what dignity was left to him. By the time he had finished and covered the now almost naked man in his blanket he realised he would have expected the God to be awake if not actively healing by now. He'd seen Hercules recover from injury faster than this. Alright nowhere as bad as this, but this was a full God, not a mere Demi-God. Not that Joxer thought there was anything 'mere' about Hercules. He at least didn't laugh, too loud.

After carefully rechecking that the clearing was secure he quickly retraced his steps back to the stream. Once there he cleaned his knife, his hands, his face and refilled his water bag. As he headed back to the fallen God he looked around himself and found a small grove of ripe fruit trees. Plums and pears grew in wild profusion. Fresh fruit was good, he would take some with him. He gathered a nice supply into his carry bag and headed back to his charge.

Ares was still unconscious.

If this continued they would need to find better shelter. A disused house or cave, anything, anywhere he could get Ares under cover. For a split second he contemplated praying for the Gods to help. But he recalled, in the immediately following second, that one of the other Gods he would be praying to had done this. Struck down a fellow God. They would surely kill Ares.

He kept his prayers to himself. He shuddered as he recalled his prayer he had give to this God just that morning. Wishing Ares peace! What had he been thinking about, could this be a result of his prayer? Or, was he the last soul to have given voice to a prayer to the War God that day. Either way, Joxer resolved to not leave his God to the jackals, the four footed mortal variety or the two legged Olympian ones!

The mortal, would-be warrior, took Ares' sword of power and its scabbard and tied it into his pack. At least Ares was not a mortal trying to deal with these injuries. If he still had his sword he was still a God, so he still had a chance of survival. Unless someone else found him in this state and took the War God's life with his own sword. Then it was up to Joxer to do something, to finally be the hero he wanted to be, the hero that saved War from Hades. He gave a deep sigh and bent to his task.

Joxer lifted Ares as gently as he could, knowing full well if their positions were reversed the God would not lift a finger to help him. Maybe he was indeed a fool, but at least he could do something the God of War had never seemed capable of. He could show compassion.

Again, he had to take frequent rest stops, Ares was the weight of a moderately well built man. Strong, heavy muscle set on a robust frame. Somehow, he had always imagined the Gods as being empty shells, more image than substance. Yet again life had arranged to have him proven wrong, at least this time someone else had gotten hurt. Not that he would wish this fate on any man, woman, child or God, no, he had been on the receiving end of too much pain himself to wish it on anyone else. A lack of desire to hurt others, it was probably why he was a failure as a warrior and a hero. Pushing introspection aside, he went about his task. Though, he could not help the images and memories of many of his father's beatings he had endured over his lifetime, those images served to bond him to this God. Almost a shared experience, yet still, he worried and wondered, who had the strength to do this to Ares?

Finally, after about an hours frequently broken journey he found the ideal place. High on the side of the valley, a cave that had once been converted into a home by someone. Substantial, weather proof and defensible, though in truth he hoped never to be called upon to prove that latter assumption.

He left Ares lying on the ground outside their 'new home' and cleaned it up as best he could. Recalling verbatim every lecture that either Xena or Gabrielle had ever given him on keeping wounds clean. Dirty wounds begin to smell bad, then stopped healing and then the wounded person would die. It was a common progression he too had seen, sometimes he wondered why. Most of the time he just accepted such things as being so, but not this time, this time he had his God to protect. Even if he didn't matter to his God, his God mattered to him.

Once he had the inside of the shelter a shade cleaner he brought the injured God in and gently laid him on the only bed. Carefully he rechecked the bandages and recovered the still unconscious God, that more than worried him. What if Ares died? Would he be held responsible? Would he be the new God of War? Just because he held the sword? He hoped not! He looked at the sleeping figure and placed the sword under his arm. Hoping that some magic or power or something would seep out and heal Ares.

Joxer stepped outside and closed the door as best he could. He sank to the earth and gave way to tension, without knowing why or even realising that he wept, he wept. As each tear hit the parched soil it sank into the hard packed soil as if the Earth herself was drinking his tears. The grief and fear rapidly subsided, then calm and composure took over. The young warrior stopped his tears, smeared his face with soil as he wiped them dry. He smiled ruefully to himself as he wondered if anyone else had ever shed a tear for the God of War?

"No one I've ever met has. Except you and I!" The sound of an old woman's voice speaking directly behind him almost sent him into the waiting arms of Hades. Especially as she was answering a question he hadn't actually asked out loud. "Oh, sorry, I did not mean to startle you. Sometimes I forget that mortals are, well, mortal I suppose. I usually have so little to do with you. Yet, really so much with all of you. Hmm, am I rambling at all?" Joxer turned around to be faced with a short, plump, gray haired woman with the woes of the world showing in her eyes.

"A little, but then so do I. I don't mind. Who are you?" Joxer looked hard at the woman, he amended that, at the Goddess' face. Too old to be Hera, too nice to be Hera... could this possibly be Gaea? Again the Goddess before him answered his unvoiced question.

"Yes, that's me. Now about my grandson, may I see him?" She waddled towards the shelter door. The grandmother of Zeus, the King of all the Gods, waddled. Somehow this reassured Joxer. He could relate to ungainly Gods and Goddesses.

"Please do go in. I think he's still asleep. How did you know where to find him, us? Will someone else find us? Should I move him?" Joxer was filled with a million questions.

"Thank you..." She appeared to be searching her memory of something, "Joxer. Yes, that's you, isn't it? He's still asleep. I can feel his God spark but it is dormant. As if..." The elder Goddess drifted into silence causing Joxer to panic slightly and dive around her to examine the inert form of the God of War for himself.

"As if what?" The young man raised his voice, reminding Gaea of his presence.

Gaea turned, indeed she had almost forgotten his presence, and he did need to understand. She chided herself, it had been so long since she had directly interacted with a single mortal that even her thoughts were rambling.

"It's as if he is a child again. The God spark does not fully ignite until maturity has been achieved, mental as well as physical maturity. Ares is trapped as a child, as a baby. If you abandon him his father will no doubt find him and finish the job he started. Because, with out someone to teach him, to help him grow into adulthood again, Ares will remain a helpless child."

"Me, teach him to be a God? What do I know of Gods? Did you really mean that? Did Zeus do this to him? Why?" Joxer was filled with fear, and awe, but mostly anger that the father of the Gods was no better than his own mortal father. A bully.

"Oh, child, who better to teach him than you. You have prayed to him every day of your life, even if it was just to thank him for not having you killed that day. Yours were the only words of sincere thanks my grandson has ever heard. I suspect that is why he came to you." Gaea smiled at the shocked look on Joxer's face, Ares would have laughed, she knew that was not a pleasant sound. Maybe this small mortal would raise a better son than Zeus. Zeus! Her anger began to rise again.

"And yes Zeus did do this. Why? Well his absolute favourite child asked him to do it. Hercules, that God wanna-be, asked his father to 'deal' with his own brother. Keep him away from Ares. I suspect he will either leave him in this state or kill him. He thinks he knows it all, he always has been the most arrogant of Zeus' bastards. No wonder Hera hates him. This will just add salt to the wound." She looked at Joxer's face, the shock clearly visible in his eyes.

"I'm sorry child, but Hercules has been trying to get his father to kill Ares for as long as he has been an adult. Ares is Hercules' only blind spot. Envy, I suppose, or blind ignorance. Hercules has never fully understood why mortals need war. Not just as a means of controlling the population, but as a trigger for development. The human nature is to do as little as possible while still getting by. This would lead to stagnation if it were not for the need to compete, to challenge the ingenuity of you as a race, to build bigger weapons, better means of defence and so on. Do you see? If Ares' does his job right, as most often he has, he should eventually push humans into a position where we are no longer needed on a day to day basis. We can go do what we want to do." Gaea looked at poor Joxer again, the mortal was well and truly lost and confused. "I'm confusing you, aren't I?"

"Emm, yes, I'm afraid so ma'am. I'm no philosopher. Gabrielle would understand, she could explain it all to me. But I suppose Xena's out of the picture too?" The young warrior shrugged in a helpless manner and sat heavily on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know, I'll have to think about her. She's got a lot more brains than Hercules, come to think of it, that's not hard." She laughed at her own observation.

"Hercules is not a fool. With all due respect ma'am, I'm a fool, I know fools better than any other man alive. Hercules is a much wiser man than me!" Joxer could not believe he was actually challenging the eternal earth mother, over Hercules no less!

"No son, you are no fool, you know your own limitations and try to push them back each and every day. Hercules relies on brute force and fighting ability to get him through. And anyway, who do you suppose taught him to fight?" She looked down at her felled grandson and was satisfied by the sound of Joxer's in drawn breathe. That one shocked the young man.

"How did you find us?" Joxer tried to change the subject and get an answer for that most important question. If she had found them so easily wouldn't other Gods, Zeus for one, find them just as easily?

"I tasted it in your tears. When I knew the eyes that shed those bitter tears had seen my Ares, I just followed them back here. Don't worry, the other Gods think they know all that is knowable, but they don't! They won't find you that way, because they can't." The answer demonstrated to Joxer the power contained in the seemingly dumpy, ungainly frame of the Goddess before him. There was nothing he could say in answer to her, so he chose to remain silent, for now.

Into that silence following Gaea's last statement the only sound to be heard was that of Joxer's stomach gurgling in protest at being empty. It galvanised the elder Goddess. She turned away from the bed and looked at the rest of the meagre shelter. She 'Hmphed' to herself a few times as she waddled around the room.

"You're going to need some things and, I suspect, I might not be able to do this more than this once. Zeus will stop looking in Ares' temples soon and start looking for unusual energy usage. Mind you, he usually doesn't bother to check up on what I've been doing. Now what will you need?" As she spoke she had been creating things for the small cabin. A table, a couple of chairs, a supply of ointments and bandages. Food on the shelves that suddenly adorned the walls, warm blankets at the foot of the bed which was now big enough to comfortably sleep two. There really was no room for two separate beds, not with the table in the way, and finally a leather wrapped bundle sat on the table.

Joxer looked around the cabin, wondering just how long he was expected to remain here? How long did it take for a God to grow up? Again Gaea read his thoughts before he could speak his questions to her, it was a little unnerving.

"Ooh, about a hundred years or so, but he should do it a lot quicker this time. After all he's done it once already." Gaea grinned at him, a warm friendly sight that brought an answering smile to his own strained face.

"Well, it had better be, as a mortal I won't be here that long." Joxer laughed at the look of surprise that crossed the elder Goddess' face. A bowl of fresh apples was added to the table.

"You eat a healthy diet young Joxer and you might outlive us all!" She turned to her grandson, "He has to be able to appear in his main temple in Thrace in four weeks time. If not the world will be without a God of War for the next hundred years. Without him to channel the negative energy into development it could spell the end for the Age of Heroes. And that bunch of fat heads has way too much work left to do!" Gaea patted Joxer's shoulder, a gesture he took a great deal of comfort from.

"It's going to be pretty obvious to anyone who sees him just who it is I'm travelling with. Can't you disguise him? Make him look different somehow?" Joxer looked into Gaea's eyes as he spoke, and saw regret and hope vie for position.

"Yes and no young Joxer, yes and no." Again she fell silent. "We can not use the God Power but we can physically change his appearance. Watch this, my dear, and learn." She focused on her grandson's face and he became clean shaven. His hair grew slightly wilder. He was dressed in cream coloured linen and brown heavy linen pants and a pair of brown boots awaited his use beside the bed. A neat pile of other garments of the same quality and colours were folded beside the leather wrapped package Joxer had completely forgotten about. He rose and crossed to the table.

"What is this?" He lifted the package and was surprised it was so light, given it's size, about the size of a large melon. Yet a lot lighter.

"Oh, my, I forgot about him." Gaea held out her hand for the bundle and smiled in pleasure when Joxer handed it over without trying to see what it was. She carefully undid the leather bindings and revealed a fur covered wooden doll with a bears face. "This will be more of a comfort than that sword, until he reaches a certain stage in his development. It's called 'Bey'. Don't ask me why. And don't tell a soul you've seen him. When he no longer needs him he will come back to me and let me know how you are fairing." Touching the blade of the sword she muttered under her breath and the sword shrank. She replaced the earring he wore with the now tiny sword.

Joxer looked on in both horror and fascination as the Eternal Mother so calmly commanded such great power. With all that power at her finger tips why did she need him?

"Because, for some reason, Zeus will never think to look amongst the mortals for Ares until, hopefully, it is too late. Now I really should be going. I think I'll close off a cave complex the other side of Greece. That should throw the old buzzard off this trail. Hopefully Zeus will calm down soon. Maybe once Athena can talk to him he might see sense, then again, with that Hercules involved, who can tell." She sighed, smiled at Ares then looked back at Joxer.

"I'll tell you what we can do. You can pray direct to me, tell me how your son 'Res' is doing and I'll try to help where I can. At least as one parent to another the others won't take any notice." Gaea stood before the shocked and amazed Joxer, "I can hear that blundering son of mine in my main temple. I should go. I probably won't see you before the ceremony in Thrace. Good luck my boy, and my we go with you, as it were. This might help." She reached out and handed Joxer a map. An expensive map of all of the world he had heard of. He touched the parchment depicting where he now was and the whole of the country took over the map.

Once able to think he looked up and the cabin was empty except for himself and Res, he reminded himself to only think of him in that way. Res, Res was his son now. His responsibility. After a lifetime of never daring to think he ever would be, now he was a father. Father to a rather special child, and in his heart of hearts he knew he could do this. He had such strong ideas of just what a father was, should be, would do, he'd be the best father any child, God or mortal could ever have. This he vowed to his God, to his son! He folded the map away carefully and began to get lunch for himself. Bread, cheese, wine and the fresh fruit in the bowl Gaea left did indeed look sweet... and an apple.

After his meal he checked Res' dressings and decided to leave the hurt young man to sleep. Yes, he was indeed a hurt young man; his son Res. This would have to become second nature to him. Drawing up a chair he sat down to watch the slow, steady rise and fall of Res' chest as he slept. Just shaving him and letting his hair grow a little wild and this could easily be a completely different person. He looked so much younger and much more gentle a being than he had before. That left him to wonder what had happened in Res' life to make him the God he was?

Soon, sitting and watching had Joxer asleep in his chair.

Some time later, Joxer awoke with a start and looked around the cabin. Finally realising that it was Res that had woken him. Then he noticed the lower light level and guessed it was early evening. He had slept most of the afternoon away. The innocent gaze the young man faced him with, tied a knot in Joxer's stomach. Just as assuredly as the chair he had slept in did to his neck. Rubbing his painful muscles he tried to smile reassuringly at Res.

"What is it Res? What do you want?" His smile must have worked as the 'childlike' God before him smiled back and held out Bey as if in explanation.

"Is something wrong with Bey?"

Res nodded vigorously.

"Is Bey... hungry?" Joxer hit target with his first try. The pleasure he got from the look of wonder in Res' eyes was beyond measure. "Come on then let's eat!" He replaced the chair next to the table and arranged plates of cold meat, bread, cheese and fresh drawn spring water. As he poured he noticed the jug refilled itself. "Now there's a handy trick, the jug refilled itself!" He looked over the table at Res and grinned as Res grabbed the jug and looked. He poured out more water into his now empty cup. Joxer had to admit to himself he had not even seen the 'boy' drink it. As before the jug refilled itself and Res laughed. He showed his toy Bey for good measure and clapped the toy's hands together.

"Res, eat!" Joxer pointed to the food and Res cowered away from him. "It's all right Res, I just want you to eat. I'm not really cross, honest." Joxer held out his hands in a placatory manner and the childlike God slowly came forward and touched the outstretched hands. Finally Res sat and began to eat.

The amount of food that Res put away amazed Joxer. He sat in wonder and thought about the damage the God had taken. Did the God need all this food to rebuild his shattered body, and what about the shattered mind? How was Joxer to rebuild that?

After the meal Joxer asked Res to lie down on his stomach. He told the childlike God that he had to redress his hurt back and that it might make it hurt some more, and for that he was sorry. He made sure the childlike God had his toy held firmly to him as he started to peel back the dressings.

The wounds were still open, but Joxer had to clean them. He tried to be as gentle as he knew how, but with each tug and touch on his back the childlike God cried out in pain. He carefully folded each tear in the skin back into place and coated them liberally in the ointment Gaea had left. He checked the jar and just like the water jug the jar slowly refilled itself. Joxer folded some fresh bandages into a pad and placed it over the wounds, binding it in place with more bandages.

Res' scalp wounds were harder to deal with. First he had to wash the dried blood out of Res' hair and carefully comb the wayward hair away from the wounds. Once satisfied that they were as clean as they could be he rubbed in more of the ointment and tied the hair in tight knots, sealing them with little blobs of wax to hold the wounds closed. Finally, he drew the now openly weeping childlike God into his arms, rocking back and forward, shushing and soothing until the tears finally faded away into the occasional hiccup.

They sat there for some considerable time until a small childish voice spoke, for the first time, and Joxer had to strain to hear it. It surprised him how soft and quiet the child voice was, considering what the adult sounded like. A reflection of his original childhood perhaps, but why would any child be so quiet? Especially a Godly child? Wouldn't they be noisier than mortal children? Joxer put aside these questions for later consideration, just at that moment Ares needed his undivided attention.

"Bey need to pee!" The dark, innocent eyes looked up at him and then at the door. Joxer realised that if he wanted to deal with the child, he had to first deal with Bey. So be it, he could do this.

"Well we had better go dig Bey a latrine then." He looked around for something to dig with and found a spade leaning against the wall by the door. Joxer sent up a silent prayer simply thanking Gaea for thinking of everything and led the childlike God out of their shelter by the hand.

They went some distance away from the shelter before Joxer began to dig. As he bent to his task the intent gaze of the childlike God followed every movement.

"Why here? Why dig here?" Joxer gauged the child's comprehension level at around three or four years of age. Old enough to start learning, in most mortal families it was way past old enough to be working for the family's good.

"Only animals foul their own doorstep. It's cleaner, safer and doesn't smell the shelter out as it would do if it was closer. There you go, Res, one fresh dug latrine." Joxer had the hole about three hand spans deep and four wide. The soft soil was easy to work with. Standing up he indicated for Res to step forward to use the latrine ditch. Res did, first Bey was held over the hole, then he used it himself.

"Is my name Res? I don't remember things, just lots of shouting and a loud noise and I hurt. It hurts now! I'm scared!" The terror in the voice of the childlike God was genuine, and only a callous man could ignore that fear and pain. Joxer once more hugged the childlike God to him and rubbed those areas not flayed raw.

"Shush. Yes, your name is Res. I know you can't remember, but that's all right. You will eventually remember everything, and until then I will look after you, and teach you what I can of those things missing from your memory." He pushed Res away from him slightly. "My name is Joxer, you can call me that or daddy or what ever you feel happy with. I will not let anything happen to you, you are safe now! You are with me!" He grinned to reassure the frightened childlike God in his grasp, and was rewarded by the biggest, warmest smile he had ever been gifted with.

It took his breath away and brought a lump to his throat. Guiltily he conceded that he had never thought the deadly God of War capable of any finer feelings. And here he was before him, smiling at him, trusting him, almost worshipping him.

Res looked to Bey for guidance and Joxer would swear he was listening to a voice only he could hear. Then again, this was a God, a childlike God, but a God none the less. He probably was hearing a voice Joxer couldn't.

"Okay daddy. Can we go for a walk now?" The acceptance and request in one instant. Joxer was now daddy, his 'son' Res wanted to go for a walk. Joxer thought about that.

"Only a little one, it will pull on your sore back if we walk too far. If you want to go back at anytime, tell me, all right? I promise not to be cross." He smiled and took Res' hand, the one not actively holding onto Bey for dear life, and they explored the immediately surrounding area. Res became irritable with the pain in under ten minutes so Joxer guided their steps back towards the cabin.

Once Res was settled on the bed Joxer looked through the rest of the supplies in the shelter. He found some camomile, some lemons and a lot of honey. He boiled some water in a cookpot over the fire that had been burning slowly in a far corner of the cave, where a gap in the roof made a natural chimney. Once the water boiled he made an infusion of the camomile and added lemon and honey. He gave the childlike God the hot tea to drink in the hopes that it would help the pain filled and frightened God to sleep the night through.

Res drank the tea and smiled up at his 'daddy'. This must be what daddies do, they look after their children. He felt safe with his daddy here to look after him. Bey said to trust daddy, daddy will make everything all right. Bey had never guided him wrong, not ever since grandmother first gave him him...so sleepy, so sore... Res whimpered as his back fell back against the bed. He needn't worry however as daddy was there at once and was stroking his hair, making everything better. He was lucky to have a nice daddy, other daddies weren't so nice. Res fell asleep.

Joxer banked the fire to burn slowly over night and turned as he heard Res whimper in pain. He rushed over to the bed and stroked the wayward hair away from the sweating forehead. Soon, Res calmed and drifted off to sleep.

The day began to take it's toll on Joxer and he decided to say his prayers before getting some sleep himself. He could foresee a day of endless questions tomorrow.

"Gaea, eternal mother, hear now the prayer of one lone father. Grant a healing sleep to my son that he should be refreshed. Grant me the patience of a mountain that I may listen to his questions and the wisdom to answer them. I thank you for the bounty of your heart. The plants and animals we eat, the Earth that houses us and your grace that holds us together as a family." With that cryptic message sent off to the Goddess he climbed into bed with Res and he too fell asleep.

On Olympus a storm was still raging.

Hera was threatening to do to Zeus' favourite son what he had done to hers. She conveniently refused to remember that Ares was Zeus' son too. When she did, it made her anger all the worse to think that a father would do that to his own son. Though Gaea wondered where Hera's anger had been all the other times Zeus had attacked Ares The Eternal Mother tried to believe in better late than never, but it was a hard struggle. She looked at the rage in Hera's face and almost felt sympathy for her other grandson, Hercules. Almost but not quite. It amused her to think that if Hera had the focus robbed from her by her rage Hercules would be a smouldering pile of ashes.

Hephaestus was by his mother's side. As Ares' half brother he could put aside any jealousies he had ever felt towards his handsome brother, to exact a revenge if he truly were dead. If that revenge was to be visited on his brother's father then so be it. It had been Zeus who had forced him into that marriage with Aphrodite, even when he knew she loved Ares. He could still clearly recall the look on Ares' face when he had trapped them in Aphrodite's bed together. The embarrassment had served to part the lovers. It had served to show Aphrodite that even though he could not father a child, he could offer love and passion. After all these years together, and after all her children fathered by Ares. After having settled their differences, he could admit that he loved his brother enough to put aside any differences with his mother and stand with Hera on this one.

Gaea sat to one side and watched the play of emotions on the children and grand children's faces. The noise exploded all around her, as if all the Gods had forgotten how to talk quietly. It was not just his mother and brother that sided with Ares against Zeus. More or less all of them did. Not for love of Ares but out of fear that it could be any one of them next.

It was into this melee that Joxer's prayer drifted.

Gaea listened into the beautifully cryptic message and smiled contentedly to herself. A wrong move in the current atmosphere of rage and fear.

"And at what are you smiling mother? The death of your grandson or the dissolution of the Gods?" Hera stood before her mother, hands on hips, fire in her eyes and challenged the elder Goddess. Gaea was the only mother Hera knew, having been handed over by Rhea for her father to swollow whole at the minute of her birth the Qieen of the Gods didn't really recognise Rhea as her mother.

Gaea stood and faced Hera, she reached a hand towards her daughter's face and cupped her cheek, stroking gently.

"Neither my daughter, because neither has happened. Now, listen to your mother and sleep. Deep cleansing sleep. All of you, sleep, deep calming sleep!" The command could not be ignored from the older Goddess, all present in the room fell back in chairs and onto couches and slept. Gaea, who could command the very Earth to sleep, found Gods and Goddess' no real challenge. Now, perhaps they would be calmer in the morning!

In a clearing, deep in a lush green forest a lone man sat watching his companion sleep and their fire die. Lost in thought Hercules could not sleep. Things felt 'off', he could not explain further than that. He likened it to waiting for the other boot to drop. Yet he still did not know why the first boot had dropped.

A sudden rush of cool air from directly behind him caused Hercules to spin round and come face to face with the Goddess most called the mother of Zeus. Gaea. They did not get on. At least she had never tried to kill his family or friends. Unlike some on Mount Olympus!

"Grandmother, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Hercules indicated the log he had been sitting on as a seat for the imposing elder Goddess. He turned to liven up the fire and when he turned back he was surprised to find that she had not sat down, indeed, she had not moved.

"I want to know why you did it? Why you had your father kill your brother? And don't play dumb with me, I do not mean that irritating little mortal your mother had either." Gaea looked into her grandson's eyes while she spoke and was surprised at the shock so evident in them.

"My brother? I had father kill no one. Has father said something, done something? I thought it was against the law for a God to kill another God? Who is dead?" Something deep inside him told him the other boot had just fallen.

"This morning your father certainly injured and possibly killed Ares, he said you wanted it done, so he did it for you. He killed his own Godly son because one of his mortal sons wished it so! So again, I ask you why have you robbed the world of the God of War? Don't you realise what you have done? The chaos you have caused. Let alone the grief and suffering."

"No!" The bellow was loud enough to waken Iolaus, as the blond hunter sat up and tried to take in the sight of their visitor Hercules' next word left him in a state of shock. It certainly had Gaea trying to re-evaluate the facts that she had thought she knew.

"I did not ask father to kill Ares. I did not ask him to hurt him in any way. I do have my problems with Ares, I admit. But to ask my father to kill my brother? Never that, never!" Hercules sat on the log that Gaea had ignored and faced the startled Iolaus, "I never asked my father to kill my brother, never in a thousand years!"

Looking into her mortal grandsons soul she saw he was actually telling the truth. That left her more perplexed than before. Now what was Zeus' game? And why Ares? Did Zeus want all power back to him? She recalled the pain and suffering caused by Zeus' real father and mother, her children, Cronus and Rhea had created the Titans and many many monsters that had plagued both man and Gods. Total power could corrupt so easily, that was why power had been split by so many Gods and Goddess'.

Hercules had obviously been thinking along similar lines as she, he lifted fear filled eyes to her.

"Does he want all power back with him? Does he have Ares' sword?"

"I don't know about the first one and no he doesn't to the second question. I am sorry if I have caused you upset Hercules, I love Ares, as I love all my grandchildren, but had you truly been guilty of causing Ares harm I would have left you for Hera to deal with."

"She blames me? What happened?"

"Of course she blames you, Zeus blames you! He said that you asked him to deal with Ares and that he called Ares into his study where he wanted to test him, ask him questions about his loyalty. A large scrying mirror exploded directly behind Ares and he took the full force of the blast on his back and head. Ares vanished and has not been heard from since. Everyone on Olympus is in a panic, without a God of War to contain man's aggressions it will not be long before they get free reign. Hercules the world needs Ares, he controls the self destructive nature of man and if he is not in Thrace in four weeks time then we loose everything. You mortals loose all hope, we Gods loose all control." Finally she sat and shook her head sadly. "Nothing will survive the dissolution of the Gods. Neither Gods nor man."

"How can I help?" It was so like Hercules, to offer help even when he did not understand why the world needed Ares so much, what it was that the God of War really did. Gaea had to answer him.

"Right now, not at all. Rest and sleep tonight because before very much longer it will be a sweet memory of something unreal. Without Ares, this world will be out of the God's control for one hundred years, long enough for the men and women that survive to forget about us as little more than a child's fanciful dream." The eldest Goddess told them both about Ares' function. Something that had never been explained to them before. She told them of his task to seed the 'new ideas' into mortal minds and about his eternal choice. Who lives and who dies. The world did not produce enough food for all to live, so who did they think made the choice?

Gaea shrugged, this was a heavy concept for these mortal men to grasp. A complete rewrite of all they believed of Ares. Perhaps her grandson had been far too careful in his dealings with mortals. Perhaps they ought to know the truth, and perhaps that truth being known would leave Ares unable to do that very job. Everyone wanting the advancements for their very own. At least this way Ares got a large fertile field to sow his blessings on.

"But Grandmother, I have to help, to try and put right what father has messed up! Why did he do it? Why did he hurt him? How dare he think that this is what I want! He messes up and, as usual, I get the blame. I'm the one to blame for all his mortal lovers. I'm the one to blame for Hera's jealousy. I'm now the one he blames for his desire to hurt his son? No way am I taking the blame this time." For once Hercules was ready to stand up to his father to protect his brother. Gaea was rather glad Ares would never know, that rogue would make his brother's life a living nightmare if he knew.

Gaea looked at Hercules and Iolaus, sitting together, the smaller man offering what comfort he could to the Demi-God. The arm lying softly around Hercules' waist told her so much more than words ever would. These young men were closer than brothers. Not necessarily lovers, perhaps far too close for that. But together they were stronger than apart, together they were balanced.

"'Res is with someone, someone he chose to go to. He is incapable of looking after himself right now and the less you know the less you can say if asked. Rest assured he is being looked after but he is still very vulnerable, very ill." She sighed deeply, releasing tension she had not realised she was holding in. It felt good to share this secret, yet protect it too.

"Reez?" Iolaus spoke for the first time.

"A little softer on the 'z' and you can quietly figure it out for yourself. Just don't think about it when the others come asking questions, okay?" Gaea smirked at the hunter and enjoyed his moment of enlightenment.

"So, who is this someone?" Iolaus looked somewhat hopeful of her actually telling him, she hated to disappoint him but she had the strongest feeling that she ought to.

"That, young man, is none of your business." She turned back to Hercules, "If you truly want to help stay here and be ready to move at my command." Gaea looked into his soul as he nodded. The elder Goddess felt sure he would sit there for an eternity if she needed him too. With his agreement she vanished in a bright flash of blue light reminiscent of her favourite grandson.

"Res, as in needs an 'A' in front of it?" Iolaus looked at his companion.

"Exactly, she was the only one to call him that. You know, now that I think about it, she's the only one I've ever seen hug him. Really hug him, you know?" Hercules sat quietly again, brooding on his dark brother. Worrying, knowing that he was injured somewhere and beyond his reach. Praying to him as he had not done for many, many long years. Hoping his prayers would help somehow. Eventually Iolaus fell asleep again, he could foresee that his friend would still be sitting there in the morning.

He was right.

Morning came bright and early for Joxer.

It also came with an over grown four year old adult clambering over the bed, demanding Bey had his breakfast. At least Res had more life about him this morning. That thought alone cheered the sleepy warrior. Even if the pressure on his bladder was not welcome. Res was sitting on him and was by no means as light as a four year old would be.

"Res, could you get up a minute, I need to go pee" Res bounced off Joxer and the bed and ran to the door. Joxer had the feeling he was going to have an audience. He was right.

After they had relieved themselves Joxer warmed some water and they washed up. He checked Res' dressings and finally began breakfast. Res asked him questions. Questions about everything from why people had to pee to why people had to eat. As Joxer put breakfast down on the table, hot oatmeal and honey, he sighed deeply. Being a parent was harder than he ever imagined it would be.

Res shut up while eating. Joxer gave thanks for small mercies.

Morning came with more questions elsewhere in Greece. This time the questions were; why did you ask your father to kill Ares, and why should I believe you? Iolaus watched, helpless, as Athena and Hephaestus questioned Hercules over and over again.

Hercules had not slept, he had worried the whole night, not about the other Gods coming to question him, but for the safety of his brother. He is with someone he chose to go to. Over and over those words echoed around and around his mind. Who would Ares go to. A warlord, a king, Xena? Which would look after the injured God, which would protect him? For the world's sake he had hoped it was Xena he was with.

All through the questioning he had kept his thoughts on their questions and not on his speculations, until they had asked him directly if he had any idea where Ares would go for help. He had said nothing but had thought of Xena. Then tried to cover it by thinking of some one else. Only no one would come to mind. Athena had looked into his mind and plucked the image of the Warrior Princess from his thoughts.

As she and Hephaestus conferred Hercules looked at Iolaus and tried to smile encouragement to the blond hunter. He was not entirely successful. On returning his attention to the God and Goddess before him he noticed that they had reached a decision of some sort.

Athena disappeared and reappeared with Xena and Gabrielle, and the horse. Of the three, the horse looked least put out by the relocation.

"Athena, what's this all about?" Xena challenged the Warrior Goddess, "You come, search our camp and wham, here we are. Where are we?"

"They're looking for Ares. I had hoped he was with you, they took that thought from my mind. Sorry." Hercules smiled at the woman he had loved once upon a time. She just looked even more confused.

"What's Ares done now that Zeus has to send Gods and Goddess' out looking for him. Something stupid and bloody no doubt?" The hatred in Xena's voice dismayed Hercules and yet reassured him too. If he had gone to Xena, he felt sure he would now be dead. If she was this ignorant then Ares still had a chance of being alive!

"Zeus tried to kill him yesterday. He is injured, missing and possibly dead or dying. He vanished with his sword, without the sword we can not appoint a new God of War should we need to." Athena was so cold, so business like, it caused Hercules to shudder. His brother, their brother, was hurt and missing and she wanted to know not that he was safe, just where his sword was. Poor Ares. A thought he never imagined he would have.

The looks on Xena and Gabrielle's faces told of their total shock at this news. So at least Hercules knew his assumption had been correct, Ares had not gone to them. Then who?

"Why? Why did Zeus do it? What had Ares done?" Gabrielle found her voice first. Her face thawed from the frozen mask of shock to an almost angry demand for the truth. This time it was the Fire God who answered.

"Zeus claims Hercules asked him to kill Ares. Hercules says he did no such thing. Ares, for once, had done nothing. He's been spending the last week with Hecate and Demeter. Famine looms large in the land next year, Ares was told to lose a few thousand mortals from the general population." He was shushed by Athena.

"Enough, they do not need to know what goes on on Olympus. They know nothing, lets look elsewhere. These mortals have no clues for us." She gave the impression that she was angry at Zeus and taking it out on everyone else. Always a safer bet than challenging the King of the Gods. Yet her audience could see what she tried to keep hidden, her contempt for her missing brother. They saw too her desire for her brother's sword. His power. She prided herself on being wiser than Ares, she never challenged Zeus, she never pushed the limits of her allotted role. She was no Ares and knew she would not get his sword, not by fair means. Hephaestus read it in her face. All she could read in his was his contempt for her. Even the mortals showed the same emotion. Her anger rose higher.

"You would never last a week in the job. Don't bother dreaming, it won't happen. Ares will turn up, safe and sound, you mark my words. Now, let's get back and report in what we haven't found. Good day Hercules, Xena." He nodded to them and then their companions. After his good byes they both vanished.

"What on Earth did he mean Ares was dealing with a famine. Ares was planing to cause a famine after a war?" Xena's eyes blazed pure hatred as she questioned Hercules about Ares' motives. She never noticed the flash of light preceding the arrival of another deity.

"You know your trouble Xena? You always think you know better than everyone else does. Especially us Gods. I, for one, am sick of it!" Gaea glowered at the startled woman. "For your information Ares was trying to decide where to start a war to cull the male population. Why? I don't hear you ask? To prevent the blasted famine. Ares was trying to ensure the survival of the women and children of this generation. In order to do that he has to cull the men. Tell me, oh wise one, how would you feed a population of tens of thousands with the resources for less than half that number?" Gaea was into her stride, defending her Ares. "We can't just conjure up what is not there. Especially if we ourselves have not enough energy to go around. What did you think happened to all that food given in offerings? We eat it in order to survive. Just like you do!" The eldest Earth Goddess was gathering up her power, Hercules could see it happening. She was letting her fears for her Grandson cloud her better judgement. Any moment now she was likely to explode and take out Xena in the process.

"Grandmother, how is Res?" Hercules hoped to distract his grandmother before she could indeed vent her entire rage at Xena's expense. Xena seemed blissfully unaware of just how close death came to her that morning.

"Much improved, physically. He's finally stopped bleeding." She took on the far away look of one either seeing at a distance or talking at a distance, Hercules had seen many of the Gods and Goddess' doing this over the years.

She was looking out of Bey's eyes. Listening to her grandson with Bey's ears. She could monitor all that went on around that toy.

Res was laughing, he was playing some sort of silly game with Joxer. It seemed to involve a lot of clapping and counting. Ares was winning, mostly because Joxer was very good at letting him.

"Where is he, who is he with?" Hercules met and held her eyes. He needed to know! He silently begged her to tell him.

"I can not be sure he would remain safe if I told you. You saw how easy Athena took the image of Xena from your mind. I dare not risk it yet. But I want you and Iolaus to move from here, go to the inn at the village of Prettis and wait there for word." She patted his arm, awkwardly, but warming to this mortal grandson.

"What about us? What would you like us to do to help?" Xena looked at her, her own face impassive.

"Nothing, mortal. I want you to do precisely nothing. I do not trust you with my grandson's safety, you would kill him as soon as help him!" Gaea could not forgive this woman her words and thoughts when told of Zeus' attack on Ares.

"But..." Xena was interrupted.

"But nothing, do not defy me." Gaea was beginning to glow with her rage, again. This time Xena noticed and fell silent, the same however could not be said for her companion Gabrielle.

"Gaea, the last time Ares had his sword stolen it was us that helped him retrieve it. It is more the concept of war than War, that Xena has a problem with. It's not so much Ares, as her past relationship to him. Like they..." The blonde Amazon-Bard was also interrupted.

"Don't bandy words at me child. Go home to your mothers, and prepare to face the world with out Ares to control it."

"Not again! I never want to witness that again. We have to help, do something, anything!" Xena was also getting into her own stride fuelled by her rage. Hercules began to feel very vulnerable in that position. Physically between them.

"Will you listen to my words, am I speaking some foreign tongue you do not comprehend? I do not want your help. Go away!" Gaea felt a touch on her arm and turned away from the Warrior Princess to face the troubled blue eyes of her mortal grandson.

"Grandmother, please, come sit. Tell me exactly how Res is?" The quiet plea for information calmed the raging Goddess. She visible changed aspect as she began to talk about her favourite subject.

"His body is mending, but his mind is so damaged. He doesn't know who he is, where he is, what he is. Res is as a child in a man's body." A tear rolled down one cheek as she remembered the images she had got from Bey. "He was a very sweet child, until all their hate got to him." She shook her head sadly and looked at Hercules. "Did anyone ever tell you why Zeus and Hera hate him so much?"

"No, I don't think I was ever told. Why do they hate him so much?" hoping that talking would calm his grandmother, the people's hero encouraged her to talk. To talk about her favourite subject. Her precious Ares.

"Zeus asked Hera to marry him, she refused, three times. Zeus raped Hera and left her pregnant. Out of her shame, she decided to marry Zeus, who had asked her yet again. When her time came she had two children, Ares and his twin sister Eris. All her hate was embodied in them. She hated carrying them, and Zeus hated the very sight of them. They reminded him of all he had inflicted on his wife. So he inflicted it on those children. The beatings, the abuse, the torture. And your friend there thinks I would let her inflict more pain on either of my little ones?" Gaea looked defeated, for the first time in his life Hercules saw his Grandmother on the verge of giving up. "Maybe I will hide Ares anyway, let the Gods come to an end, let this world end. Any new worlds would have to be better. For the first time in his entire life he feels safe and loved and happy." She turned back to Xena. "Tell me warrior woman, why should I sacrifice all Ares has found for you and your like?"

Xena had listened with growing revulsion to the brief story of Ares' life. It left her unsure of what she thought she knew. It frightened her more than a little to realise the Gods were no better than mortal parents. Given a God's life span, probably much, much worse. Would she insist that Ares be taken away from his security: to be true she could think of no reason to take a child or even a childlike God from his only source of security. Just as she had left her own son behind, knowing he would be safer and better protected with Kaleipus the Centaur than he ever would be with her. She shook her head and looked to the sky looking for inspiration, wishing for answers. All her adult life she has known nothing but war and fighting. It seemed that Ares had never known peace, from the moment he was conceived until he had vanished the day before. Never knowing peace. Never. The enormity of the concept almost drowned her. She had her memories of a happy loving mother, filling her childhood with warmth. True, as an adult she had lost that peace. Thought it lost forever.

Until she had met first Iolaus, and even though her intentions were less than honourable, he had had such a profound effect on her. His refusal to fight his friend and finally, after her failed scheme to kill the hero, she had met Hercules. As a foe, as an ally, and finally as a lover. If it hadn't been for those two, in differing ways, she wouldn't have been able to change her own life. If she had not changed she would not have been able to make friends with Gabrielle. If not for the peace she had found in Gabrielle's friendship, then she'd never have learned to tolerate Joxer. Joxer, the worst warrior the world had ever seen. Before she would have seen this as cowardice, now, due to Iolaus and the others, she could see it as gentleness, something comforting in an unsure world. He always survived. Joxer the Mighty, Joxer the gentlest warrior the world had ever... Inspiration struck!

"Joxer!" She cried out, whooping her battle cry, just for the sense of release it gave her.

"What about Joxer?" Iolaus was getting more and more confused as the morning wore on.

"Iolaus, if Hercules had never existed, you would never have met me, or Gabby or even Joxer. Now, you are injured, seriously injured. Your choice of help is me, as I was before, or Joxer as he is. Choose!" She shouted the last word to force the issue.

"Joxer!" Iolaus shouted back, then grinned at her. "You think he's found Joxer?"

"Where's your reasoning for that one?" Gabrielle had to admit she was confused. The logic just seemed too far out of it for her to follow.

"Gabrielle, if something happened to you. And I was injured. I'd not want a hero, I'd want a sur..." She was interrupted by a chorus of voices.

"A survivor!" Her three friends chorused.

Gaea vowed to never underestimate mortals again. She concluded she was sorely out of practice dealing with them.

"Is she right? Is he with Joxer?" Hercules' eyes danced with hope. The sight of that joy was just too much for the eldest Goddess. Here was the man she had thought of as her beloved grandson's greatest enemy joyous at this possible solution. That Ares had indeed found sanctuary with the gentle soul that was Joxer the Mighty.

Conceding defeat, she nodded.

"Where are they?" Again Hercules was the one questioning his grandmother.

"I still think you would do more harm than good right now. Give him time to get Res stronger. Get to Prettis and wait." She was sorry for him, but she could not risk Ares.

"And us?" The blond Amazon asked.

"You too then, but the first time she challenges or puts my Res in any risk, she dies. I don't trust her, but maybe if I keep my eye on you."

"Grandmother! That's an appalling thing to say. Xena..."

"Hates Res, with a passion!"

No one could speak against her, they looked at each other and finally at Xena.

"I don't hate him as much as what he makes people do, what he made me do!"

"Foolish mortal child. He made you do nothing, he makes no one do anything that's not in their hearts." The bitterness was fading, slightly.

"I know, but he reminds me of what was, gets between what was and what will be. I don't want to be what I was as a follower of Ares. And he won't let me go!"

"Why should he, you enjoy the attention don't you?" Gaea looked at the Warrior Princess.

Xena, blushed and shrugged.

"Come, everyone, let's sort some breakfast and start making plans to sort out this mess. Grandmother, join us, tell us why father did what he did?" The peaceable tones of the hero's voice calmed the others into taking up his suggestion. They busied themselves with campsite duties as Gaea tried to calm her wildly swinging emotions. Only the day before she had trusted Xena and not Hercules, today she was trusting Hercules and not Xena. Such was her love for her grandson. And that rascal was sitting quietly playing games with ...she drifted back to Bey's eyes and ears...

Res was sitting on the floor, backed into the wall, pounding his head and back against it. Tears were streaming down his face and he was terrified. Joxer was no where to be seen. Bey's ears could hear fighting outside their little shelter.

Nothing seemed to be going right!

"Res!" She screamed.Hercules was by her side, instantly.

"What is it Gaea? What's happened to Res?"

"He's frightened so very frightened. Some one, some group, they're being attacked and Joxer is not in the cabin. He's fighting outside. Go, get there, now!" She extended her powers and transported the whole group into the cabin.

Hercules, Iolaus and Gabrielle headed out the door to help Joxer any way they could. Xena noticed 'Res' in the corner and couldn't move. Her hate, her fear of returning to what she once was, forgotten. The fear and pain in this childlike God's eyes held her trapped.

"Res?" She kept her voice light, not wanting to frighten him any more if she could help it. "Come away from the wall, you're hurting yourself. Come over here." She indicated the chairs at the table. Res stopped rocking and looked at her.

"Who are you? Does daddy know you're here?" Mistaking his reference to mean Zeus she smiled and replied.

"No, and I won't tell him, if you don't want me to!"

"I don't want you, I want daddy!"

"Why?" Xena could not comprehend why any one, mortal or God would want to return to a parent that had damaged them this much.

"Daddy said to wait here. He went out to deal with the bad people. I want daddy!" To her utter shock he began to cry, loudly. Then she realised daddy was not Zeus, daddy was Joxer.

"Joxer, daddy, is busy right now, but our friends will help him. Come over here and sit with me?" This time she knew what she was dealing with. She had little experience with children but she'd put his reasoning no more than that of a five year old.

Res crawled over to the table where she had sat down and hugged into her legs. As he was hunched over she saw the damage done to him. The cuts in his back and scalp had reopened as he hit himself against the wall.

Finally Xena realised one more thing. Gaea was not with them. She was keeping her distance from her beloved grandson. Not letting the other Gods follow her trace. It must be killing her. Not able to do anything. She patted the side of Res' head and encouraged him to sit up on the other chair.

Eventually the sounds of battle stopped, and the weary fighters returned to the cabin. They had noticed her absence, and had rightly assumed she'd remained inside to protect Res. What they were not prepared for was the terror in his face as three more strangers came in with daddy.

"Sshh, Res, it's all right. These are more of daddy's friends. Like me. I'm Xena, this is Hercules, he's..." She was interrupted. Res somehow knew this one.

"Ther, Leez. He's my 'other. Leez, he hurt me!" Res hugged his brother.

Joxer stepped forward, touching Res on the shoulder. Once Res looked at his daddy he abandoned his brother for the more important person, in his mind anyway.

"Daddy, that's Leez, he's my 'other!" He said again as he snuggled into his daddy.

"Other what?" Iolaus asked, looking at 'Leez' as he did so.

"Other...Brother. I remember my Uncle Hades telling me that as a child he..." He pointed at his brother. "Would drop the beginnings off words, names, relations. It was something a lot of the Gods couldn't understand. Only those that took the time to listen figured it out."

"Oh, but if he's gone back in his mind that far how does he remember you?"

"I don't know Iolaus, I don't know!" The great hero fell silent as he watched Joxer take his brother away and lay him on the bed.

"Someone fetch me some warm water, the dressings are over there with ointments. " Joxer pointed off to one side of the cabin. Iolaus fetched the water and Gabrielle the dressings and ointments.

Joxer slowly and carefully removed the bloodied shirt from Res and began stripping the bandages. As the destruction of the War God's back was revealed to him, Hercules felt the contents of his stomach rising. That his father, their father, could do that to any one, not least his own son. His own mistrust of Zeus and his motives came back to haunt him, and he ran from the cabin, with Xena hot on his heels.

"Res, this will hurt. I'm sorry little one, but you've started the bleeding again." Joxer's voice was gentle, soothing. Gabrielle looked up as the two warriors dashed out the cabin and met Iolaus' eyes.

"Res needs us here more than they do out there." He smiled at her, encouraging her decision.

"I know. Res, my name is Gabrielle and this is Iolaus, we're friends of your daddy and will help him look after you. Is that all right?" She smiled as warmly as she could, letting as gentle a look remain on her face as she could muster. But it was hard, in the face of the evidence of the violence enacted against him, it was so hard not to show her anger.

"Okay, 'Rielle." Gabrielle released the breath she was not aware she had been holding, she was never so glad to hear some one truncate her name before, if ever!

Iolaus went around the bed to the other side of Joxer, kneeling up beside his friend he held out his arms to the injured God, not quite sure he would be accepted, not really believing what he was about to do.

"Res, come here and hold on to me. Hold as tight as you need to. Let your daddy and Gabrielle fix your back easier." He looked at the childlike God and was rewarded by a little nod and a double armful of crying God.

"'Laus, it hurts. Why he do it? Was I naughty? Did I do bad? Did he fight mother again? I don't want to be bad, I try to be good, honest I try, I try very hard!" 'Laus' just held him and whispered reassurances that he believed him, he did try to be good. Iolaus believed him, this was a young child in his arms. Injured, frightened, truthful, but a child none the less. He should have been an adult, devious, conniving but basically a truthful adult God. The child was crying. The child needed protection. Iolaus would give that protection for as long as it was required.

The rage in Joxer's eyes was plain to see, as was its twin reflected in Gabrielle's.

Outside Hercules busied himself, dragging the dead bodies of their attackers away and burying them. Xena helped him, silently. For a long time neither spoke. In truth, neither could reconcile the child they had seen in the cabin and his injuries with the God they both knew. And worst for Hercules, the father he had been learning to trust had done this to his own son, his brother. Would he have attacked him if he had been at hand instead of 'Res? He also knew that he wouldn't have stood a chance in surviving those injuries and felt so blindingly guilty to be glad it was 'Res and not him.

"You've more experience with children, I thought perhaps he's about five, what do you think?" The unusually quiet voice of Xena finally broke the growing silence.

"Maybe, maybe about four." She looked at him, a quizzical look on her face. "There is a world of difference in the language and behaviour skills of four and five year olds, believe me."

"I do, honest. It's not looking too good is it? He's got too much ground to make up in only four weeks?" Xena stopped what she was doing to look back at the cabin and even the bird song was silenced by the sounds of an injured God crying. Promising he was good.

It was a statement that brought both of them up short. Res crying out that he had been good, just so like a hurt child.

"By his standards, by the standards of all the Gods he was actually being good. Why in Tartarus' name did he do that? To his own son!" Hercules turned sharply away from the cabin and continued to bury the dead. Pushing the concerns of the living away for another time.

Xena lifted her hand, to reassure her former lover of her understanding. She knew this man, and knew he would be eaten up with guilt at the realisation that he wouldn't have survived this attack. Wordlessly she let her hand drop back to her side before bending to the ghoulish task at hand.

After they had disposed of the bodies they re-entered the cabin to find Res now asleep on Joxer's lap and Gabrielle busying herself and occupying her mind making a meal for everyone. Iolaus was standing beside the bed, more or less standing guard. To Hercules it was like walking into a wall of rage. For once it was not turned towards the sleeping God in Joxer's lap but his father. It was as if Zeus had let down all of humanity when he had attacked his own son, for no apparent reason.

Joxer eased his 'foster son' off his lap and properly onto the bed, he touched Iolaus lightly on the arm and crossed over to where Hercules and Xena had joined Gabrielle. At his silent bidding, Iolaus followed.

"I didn't get the chance to say anything earlier but nice timing guys. Thanks for the help today. I think this has been a definite step forward though. Last night he knew of no one else but me. He didn't mention anything about the attack. So, what's the plan? Do we head for Thrace now or what?" He looked for a form of reprieve in these heroes, some one else to make the decisions as to when they travelled and how. All Joxer could think of was the 'child' asleep, in the bed. And what he would need to help him grow.

The blank faces around him told their own story of shock and horror. He had the distinct feeling that if some one was to tell Hercules his father was outside he'd have a good go at killing him. Joxer could see the rage building and knew he had to deflect it before it could boil over and put Res at risk.

"Before we decide anything, why don't we eat? After lunch and when Res is awake we can look at things again. Hercules, could you step outside please while I say a prayer." The look he gave the Demi-God signalled his demand for compliance. Hercules went with him.

Once outside Joxer knelt down on the compacted earth and spoke aloud his prayer. It's brevity and encryption amazed Hercules. The bronzed hero vowed to never underestimate Joxer again.

"Eternal mother, I thank you once more for this days bounty. Had it come with extra chairs and bedding it would have been miraculous. My son continues to make progress, even through his re-opened wounds. Bless his rest that he might be stronger for it. And look after all stray horses you might encounter, they'll bring you luck." He stood and met Hercules' amused glance. "What, you could have done better?"

"No, I didn't even think about Argo. But I might join you in prayer though." Hercules knelt, not a position he was used to addressing the Gods from. "Eternal grandmother, I thank you for your opportunities given me this day. To show me my duty to my family and friends. Guide now our footsteps so we do not stumble on your path. Show us the way to the future, and your grace." He too stood.

Elsewhere in Greece a very happy Goddess received her children's prayers and allowed herself the pleasure of smirking. She looked at Xena's horse and stroked it's face. She looked into it's mind and saw where it had come from. She sent it back, temporarily, to one of Ares' stables. The servants would look after it and say nothing. They knew better.

It was the work of a second to grant Joxer's wishes. More chairs and bedrolls for all of them. What else had she overlooked in her haste to aid Joxer and Res? Hercules was right they would have to travel soon. She really needed to talk to him, face to face. Casting around with her powers she discovered the other Olympians were ignoring her again. Silly old Grandmother, what does she know of things. What indeed!

She summonsed Hercules.

One minute Iolaus was leaning against the table watching Hercules smile as he entered the door, then four more chairs appeared, followed by bed rolls and other necessities. Then just as the surprise was registering on Hercules' face his friend vanished from sight. Panicked he jumped up and headed for the door.

"You don't think you know who has summonsed him? Looking for..." He indicated the subject of his speech by inclining his head in that direction. "He might be holding Herc up as a scape goat!"

"No, grandmother trouble I reckon. He prayed to his grandmother for direction, and I guess he's getting his answers as I got mine!" Joxer pointed to the chairs and started to set them up around the table. "He'll tell us when he gets back. Hmm, something sure smells good!" He continued to sort the table. Gaea had thought of everything. Extra food, plates, the lot.

Back in her clearing Gaea was indeed conferring with Hercules.

"How is he?" She knew Hercules would not misconstrue her question, the subject was uppermost in his mind.

"Joxer says much better. He's remembering the attack. Only to ask why 'he' did it. He keeps begging us to believe he was trying to be good." Hercules met his grandmothers eyes, nothing hidden, "He was crying."

"My poor Res." The eternal mother let her head fall back, eyes shut as if to block out the world from her mind, trying to hold in the tears. Her head shot forward when she felt two warm, strong arms hold her and a broad chest give her refuge.

"Grandma? What do we do? He's too young to be God of War. It's like he's no more than four years old." Hercules whispered to his grandmother.

"My word, that 'is' good progress. Joxer wasn't kidding was he!"

"What do you mean?"

"When I left them yesterday he was as a baby, new born. He's made four years in less than twenty four hours. His progress will slow down though as he gets closer to adulthood." She leaned back to smile at her grandson and show him her confidence in his brother's ability to recover. "I don't sense any other human beings around that valley. I'll go play noisily with my powers else where just in case HE gets nosy again. Stay there for a few days. Joxer has an excellent map I gave him. It'll guide you for me. Once Res is a little older, a little further on the road to recovery start out for Thrace. Oh, and you can tell Xena that her horse is being taken care of, back from whence it came."

Hercules just looked at her.

"She'll either know straight off or figure it out for herself. If Res suddenly runs for cover, you know HE is coming to visit. It's all I can do for fore warning. Look after your brother for me. I'd ask you to give him a hug for me but I guess..." She was interrupted.

"I'll do that. He's not hard to hug, right now he's almost adorable. What went wrong? What happened to him?" From smiling, to almost crying again, Gaea realised just how badly she had misjudge this bastard child of her son.

"He was given his Godhood and shown no mercy thereafter. Not that he saw much to begin with." She took a deep breath, she knew this mortal child would not understand, probably never would understand the full meaning of being a God. "He was four at the time. And he lived each of those four years one day at a time. No miraculous overnight growth into maturity and wisdom. Just a day by day struggle to survive. It's ironic that you have had more life milk from Hera than Res ever got. She birthed him and handed him over to a wet nurse. He was almost two before he met her again. She took over his instruction when he was almost four. Her instruction was in how to hate. She poured her hate out onto that child. Zeus was as bad if not worse. Res was his whipping boy for so long. All he has ever really known was hate. It's hardly surpassing then that he hates everyone and everything. I'm surprised he chose to go to Joxer?"

"Maybe he didn't choose Joxer but I think he's going to be heartily glad that he did end up with Joxer looking after him."

"I hope so, for his sake, I truly hope so!" She caressed his cheek. "I'd better get you back before even Joxer runs out of reassurances for your hunter friend."

Hercules grinned then opened his mouth to ask how she knew what Iolaus was doing, before he could form the words he was back in the cabin and Iolaus was indeed fretting. And Joxer was indeed reassuring the hunter.

"Herc! What happened?" Iolaus stood away from the table and crossed to stand before his friend. Checking with his eyes for any sign of injury.

"Grandmother wanted to know how Res was, how things were fairing and to give me a message for Xena." He turned to look at his former lover and shrugged, "She said your horse was back from whence it came, does that make any sense to you?"

For the first time since arriving at the cabin Xena smiled, then let the smile grow into a laugh.

"How does she know everything?"

"She's a Goddess!" It was Iolaus who replied, grinning, knowing they shared the release his stating the obvious let lose.

"No, it's more basic than that, she's a grandmother!" Joxer's emphatic statement caused wilder uproar. So much so that they woke the sleeping childlike God of War.

"Daddy?" The frightened tone brought instant sobriety to the mortals in the cabin.

"Did we wake you Res?" Joxer rounded the table to cross back to the bed and Res. Once his daddy was beside him he stood up and hugged in to him.

"Yes, I was dreaming. Bey and me were running away from him. I'm hungry!" Res sniffed at the smell of food cooking.

"Come on, sit and get some food." Joxer led his foster child to the table and sat him down. "Is that lunch ready?" He looked at Gabrielle who was in turn staring at the damaged God.

"Yes, sit everyone, sit!" She busied herself transferring food to the table.

Once everyone was seated they began to eat. Res put away almost as much food as he had the previous night. His eating was interrupted as he showed the new comers the magic of the water jug. Once assured they were impressed he sat still and ate.

"Xena, what did Gaea mean about Argo?" As she looked at her companion for an answer neither of them expected it to come from Res.

"Argo go home?" He looked at Xena. The Warrior Princess looked surprised but managed to smile.

"Yes, Res, Argo has gone home. Only for a holiday though." She watched the childlike God for his reaction.

"Okay, only holiday." Then he looked back to his plate before he looked up at the warrior woman again. "'Na!? What a holiday?"

"A holiday is a special time, doing things you don't normally do, go places you don't normally see and go to."

"Oh, sound nice." He dropped the subject and finished eating.

"You got Argo from..." Iolaus pointed at their childlike companion.

"Yes, believe it or not he breeds wonderful horses." She shrugged and lunch continued again.

After the dishes were cleared away and the table moved out of the way and the chairs rearranged around the fire Hercules had began to relax in his brother's company. The others were beginning to accept him as he was. Res was just wanting to play. He pestered his daddy to play the clapping game again. Joxer complied. They sat on the floor and faced each other and counted out the claps of their rhythm.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Okay, got it?"

"Yeah!" Res grinned and lifted his hands and waited.

"Okay then!" Joxer started counting out the rhythm with Res. They got faster and faster until Joxer missed one and Res laughed and clapped his own hands as he celebrated his win.

"Again, again." Res sat ready and Joxer passed out another rhythm. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Got it?"

"Yeah!" Res lifted his hands again and waited patiently.

Again, Joxer and Res counted out the rhythm, over and over again. Getting faster and faster until Joxer missed the beat again. It was not wholly a daddy letting his boy win, it was more that Joxer as a mortal couldn't keep up with a God.

"See, Leez, I winned. Two time!" Res knelt up at his brother's feet and grinned up at him. Hercules lifted a hand to stroke the side of his face. Tears almost forcing their way out onto his cheeks.

"You did Res, well done." The bronzed hero was struggling to speak around the lump in his throat.

"You play?" Res pulled his brother to the floor and waited. Hercules didn't disappoint him. He counted out rhythms and Res clapped and called out the numbers. Game after game Hercules played, getting quite competitive as he and his brother played childish games together. Res still managed to win, but sometimes only just. Hercules' greater experience in letting the child win showed itself.

While they played Xena conferred with the rest of them. A routine of learning was established. Counting and reading and writing first. Morality and ethics and then fighting. But, most of all, how to play and have fun!

The day continued quietly, the evening meal was filled with fun as the mortals got used to dealing with Res. Even while Joxer changed the dressings on Res' back, they all managed to remain inside the cabin. Not too calm, but they remained and encouraged Res to sleep.

"He's improved even over the course of the day. I'd reckon he's gained a year or two. All those co-ordination and counting games, the reading. Have you noticed his hunger to know?" Hercules looked around as his friends nodded and agreed with his assessment.

"Between his hunger for food and his hunger for knowledge, let's hope we don't hit a famine in either!" Gabrielle laughed, quietly. The other's relaxed and joined in. For a day that started so badly it looked like it would end a lot better.

Bed rolls were laid out and everyone turned in. Joxer with Res, the others on the floor. Bey had an unrivalled view of the cabin and Gaea could see her other grandson sleeping. She turned back to the troubles on Olympus.

Coming back to the here and now, Gaea let the doors to her main temple open and admit Hera. She was still managing to be the concerned loving mother. That was two days now, some sort of a record for Hera where Ares was concerned.

"Yes daughter, how can I help you today?" Gaea would have sighed but she felt sure Hera would start throwing fireballs around. Her daughter's rage was sparking from her. This looked serious, had Hera found out where Res was hidden? She couldn't have, could she?

"Have you seen the replay of what happened in Zeus' study yesterday? Have you? I never thought I'd say this, but Hercules is entirely innocent, for once! That old bastard tried to kill my baby. It was deliberate!" Hera walked around and around the temple, not really letting off steam, just not able to control herself enough to sit down.

"I've seen nothing. Show me!" She summonsed a scrying mirror and bade her daughter to control her emotions long enough to focus her energies.

What she saw left her cold.

Ares was in his father's study, ostensibly to confer with the King of the Gods about the next years famines and his plans to cull the male population. Ares was leaning against a table, a map spread out before him. He was showing his father the main trouble spots, or so he thought. It was obvious from Zeus' lack of interest he was paying no notice to what his son said. He kept looking over at the scrying mirror in the corner. It was as tall as Ares and as broad.

Ares looked up and caught his father's attention wandering. He straightened and folded the map, carefully.

"I see I'm boring you. No change there then. Good day father!" Ares was leaving, he had almost reached the door when he heard the explosion. He turned and without thinking he transported himself in front of the flying glass. It impacted against his back and head and Zeus stood there smiling.

"You know I bet myself you wouldn't do that, I hate being proven wrong. You couldn't get even that right!" Zeus lost control of his temper and let fly with a very strong bolt of lightning. It picked Ares off his feet like a limp rag and threw him against the wall, driving the shards of glass deeper into his skin. The pain must have been intense as Ares screamed and vanished. The light that surrounded him was not his accustomed blue white, it was tinged with red.

Gaea looked at Hera, her daughter nodded and looked right back at her.

"Ares was timing it to reach his father before the glass could hit. If he disappeared while still timing he could appear at any point in the past. At any age in the past!" Hera was now genuinely concerned for her son. Of all the things she had done to him, nothing compared to the pain and suffering his father had inflicted on him.

"He was timing." Gaea's tone was not one of shock but like some one who had just solved one of life's big mysteries. At least she now knew why Ares had retreated to the past. His memories were all still there but jumbled in time. That explained a lot. Not how to bring him back but at least what had happened to him.

"Mother? Do you know something I don't?" Hera was frozen as she tried to understand her mother's expression.

"I know a great many things you don't! And a great many of them you never will know." Gaea was trying to imagine herself in Ares' place. Why had he done that? Tried to save his father? "Oh, Ares, Ares, what were you doing?" She mumbled to herself.

"Mother!" Hera was back to pacing, trying to get her mother to pay attention to her show of maternal concern.

"I know, you don't know why you stay married to the King of the Gods, why should you be expected to put up with being the Queen of the Gods. Ask yourself this daughter. What have you ever done for the Prince of the Gods? For Zeus' heir apparent, for your son? Let's see, you gave birth to him and then...? Oh yes, you gave him away!"

"I trained him for his Godhood!"

"So you did! You beat him everyday for how many years? Twisting his mind, his body, his soul, and you expect me to say what? That you have been a model parent? You are no better or worse than HIM!" She pointed to the now quiescent mirror.

"He was destined to be the GOD of WAR! He had to be prepared for that role. I did what I thought best!" Hera's anger now had a new target. The rage she carried with her was phenomenal. Gaea just couldn't see where it was all coming from.

"No matter what he was destined to be, he was a baby!" Gaea could see them arguing around in circles for aeons. Much as they always had.

"I know. You just don't understand do you? I read the Fates patterns for their future weave. If I had loved Ares and Eris then Zeus would have killed them and eaten them, sound familiar, like family history repeating itself? My options were simple. I loved my babies and they died, I hated my babies and they lived. What would you have chosen? I know what caused this attack, it was me! ME! I let Zeus see me teasing Ares. Ares laughed, I was calling him his Aunt Hacate's very favourite nephew! He looked at me and said there were worse things to be. He gave me such a bitter look, but Zeus never saw that. He saw me and Ares apparently having a real moment of mother-son interaction. It's what I think set him off. Like that past compulsion was set to go off whenever he thought I loved Ares too much. He has robbed me of so much, my right to choose my husband, my pride with all his lovers and bastards. My babies. And he parades his bastard in my face, telling me what joy it is to have a son worthy of love! 'Oh, isn't a pity Alcemene was not a Goddess? Wouldn't Hercules make such a wonderful God?' I so want to ask him if that would make his beloved son a delicious night time snack! 'Hercules is so much better than any Gods you've produced.' He's so far thrown one of my boys off Olympus, physically, never forgiven the other for refusing to take sides in that damnable Troy fiasco and now this!" Hera ran out of steam and rage. She had finally told her mother what was going on and now had nothing more to say.

"Daughter, you should have told me! We could have done something." Gaea was aghast at what she had missed with her blinkered obsession with her Res. Zeus, so like father, like son. Yet, Ares was a father several hundred times over and had never once tried to eat his children. Kidnapped them at least a dozen times, but had never so much as bitten one! Even to her own ears that sounded so childish, but Ares' obsession with his children was easily explained. He wanted someone to love him as he never had been as a child. He had never figured out that it just didn't work that way. Gaea turned her attention back to Hera who had overcome her shock at Gaea's entreaty.

"What? What could we have done?" Hera was surprised that it could have been that easy. Doubting it would be, yet in her secret heart of hearts grateful Ares and Eris had had their grandmother to shelter behind either way.

"I don't know, just something!" Mother and daughter faced each other and finally Gaea held open her arms for Hera to shelter in. She couldn't forgive her daughter for all this heartbreak she could have saved her precious Res. But, she could understand why she had chosen the road she had. Her anger, her bitterness, all faded in time, leaving her empty, fearing to fill it with love.

If a smile caused this, a caress might cost Res his life! No, better to have Hera keep her distance. Let the mortals sort out this mess.

"Why did he blame Hercules then? I'm still a bit lost." That was true, the elder Goddess was sure there was more to this story than Hera had told her yet.

"I honestly don't know for sure. But, I think the compulsion will not allow itself to be recognised by him. He probably doesn't know why he did it. Just that Hercules has a problem with Ares. Two and two made fifty three on this occasion. What a mess. I'd better get started looking for Ares. When would he go? When was he ever happy?" Hera sighed and hugged her mother, her real grandmother, and tried a smile. Amazed she didn't instantly combust in the process.

"Do me a big favour Hera?"

"What is it?"

"Look very noisily in Attica, stomp around Athens with a vengeance. Be loud, be visible and listen out for me. When I call come running. And don't fight with Hercules till this is all sorted out, huh?" Gaea smiled, quite conspiratorially.

"When?"

"Present time."

"Anything for you mother." She smiled, probably the first real, warm smile Gaea had ever seen on her face in all the centuries since Ares and Eris were born.

"And Hercules?"

"If he's able to help his brother then I'll help him. I won't like it, but I'll do it. Shout if, when you need me."

"Thank you Hera, good night daughter, I think you're going to be very busy for the next few days. I'll ask you to move around from time to time. Just stand ready." It felt good to be on the same side again.

"I'll be ready, good night mother." She schooled her features from relief to rage, but now Gaea saw what to look for in the way she held her body, the look in her eyes she saw the rage was a mask. An old and very familiar mask.

"If you see him, give him my love. I dare not, ever.!"

"I will." Gaea watched Hera leave her temple then sat down heavily. Things had swung around and around the last two days. No one seemed to be what they appeared to be. She decided she needed some time to rest, sleep would be good. She had never needed it so much in many, many millennia.

The morning arrived with the close attention of a childlike God and a room full of indulgent or at best semi-indulgent adult mortals. Res jumped around, not standing on anyone, but making enough noise that made further sleep a lost cause for the cabin's occupants.

"Play, play, play" He chanted as he bounced from adult to adult.

"Later Res, let us wake up first. You not hungry yet?" The voice of reason belonged to Joxer.

"Daddy, play games today?" Res was just too energetic that morning.

"What games?" Joxer was waking up, slightly ahead of most of the others, slightly behind the one person who had done it all before. Hercules sat up and watched his brother, happy, lively and full of energy, dancing round the room.

Res stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Joxer. His face contracted in a look that Hercules recognised only too well. Res was faced with something he either didn't know or couldn't figure out for himself. He didn't know any games. He couldn't play the games children the world over played because he had never been shown how.

"I'm sure we can make up some games, Joxer, Res is very quick to learn. Aren't you?" The bronzed Demi-God got up and put an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Am I?" Res looked at his brother and grinned. It reminded the hero of his other brother before the bitterness of living in his shadow had driven him away from his family. This brother, at least, could compete on an even footing, probably a better than even footing than Hercules himself.

"Of course you are. Now help us get sorted here and after breakfast we'll see what games we can think up."

"Oh, Leez, that will be good." Res bent to his task and piled all the bed rolls in a haphazard heap and noisily dragged the table back into place. As Xena and Gabrielle left the cabin, Res tried to follow. He was held back by Iolaus.

"You wait here Res, give them privacy."

"Why 'Laus, what they do? I want to go with 'Na! Want 'Na!" Res felt something was being kept back from him and he didn't like that feeling at all.

"Because that's the way it is with women. You give them privacy, they give you privacy." Ioalaus thought he might get away with a half answer, he was wrong.

"Why? Why can't I go pee with them? Women pee too!"

"Res! It is not respectful. Good manners require we wait for Xena and Gabrielle to return to the cabin. Just accept that women are different from men, we're all made different and leave it at that, okay." The sharp words of chastisement came from Res' foster father, Joxer. Res just looked at him, his bottom lip trembled a little as he thought about his daddy's anger. Joxer looked back at him in horror, fearing Res was about to burst into tears, he'd known too much fear and terror already. "We are polite people Res, we don't invade other people's privacy, without good reason, okay" This time he smiled an encouraging smile at the hyperactive God before him.

"Okay daddy, but I need to pee, now!" Res danced around again. This time trying to keep the requirements of a full bladder under control.

Luckily they were saved by the prompt re-entry of Xena and Gabrielle.

"Now you can go out!" Joxer smiled and lead the way out of the room, but was rapidly over taken by the mad dash of Res as he left the cabin. As the now desperate God dashed out the cabin, squealing and laughing Xena and Gabrielle watched him and Joxer leave. Gabrielle smiled at their retreating backs while Xena's eye showed a much more complex emotion than simple indulgence.

"What happened to him? How did a child like that become a God like him?"

"Whatever it was, it was no fault of his, I'd bet!" Hercules looked at the disappearing backs of 'Res and Joxer, before he too headed for the door.

"He doesn't know any games. He was almost in tears trying to think how to play. Whatever happened to him, it was his parents that did it. How can any parent, mortal or God, have a child and not teach them how to play?" The blond hunter shrugged and followed his partner.

"What would he be like if he had been raised by loving parents? Even one loving parent?" The red haired amazon shrugged, letting her companion know she didn't really expect an answer. She got one anyway.

"He'd be just like that." She leaned out the unshuttered window and watched Res running around, chasing his 'daddy'. "It looks like he's found a loving parent!"

Silently, the two women watched the damaged God and their friends chasing all over the little clearing. The air rang with the sound of Res' laughter.

For two more days the idyll survived undamaged!

"Dinner!"

"Rabbit!"

"Dinner!"

"Rabbit!"

"Dinner!" And Iolaus broke the rabbit's neck one more time.

"Rabbit!" And Res brought it back to life, one more time.

"Res, this animal is for our meal, stop brining it back to life. Please!" The hunter was getting very frustrated with his charge. He was supposed to be teaching him how to hunt but the childlike God had no stomach for killing the animals he ate. This was not the first time they had had this argument. But this was the first time the God had brought their dinner back to life. His powers were becoming focused.

"No, don't eat the rabbit." Res was almost in tears, but the group had to eat.

"We have to eat the rabbit Res, we are all hungry, you too!" Iolaus killed the rabbit again. Res burst into tears. He was very angry but he pushed his rage at a near by tree, nowhere near Iolaus. The hunter was amazed at this God of War's desire to protect life, even his!

Without Persephone the underworld was cold and lonely. Hades sat at his table, trying to work up the interest in eating his meal. Into his depression a rabbit's soul appeared, then disappeared, then came back, and was gone once more. That the animal's soul was vanishing from his dinner table told the God of the Dead that a God was involved. But none of the Gods would bother about the soul of a rabbit. The only God he had ever known to not be able to kill had had that beaten out of him millennia ago. And he was still missing...

Hades picked up the rabbit soul and followed the trail of power back to its source. What he found there left him saddened.

Hades appeared with the rabbit soul and was in time to see his missing nephew burst into tears and fry a tree. He stood, out of mortal sight and watched as Hercules' blond friend took the God of War in his arms and hugged him.

"There, there, Res, it's okay to not want to hurt things. Honest. But we have to eat to live and that includes meat. Where did you think your meals came from?" Iolaus kept his tone light, almost teasing, trying to get Res to smile.

"Daddy. Daddy makes dinner." The voice was that of a young child, and a profound shock to his uncle.

"Even though it's normally Gabrielle that does the cooking?" Gabrielle had this problem with letting anyone else do the cooking, now with Herc's cooking and Xena's Iolaus could understand this attitude, but he was an excellent cook, and even Joxer wasn't too bad. So long as you avoided his gravy.

"Yeah. He only let's her do what he wants her to do!" Res' belief in his all powerful 'daddy' had not wavered. Iolaus was impressed by his loyalty to his daddy, and Joxer's loyalty to his 'son'. The would be warrior had become somehow a lot more confident, now he had someone who needed him.

"Let's get the rabbit to Gabrielle for dinner." Iolaus was about to start gutting the animal when Res touched it one more time. This time laughing at his 'uncle' 'Laus.

"Rabbit!" He giggled as he spoke until his power did more than revive the deceased rabbit. It brought Hades into view. When Res saw his real uncle he screamed in panic. "Him, he's here to take me to him. I don't want him!" Res let his power erupt, directly at his uncle.

"Res!" Iolaus screamed to get his attention. "Res!" He tried again,. "Res stop, please!" It was no use. Res was beyond reason, trapped in himself by his own fear and panic.

The noise had attracted the others and they had come running. Almost as one, they stopped when they arrived at the clearing and saw the new player in the drama.

Joxer didn't let his fear control him, his 'boy' needed him. He had to stop this. Somehow!

"Res, please stop. Let him speak for himself and we'll call Grandmother, okay?" His quiet voice reached his foster son where probably nothing else would.

"Don't let him take me, not to him!" Res buried his head in his daddy's shoulder and wept, every inch the lost and hurt child.

Hades just watched. Unable to do more than shield himself from the fury of his nephew's attack. He was amazed at the mortal's ability to calm him, just like that.

"No one will take you anywhere, at least not without me they wont!" Joxer helped him to stand and they crossed to their companions and turned to face the newcomer.

"Gaea, you'd better get here, like right now!" Hercules' voice called out to his Grandmother as he waited for his uncle to speak and make his interests known.

Gaea arrived without any light show. One second she was not there, and the next she was.

"Hades?" She challenged her 'son'.

"I was curious, this rabbit kept appearing and disappearing from my dinner table. So I picked it up and followed it back here. What has happened to him? What did Zeus do to Ares?" The God of the Dead was not prepared for the reaction his nephew had to HIS name as well as his own name.

"No, not him! I don't want him! I don't want to be that, you can't make me be that. I'm not Ares, I'm RES! RES! Not ever that ever again!" He tried to break free of Joxer's arms and failed.

The only person who fully realised what was happening there was Gaea, she was ever so glad that Joxer could follow orders. A healthy diet and he could out live them all.

"I never wanted to be that, HE made me!" Res sniffed and tried very hard to not cry, but the tears kept falling and Joxer just kept holding him. Protecting him. Never had Res felt this safe, this secure, except for the time 'Cle 'Des took him underground. No, that wasn't right! To the Underworld. He hid there for almost a month...because HE had hurt him. He remembered. He didn't want to remember, not that!

Mistaking Res' quiet thinking for him calming down Joxer began to relax his hold on the distraught childlike God of War. This proved to be a slight error in judgement, for as soon as he felt the embrace relax Res pushed himself free and ran to his 'Cle 'Des.

"Cle Des, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, honest. Don't hit me any more?" He stood there and looked at his Uncle Hades and tried to hold his eyes. But, as children the world over do in these situations his eyes darted all around but never quite to the required spot...

"Oh, Res!" Was all the God of the Dead could muster. He held his nephew tight to his chest and just marvelled at him being alive. For all their fights and disagreements this was possibly the only God on all of Olympus that had ever truly understood him. Despised by their fellow Gods, who knew of the worlds need for such as them, but wished they could exist somewhere else instead of pure, clean Olympus.

Hades relived Res' memory of the one time he had tried to get Ares away from Zeus. At his current mental age Res could not effectively shield his thoughts. Consciously pulling away from those memories, Hades looked at his mother.

"What did he do?" He hoped she would know to precisely which 'he' he referred to. Then, he reasoned, his mother always knew just about everything.

Gaea looked at all the people in that clearing and felt the desire to know emanating from all of them. Should she let them see what Zeus did to her beautiful grandson? No way should she let Res see that, or should she? The silence was rapidly becoming oppressive. Res had retreated back to Joxer and she saw the look in Hades' eyes as he watched him walk away from his side.

She pointed to a spot just to the left of Hades and a mirror appeared. She crossed to Res and took his hand.

"Come for a walk with me? Tell me what you've been doing?" As they walked away the mirror activated leaving the rest of the group watching what had happened just four days ago.

Ares was once more in his father's study, conferring with the King of the Gods about the following years famines and his plans to cull the male population. Ares was leaning against a table, as he had done millions of times before, a map spread out before him. He was trying to show his father the main trouble spots. It was obvious from Zeus' lack of interest the King of the Gods was paying no notice to what his son said. He kept looking over at the scrying mirror in the corner. It was as tall as Ares and as broad.

They watched in silence until Zeus' last speech.

"You know I bet myself you wouldn't do that, I hate being proven wrong. You couldn't get even that right!" Zeus lost control of his temper and let fly with a very strong bolt of lightning. It picked Ares off his feet like a limp rag and threw him against the wall, driving the shards of glass deeper into his flesh.

Finally they knew just what had happened, and wished they didn't.

The intense pain showed in the War Gods face as he vanished. The light that surrounded him was not his accustomed blue white, it was tinged with red. It meant more to Hades than the mortals, it told him why his nephew was so damaged.

"Why would he do that? To his own son?" Hercules was confused this was not the father he thought he knew.

Hades turned to his mortal nephew and glared at him. The memory he shared with Res coming back to haunt him. It gave him an idea, a way to show Hercules the things he simply did not know about his father. It was time the hero learned the truth.

"This was by no means an isolated incident. HE was never the father to Res that he was to you. Never! Look, do you remember this?" The mirror fogged and cleared to show a small sandy haired boy sneaking into a temple.

"Father? Father?" He did not need to wait long for an answer.

"Hercules? What are you doing here? You should be home with your mother! Not that I don't love seeing you?" Zeus looked with undisguised love on his mortal son.

"I just had to see you today." The child hugged his father.

"Happy birthday son. Here!" He produced a package wrapped in gold cloth and kissed his son's forehead. "Now go back to your mother's house, before she finds out that you're here! You've got to help me keep my promise to leave you alone, you know?" Zeus took his young son in his arms and hugged him close. "Well you only have one seventh birthday." He shooed his mortal son out the temple with a fond smile on his face. Untroubled by any thoughts apart from wondering if Hercules would like his birthday present.

Hades cleared the mirror.

"Do you remember that? Your seventh birthday?" At Hercules' confused nod he turned back to the mirror and started the mists swirling, again. "This was your brother Ares' seventh birthday"

Hera was sitting in a temple, alone. Her body language told the viewers she was less than happy. She looked almost guilty, but there was no cues as to why. She shuddered when a door slammed and the building shook. Hera looked even more guilty, if that was possible. Zeus was not happy either: but for a far different reason. He was covered in blood, carrying a very familiar sword. He glared balefully at his wife. Striking out he caught her by the throat and pulled her half way to her feet.

"Where is the little shit?" He shook her and she pointed to the door he had just slammed through.

"ARES! ARES! Get your ass in here! NOW!" The door was cautiously opened and a small, obviously frightened child entered the room.

"Yes, father?" For all his very evident fear the voice was steady, just quiet. A voice those watching found very familiar. The resignation to his fate shown by the seven year old child in the morror before them produced much the same feelings of fear and anger in those watching Ares meet his father.

"Again I've had to do your job!" He punctuated the sentence with several slaps. "Where were you? Here playing with toys?" Slap, slap, slap. "You are a worthless piece of scum!" This time he hit his son with a power blast. The seven year old God flew through the air and slammed against the temple wall. "You will never amount to shit!" Another blast crushed the child God through the wall. He was covered with blood. Lying amongst the rubble of the wall, broken.

Ares lay there only just conscious, not crying, not saying anything.

The audience stood there, unable to turn away, unable to speak of the horror they were witnessing.

Zeus pointed to the door and Hera preceded him out of the temple room, leaving their son behind them. Neither of them so much as glanced at their injured child. The look on Zeus' face that time was one of barely contained murderous rage.

That child lay there for quite some time before Hades and Apollo came in. The God of Healing knelt beside his brother and moved his hand over him. He looked up at his uncle. His face betraying his impotent anger, unable or unwilling to risk himself for his brother in the face of their father's rages.

"Every bone in his spine has been shattered." The God of Healing looked back to his brother, still silent, still stony faced. "Ares? we've got to move you, okay?"

"Okay!" The child spoke for the first time since he had greeted his father, the voice resigned to the pain and suffering. So very evident that this was nothing new. He was seven years old and already resigned to a life filled with pain and suffering. That he had seen and felt all this pain before, that all life held was days of waiting streatched between moments of terror. Each of those watching shared the same thought, no child ought to suffer like this, no matter who, or what, they were!.

The two adult Gods picked up the damaged child. He has said nothing more after agreeing to being moved. As they placed him flat out on a clear bit of floor the God of Healing could now treat his younger brother properly.

"Hold on!" Apollo used his power once more. Finally, the child fell asleep. Hades picked him up and looked at his mature nephew.

"Don't let him know where we are, okay?" He vanished, taking Ares with him.

The mirror fogged again. Every eye turned to Hercules, to gauge his reaction. For his part, the Demi-God only just held onto his stomach contents. He could not relate to that image of his father. Yet, he could not deny what he had seen. What he had seen Zeus do to the seven year old Ares. Remembering those same arms around him, those arms that had tried to kill Ares, made his skin crawl.

Gaea and Res returned to face the silence. Res was laughing, he had Bey with him and was telling the bear a story that seemed to involve a lots of strange and somehow rude sound effects. Hercules was caught between the desire to protect his brother and go find their father a do him some serious injury of his own. He met and held his grandmother's eyes, letting her see all his fury.

"So now what do we do?" Somehow Gaea seemed to know what they had witnessed. No one had an answer for her. And somehow her question seemed to be challenging Hercules to answer her.

"We fight back!" He opened his arms to his brother and the childlike God happily gave him a hug. Hercules suddenly realised he truly loved his brother, even though he truly hated what he had to do. He finally managed to separate brother and God. Person and duty.

"Great idea, but fight who? Zeus? I don't give us much of a chance of surviving that! And why in Tartarus' sake did he do it?" Iolaus tried to make his friend stop and think. Not to just go off with some vague idea of a quest for revenge.

"Well yes, of course Zeus. Who's to know why he did it? If he did that to ..." Hercules didn't finish his statement, at the mention of his father's name Res had become hysterical once more. Pushing against his younger mortal brother Res broke free.

"Not him, not him, not again. Make him go away!" Res returned to his foster father and begged him to help him. "He wants to kill me, he always has!"

"Res! Calm down, no one will let you be hurt. We wont let him touch you." Joxer held on to Res, letting him know through his touch that the childlike God of War was safe. The War God had began to calm down until he thought of something new to worry about.

"What about Ris? She's there, he'll get her! Ris! Ris!" The Gods present felt him summoning his sister. They looked at each other and tried to blanket the power, but to no avail. The message got through. They could only hope that no one else intercepted it.

"Res?" A voice preceded the appearance of yet another deity. This time the voice was high pitched, as if startled. Once visible the mortals in the group were the ones surprised. Eris arrived. More commonly referred to by her job title.

Discord.

"What in Hades' name happened to you? Why you using Res and Ris?" She looked around the clearing and took in all the people and Gods there. "What's going on?"

Res ran to her and took her face in his hands. Leaning into her, he touched forehead to forehead and shared with her all he knew. All he knew was what a seven year old child could comprehend. And lastly, she was filled with his intense relief that she was safe.

"Ris, he hurt me! But I've got a new daddy. Wanna meet our new daddy?" Res took his sister's hand and dragged her over to Joxer. "This is Joxer, he's our new daddy. He's gonna look after us." Res was so sure of his foster father's abilities; Ris was filled with the echoes of his feeling for this mortal. She looked closer, this ex-mortal. He was changing, and judging by his thoughts he didn't know he was changing. She looked at him once more before looking at her brother. He had not been this friendly for many centuries. She rather missed the closeness they had shared when it was always them against the world! Could this ex-mortal help Ares and her to be close again? Did she want that? Did she miss her brother being there for her? Yes! But what would it take to make that dream happen?

"Hello, you may call me Ris. If it keeps Res happy. Now will one of you tell me what is going on here?" She let her gaze move away from Joxer to finally stop at her Grandmother.

"Your father tried to kill Res, as you well know. Four days ago he deliberately exploded a scrying mirror and let Res take the full blast. Then he flung him against the study wall, driving the shards in deeper. Res was timing his jump to reach your father before the glass and metal could, and disappeared while timing. He reappeared in the body of an adult but with the mind of a new born. He refuses to accept Res with an A in front." She stopped to asses her grandson's reaction, thankfully there was none discernible. "As to why? Well, seems 'HE' saw Hera..." She stopped again, this time Res was beginning to shake and display his apprehension and fear at his mother's name being mentioned. But not as bad as when HIS name was uttered. "Seems your mother tried to tease Res, and He saw it. There's a compulsion on him, regarding you and Res. If you get close to your mother he will kill you and consume you. Like Cronus, like father like son! I only found out about this a couple of days ago and have been trying to do some research to figure out how to break it. So far I've drawn a blank." She stopped talking and assessed her granddaughter's reaction. Before ending with a truth that would certainly shock her granddaughter.

"Seems your mother really does love you both. Just has a really strange way of showing it, due to the circumstances. She never thought to get help from anyone, not once!" Gaea shook her head. "Now she's running around Athens and Attica, creating havoc, keeping the old buzzard's attention away from here. How are thing doing on Olympus?"

"Athena has practically got a cast iron promise that she can be Goddess of War once they find the corpse and his sword." She pointed at her brother. "As for mother, well that explains a lot, she's creating chaos all right. And I've been no where near the old goat. Wouldn't go anywhere near him for a bet. Compulsion or no compulsion, I don't care. He's never been a father to me!" Ris, or rather Eris Goddess of Discord looked again at her brother. He was so happy, playing with Bey, standing beside the man he had chosen to be his father. Silently she wished she too could be given that love.

"Then stay with us here, you are more than welcome. Res would love you to be here, and we sure could use the extra hands dealing with an over grown Godly child!" Joxer laughed and gave her a wink. Of all the people on the entire Earth, he would have been the last one to 'wink' at a Goddess. Being foster father to a God obviously suited him. She could feel his thoughts and emotions. He meant her to feel like his daughter. He had such a clear idea of what a GOOD father was. She almost felt herself give way to her emotions. She had been wound tighter than a drum since the attack and Ares' disappearance that this gentle offer was almost her undoing.

"Thanks for the offer, but I kinda think we should be doing something more concrete than hiding out in a forest. Undoubtedly as nice a forest as these thing go, but not really achieving anything." She unconsciously echoed Hercules' sentiment from before her arrival.

"Yeah, but how?" The great hero asked. Putting aside all his loathing for this Goddess, for he felt a reflection from her of what their brother had suffered. Enough to warp any soul. Prepared to begin again with his sister as he was with his brother, his hatred of being manipulated in his view of them giving him an impatient energy.

"Hera could use a hand, give us some cover for what ever action we take. I take it you intend to have him appear in his Temple in three weeks?" Ris looked at each of them in turn, including her uncle and grandmother.

"Yes Ris, that is the basic plan. Have you any suggestions?" Gaea was learning to trust the most unusual selection of people. First it had been Hercules, then Xena, now Eris. Not that she ever distrusted her, just that she never seemed to suffer quite as much, or as often, from her father's hand as her brother did. Except for that one exceptional time ... that had reached a resolution only resently, with the death of Strife.

"Yeah, split the group up. One lot takes Res to the temple, another group take a trip to have words with grandfather, see if he can remove this compulsion. And the rest go help mother." She shrugged.

"Well even I figured that out for myself, what makes you think Cronus can remove the compulsion?" Gaea stood before the Goddess of Discord, hands on her ample hips.

"Because Grandfather giving up part of his compulsion like this could have spelled disaster for the remaining Gods after his downfall. It's like the biggest concentration of Discordant power around. The only reason it didn't work was because mother pre-empted it somehow. That degree of Discord leaves a mark. And I can now see what I now know to look for, I can see that pattern and how it fits in. How to remove that thread though I don't know."

Res stopped all deliberations and almost undid all his sister's carefully maintained shields. He was trying to follow what the grown ups were saying, but getting lost and confused. This left him feeling frightened. Maybe Ris was frightened too? He concentrated, he could do these things now, he thought hard about Ris and a bundle arrived in his sister's hands.

"What the...?" Ris opened the bundle and held her toy. Those watching just looked on in awe as the Goddess of Discord was reduced to an almost quivering mass of emotions. "Cah!" She hugged the toy and just as she was getting lost in the flood of emotion from herself and her confused brother, Joxer whooped with joy.

"What now?" Iolaus was well confused, and judging by the faces of his friends they were just as confused as he was.

"Bey is short for Bear...and Cah is short for Cat! I'm right, aren't I, Bear and Cat. Using the first half of words that would normally be truncated to the last syllable. Bear and Cat!" Joxer folded his arms and rested back on one hip, defying those present to gain say his deductions.

Res smiled at Ris, she grinned back and turned her smiling face on her grandmother and saw the shock there. She looked back at Joxer and grinned in delight. Res tugged her arm and looked into her eyes. They shared an unspoken message before she turned back once more to Joxer.

"Well done. No one ever figured it out before. No one ever bothered. Why did you bother?" The Goddess of Discord held a toy cat in one hand and her brother with her other as she challenged the man who actually wanted to be their father figure.

"Res is my foster son, you are his sister whether you want it or not, it kinda makes you my foster daughter. I'd be a poor excuse for a father if I couldn't figure out how your minds work!" Joxer meant it. He didn't realise he was echoing the thoughts of those around him. He was indeed a better father than Zeus had ever been to these two deities. Ris looked at him with the awe of an adult impressed with another's quick mind. Res just loved his daddy because he was the cleverest daddy in the world. Ris was forced to silently agree with her brother.

"No wonder Res feels safe with you. I would too if I had that luxury." Her quiet statement spoke loud to everyone there. If these Gods had the choice of parent, it would have been Joxer. As child or as adult. They chose Joxer the Mighty over Zeus any day.

"Shall we get on with planing our fight back now?" The question came from Xena. And was a welcome return from the emotionalism that was threatening to swamp Eris. Planing mayhem and destruction was something that had always grounded the Goddess, never more had she felt the need of that grounding than at that precise moment.

Hades sat once more at the well filled table this time with his mother, nephews, niece and assorted mortals. Gaea had decided there were too many of them involved to remain in the mortal world. Once Res retired for the evening Hera was due to join them. This was to be their first major council of war.

The war for War's sake.

Res was running around looking at everything, trying to take it all in at once. He had been here before, many times, but those memories were currently lost to him. Every single thing that attracted his attention had to be shown to Joxer. And Joxer had to appreciate them. Which he did. Each and every one of them!

Eris was watching Joxer for the first sign that this was all an act. But the expert in Discordant acts could find nothing but a genuine delight in her brother's progress. Hades was watching his niece and felt her confusion. Joxer seemed to have the patience of a mountain...almost super human patience.

Hades looked deeply at Joxer.

Eris noticed him looking at Joxer and grinned at him, her mental image of Joxer's new state of being filled Hades' mind and he understood. The smile that they shared went unnoticed, or at least was put down to their delight in Ares' development. Together, uncle and niece sat back and enjoyed the interaction between Ares and Joxer.

"Daddy see this!" Res took yet another prize over for daddy's inspection. This time it was a piece of ornamental art that Persephone had brought with her. It was a delicate figurine of a flying horse. "It's a Pegasus."

"So it is. Be careful with it, it looks real fragile." Joxer looked at the statue, trying to remember what he knew about Pegasus. "They don't exist anymore do they?"

"Do!" Res was so adamant, but his daddy thought it was just a manifestation of his fragmented memories.

"Didn't thingy, hero guy, kill them off?" Joxer thought hard. "Beller... something, Bellerophon?"

"Nah! He tried to capture him, but he flew to Olympus where HE got him. HE was bad to him, but SHE took him away and give him to the Muses. They let me ride him sometimes, when I'm good. She made it breed, but He don't know so don't say. SHE'll be cross if she knows I know!" Res started to tremble. Without a heartbeat of hesitation Joxer put his arms around his foster son and held him. Taking the figurine away from him and putting it safely on the table.

"She won't be mad, honest. But I won't say anything if you don't want me to. Now, I think it's time for you to go to bed. Sleepy time okay?" Joxer looked at their host for directions to their chambers...

"This way, follow me." Hades got up and led the way out of the dining room.

"So, Eris, what do you think about this attack Zeus visited on Ares?" The question was almost immediate as the door shut, it came from her half brother. The ferocity she felt from him toward their father surprised her.

"Not the first, not the last. But one of the worst. Res was lucky to find Joxer, he's a natural dad. Does he have any kids of his own?" She tried to change the subject, and partially succeeded.

"Not that I know of, but he is superb with him. He's got more patience than I do, that's for sure." Hercules looked at his half sister again. "Has HE ever attacked you?"

Eris didn't know where to look, she looked at her annoying half brother then the other mortals and finally at her grandmother. Gaea came to her rescue, not for the first time either.

"He has. Quite probably worse than he ever attacked Res, at least emotionally. It never mattered to him which of them he was hurting, blame was always interchangeable. He can be inventively cruel when it comes to Res and Ris." Gaea reached out to her granddaughter. "Let the subject drop, Hercules."

"What happened?" Hercules was worse than a dog with a bone. But it was Xena who had some odd feeling for what might have happened to this unnaturally subdued Goddess.

"Hercules, leave it. None of your business, it's between Eris and him, not you." She looked at the Goddess and was surprised at a look of gratitude as it flashed across her face at lightening speed.

Something in her tone must have triggered some form of realisation in the bronzed hero as he muttered 'oh' and did indeed let the subject drop. As the growing silence was about to make the lateral move into oppressive Hades rejoined them.

"Joxer is settling Ares. He's just so good with him." He looked at the group of grateful faces around the table. "Ares is fighting sleep. It's just the same as when he was really seven..." The double meaning hit the God of the Dead. Ares, seven again, hiding out in the underworld again after his father had attacked him...again. A comparison that was not lost on the others in the room.

As the silence deepened and rapidly did become oppressive Hera arrived. She was not alone however, she had Hephaestus with her. It was almost as if their arrival brought chaos with them. From an oppressive silence to the anguished cry of a deeply frightened child to silence once more. All present in that room could see the need to run to her son fighting with the realisation that she would just terrify him more...the desire to protect him won, Hera remained standing where she had materialised. Hercules left the room at a run, following the sobbing to Res' room.

Hades had just left the room when Res started asking even more questions. Putting off the moment when he had to go to sleep as long as he could. Even though the emotional storms he had weathered that day had left him exhausted, sleep was still far from his first choice of things to do.

"Daddy, did you see me bring the rabbit back to life?" Res' voice was filled with a sleepy excitement.

"No, I didn't. Sorry I missed it. Bet Uncle Iolaus wasn't too happy with that?" Joxer stroked Res' forehead, brushing the curling hair away from his child's eyes.

"Yeah, he wanted to eat it all up for dinner. I told him I didn't want it dead." Res stopped mid thought and looked at his daddy. "I'm not a normal person am I?"

Joxer just looked at him, worried now with the direction this conversation was taking.

"What do you mean, not a normal person?" He hoped that it wasn't what he feared, Res was his boy, he didn't want to lose that.

"I'm not mortal, I'm a God, aren't I?" It was as bad as Joxer had feared.

"Yes Res, you are a God." Joxer answered honestly, the surest way to lose Res' respect would be to lie to him about something this basic to his nature.

"What am I God of?" Res looked at his daddy, his face openly curious, waiting to hear the truth. Not expecting that truth when it finally arrived.

"You are the God of War." Joxer said it calmly, as if it didn't break his heart or Res' heart for him to say it. He tried to sound as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Yet he knew that where as, in some respects it was, in other more important ways, it wasn't. This childlike God couldn't bring himself to kill a rabbit, how was he to deal with a battle?

Res screamed, his pain a palpable power between him and Joxer. All the would be warrior could do was wait for the first flood of fear and pain to subside. Maybe then he could explain things to Res.

"Not, that!" Res cried out, throwing himself into his daddy's arms. "Not that. I don't want to be that. Everyone will hate me. You will hate me!" He wept, deep soul destroying waves of grief. As if his life had ended at that moment...

Hercules burst into the room and demanded to know what was happening.

"He figured out he was a God, and asked me what he was God of. I couldn't lie to him. I told him; War." Joxer's face was wet with the tears he was powerless to stop.

"Everyone will hate me now. Everyone. They all hate me, all of them. Gods, mortals, immortals, rabbits, everyone..." Res was rambling in his grief. His brother slowly crossed to the otherside of his bed and reached out for his brother.

"Res, you will have to do one of the hardest and one of the most vital jobs for people there ever will be. That is true, but I don't hate you for what you must do. Yes, I wish there was some other way but there isn't. You keep the peace in this world..." Hercules paused as he realised his words were actually true. He recalled the last time he had lived through Ares' loss of his powers. The whole world went mad, bent on destroying itself, as violently as possible.

Ares was indeed responsible for keeping the peace, and war was just a valve, releasing the pressure before it could blow up, destroying everything. Why had he never seen it before? Why now?

"But everyone hates me..." Res was still crying.

"Then we shall tell them the truth. Make them understand." Hercules stroked his brothers back and thought hard to find some way to distract the crying God of War. Rabbits? He had said rabbits hated him... "Why would rabbits hate you?"

"Because 'Laus killed it and I tried to bring it back to life but he kept killing it. I couldn't make him stop killing dinner...I don't like killing rabbits..."

Hercules felt lost here, luckily Joxer looked as if he followed that answer, at least a little.

"He brought the rabbit Iolaus killed for dinner back to life and he and Iolaus argued about it. That's what told him he was not mortal, that he was a God. It was when he realised that, that he asked me..." Joxer let his voice trail off.

"I'm sure if rabbits could worship they would worship the God who tries to save rabbits. But, we do have to eat, if we can't eat rabbits for fear you will turn us all into rabbits, what can we eat?" Hercules was being silly. But the distraction was working, Res was no longer crying, far from happy, possibly he never would be happy again. And that realisation almost broke the hero's heart.

"Fish, you can eat fish!" Res was so emphatic it almost made Joxer and Hercules laugh with relief.

"But what about Poseidon?" Hercules asked.

"He doesn't like people fishing his scaly friends out of the water just to eat them?" Joxer added for good measure.

"Eat 'Don. He's not a fish and he's not a rabbit!" Res thought he had that one figured out.

"No he's a God. Should we eat you instead..." Joxer pretended to try and eat the God of War. Lots of 'yum, yum, yum' and the occasional slurp and Res was giggling helplessly.

"'Leez, help me ...daddy's eating me..." The truth of the joke hit Joxer and Hercules at the same moment. Stopping them dead in their tracks.

"Do you think I'd ever do a thing like that? To you or anyone?" Joxer looked into his foster son's face, looking for the slightest trace of fear there.

"No, silly. You're just playing. I like when you tease me. It makes me laugh!" Res yawned, too tired out from all the days traumas to stay awake.

"I love you Res, always will, forever. You remember that okay?" Joxer hugged him close again and stood up, away from the bed and let Hercules say his own good nights to his brother.

"I love you too, always will. That should never stop us disagreeing about things, but we are and always will be brothers, okay?" Hercules gave him a quick hug and ruffled his already tangled mop of hair.

"When I'm a big God, will I be able to sit up at night with you and daddy?" Res yawned again and lay deeper into the comfort of the bed.

"If you want to, yes." Hercules tucked the blankets under his brother's chin, making sure he had Bey with him.

"Oh, good. When I'm grown up though. G'night 'Leez, g'night daddy."

"Good night son"

"Good night Res"

Foster father and brother quietly left the room before Hercules remembered Hera and her agitated state.

"Em, daddy? Mom's here!" He looked as if he was about to explode into laughter at the fearful, crestfallen expression on Joxer's face. "Don't worry, she's just worried, she arrived here just as Ares screamed. I guess they're all waiting to know what happened! Come on, better get it over with." He led the way back to the dining room.

Once they were back the questions started before the door was fully closed behind them. In the middle of the barrage of questions Hercules took time to note that Hera had not moved an inch. She was still standing in the exact same spot as when he had left. Shock or a fear of causing more grief if she moved? Or just frightened for her son?

"What happened?" Gaea was in no mood for preamble.

"Is he all right?" Iolaus was genuinely fond of the child Res was.

"Why did he scream, was he hurt?" Xena's mind was filled with the horrors of Res' back and the blood soaked mess it had been just days ago.

"Did my arrival frighten him?" Hera's voice was the quietest in the room, yet somehow the loudest in their ears.

"He's not hurt, physically. He just realised he was not a mortal, but a God. He asked me what he was God of, so I told him. I am not about to start lying to him, he's had enough of that in his lifetime. He knows that no one likes the God of War. He told us that himself; that everyone hates him. He doesn't even know you are here ma'am." Joxer took a breath and looked to the Demi-God by his side. He couldn't speak, the emotions running through his mind again stopping him from saying anything else. Hercules understood.

"Res doesn't want to be God of War, he wants to be God of Rabbits instead." He looked at Iolaus and saw the dawning of comprehension in his companions eyes. The mirth that was almost ever present, returning once more.

"He's a natural for that one then." He looked at the others at the table. "I killed that rabbit five times and he still brought it back to life. Luckily we didn't need it for our stew pot. If rabbits can pray, that one is starting a whole new religion based around the God of yo-yoing rabbit souls!" He laughed, and as had been Hercules' intention the others soon joined in. It was almost a law of nature, if Iolaus laughed, everyone laughed.

"What did you tell him, about War?" Hera looked around the room, quelling the laughter with a look.

"That he has the hardest job, ever. That we will tell people the truth, he is the God responsible for keeping the peace. War is and always will be something abhorrent to most mortal minds, but wars are necessary. I told him that I will love him no matter what he has to do as his duty. We will most probably disagree but he is my brother. And I do love him..." Hercules' voice trailed off to a whisper as he took in the expression on Hera's face. Was she angry? Sad? Confused? Happy? She was unreadable, all these years of hiding her feelings from Zeus left her a mystery unless she let you in...

"Thank you for that Hercules. Not for my sake, I'm not that much of a fool. But for his sake, I thank you." Finally she turned towards the table and sat down, Hephaestus did not follow his mother. Instead he crossed to Hercules.

"Might I see my brother for myself?" He asked the hero, never breaking eye contact.

"Don't ask me, ask his daddy." Hercules turned to Joxer and felt the light touch of Hephaestus touching his mind. Looking for reassurance and an explanation.

"May I see him?" The lame God of Fire asked Joxer. Pleading for this chance to reassure himself and probably his wife and her children...Ares' children...Joxer could appreciate how this God felt.

"I'll take you along in a little while, let him get right out to sleep first. He's had a long, emotional day, I'd rather not wake him, you understand?" Joxer indicated towards the table and foster father and God sat together.

"I understand." Hephaestus sat quietly, as if his mind was elsewhere. Joxer supposed it was. Olympus, with his wife...

"Tell Aphrodite she needn't worry. He's with Joxer the Mighty, with bells on!" He laughed at his own joke. Gabrielle sitting next to him nudged his ribs and could only just stop herself from laughing. She remembered the spell Aphrodite had placed on Joxer. And remembered too, how long it had taken him to forgive the Goddess, if ever.

All conversations stopped when Gaea banged her goblet on the table top.

"All right then, to planning. Who does what, with whom and where?"

The council of war had begun.

Once tasks had been allotted, Joxer kept his word and took Hephaestus along to see Res. He impressed on the lame God not to use the injured God's full name. He explained his brother's hysteria at hearing that name. Hephaestus was grateful his brother was asleep. He could then pretend this was the vibrant being he knew as Ares, God of War. Not this shell of the God he was, waiting to become the God he would be. Knowing and seeing were two different things. All he saw was his brother sleeping.

While they were there, Hera walked in to the room. Quietly, shielding herself from any awake occupant of the bed by hiding behind one son and her other son's foster father. She liked this mortal. As she looked at him, she too saw that he was changing, more or less fully changed. This was an immortal being. Reading his thoughts, she saw that he didn't know. 'Mother?' she thought and felt the warm caress of her mother's laughter.

"He sleeps?" The question was in his mind, not his ears. It made Joxer jump. Turning around he saw the Queen of the Gods looking at him, quizzically. He'd seen that look a lot of late and was getting annoyed by it. Did even these flawed beings think him incapable of looking after a child. Be it a God or otherwise?

"No, child. Sorry, Joxer. Your love for him reassures us of his safety. I only wish his real father could have been more like you. Look at him." Hera's eyes were now on her sleeping son. Looking into his dreams they were filled with Joxer. Laughing with Joxer, playing games with him. Listening to lessons from him. Daddy this, daddy that, always daddy was the centre of his life.

"He loves you very much. His is the best daddy in the world, and the image attached to that word is you. I regret, more than you might ever know that all he feels for me, is fear of me. I do love him, but as you have found out, even the Gods are fallible. I thought I could best protect him by hating him. I was wrong. And he paid the price. Look after him for me." She touched her other son's shoulder and beckoned him away.

"No Hera, I will not look after him for you. You look after him for yourself. I'll look after him for his sake not anyone else's. He's a great kid, with love he'd be a great God. If you love him, value him then show him that you love him and let him know. It'll take more than a mortal life time. You have so much to undo, but you can't leave it to me or anyone else. Only you can mend your bridges." Joxer felt for sure his life was now over. He had just reprimanded the Queen of the Gods, a woman not known for her self control. Fireballs at the ready, whoomf...he thought and was somewhat surprised to find himself still alive.

"I guess you're right. At least let him know I'm fighting for him, that I love him?" She nodded to Hephaestus and they both vanished in a golden haze.

"Miracles will never cease!" Joxer muttered and headed for his own bed. He was suddenly so very tired. And they were splitting up in the morning, perhaps he ought to say good night first? Tiredly he did just that. His yawning triggered others. The group split up for the night. The fight back would begin in the morning.

Finally it was just Eris, Hades and Gaea sitting in that great hall. Talking of other things, family things. Being together in a way that before this latest attack by Zeus had been lost to them. If nothing else good came of it, it was reforming the family, as a family.

Morning came all to soon for them. Not really needing that much rest when fit, the three Gods had talked the night through.

Now the War would begin.

Joxer had not been asleep all that long when he felt a hand tentatively shake him awake. He catapulted awake convinced they were under attack.

"What is it, whose attacking, what do we do now?"

"Sorry, you're cross now. I woke you up and you're cross!" The plaintive whisper told Joxer who had woken him, that they were safe and that Res had a major problem. His fear of reprimand had been out weighed by his need to know or share.

"I'm awake. Now, what's wrong? I'm not cross yet, but I do hope you have a real good reason to wake me up? What is wrong?" He patted the bed beside him and Res climbed in, to keep warm and to really know his daddy forgave him.

"How do I do stuff? You know; God stuff?" Res had finally accepted he was a God. But Joxer realised that he had forgotten how to use his Godly powers. What did he know of how Gods do things? He could theorise, he could imagine. Would that be enough? Shouldn't he have Res ask one of the others?

"I don't really know. I could speculate, imagine how things are or you could ask, Gaea, Hades or even Eris?" Joxer looked at Res, there was enough ambient light to see his foster son's expression. The look in his eyes was betrayal.

"But if you're MY daddy and I'M a GOD, then YOU should be a GOD too!" Res was confused, close to tears and frightened. Nothing was what it seemed.

"I'm not your blood daddy, I'm your foster father. I'm not here because I have to be but because I want to be, okay? I want to be here with you, I choose to be here with you. Unless you want me to go away?" Joxer was taking a major risk, trusting his fate to the unstable emotions of an upset seven year old God.

"I don't want you to go away! Why are you leaving me? What did I do? I'm sorry! I won't do it again, promise!" Res was getting hysterical, he was thrashing about, trying to sit up and tangling himself further in the blankets.

"Then I won't go. Now calm down Res, you'll wake the others. Shh, be calm, I'm here for as long as you want me to be here." Joxer finally got his arms around the distraught God and felt him begin to calm down. He groped around for some way of distracting Res. "Do you want my ideas of how Gods do things or to speak to your grandmother?"

"You daddy...Joxer." Res grew up just a little more, and Joxer could feel his own heart begin to break, he was losing his 'boy' and felt powerless to stop him drifting away.

"Okay then. I think that if you can see what you want in your mind clear enough you can make it happen. If you want to go someplace, picture it and just be there. If you want something picture it and make it be there. I think a God's power is limited only by their imagination. Form a picture of what you want, what it looks like, feels like, smells like, tastes like, sounds like...everything about it and just make what you want, when you want, where you want. Does that make any sense to you?" He looked at Res and was pleased by the enthralled look he was getting.

"What if it was a alive thing?" Res whispered his question lest his voice distract Joxer too much.

"An Alive thing, a alive!" Res nodded at Joxer's correction." If it's not a fish, it will breathe, and even fish eat and pee and poo..." Res' giggling interrupted his flow. Still a child at heart, that reassured Joxer. If pee and poo still gets a laugh, he was still his boy, for now! "You have to put all those details into the picture. It's no use creating a cow that barks like a dog or whatever..." Again giggling interrupted him. "...you get my meaning though. Anything you want and can imagine can be yours but only if you create the right picture in your head!"

"Ah ha pictures in my head and cows don't go woof..." Res' voice trailed off into helpless giggles again which ended with a dramatic yawn. "I'm sleepy, can I sleep here daddy?"

"If you want to." Joxer was still daddy. His own voice was little more than a whisper, choked with emotion, Res still wanted his daddy...

"Good, g'night again daddy." And he rolled over and with his back to his daddy he did indeed seem to go right to sleep.

"Good night Res." Joxer found himself drifting off to sleep again himself. A really deep sleep, refreshing...

Morning on Olympus was a golden moment, the perfect dawn, the perfect weather, the perfect harmony of birds singing in perfect trees all shattered by a perfectly horrible cacophony! If the sun could stop in its tracks it would have, and started the day all over again. Not that that would change things.

In his study Zeus was surrounded. What looked like hundreds if not thousands of rabbits surrounded him Thousands of rabbits all wearing armour, and helmets and if he approached too close they bit him.

It was the King of the Gods that was screaming for help. It was unseemly, undignified and totally embarrassing. As the rest of the Gods on Olympus materialised one by one they proved to be no help what so ever. The were all laughing and stirring up the rabbits. Making them mill around and get close to Zeus who was subsequently bitten, again and again.

He surveyed the occupants of the room and quelled some of the more junior Gods laughter. Hera, the bitch was unstoppable, and that bastard son of hers. Zeus tried to shut her up, it only served to make her drive the rabbits towards him again. Not a good plan. Zeus exerted himself fully and controlled his temper. It was a struggle, he had been so angry for days now, ever since Ares had fucked up and disappeared. It was almost as if he didn't want to calm down. Almost.

"Get these abominable beasts out of here!" He indicated to the rabbits in general. One by one the Gods picked up a rabbit each and took them outside the study only to have them reappear in the exact same places they were removed from.

Zeus had tried to get them out by using his own power but that had failed too, so there he was trapped in his own study by an army of rabbits. And that thought enraged him again, it was almost as if he welcomed the excuse.

"Hera, this is Ares' doing. I know it, I'll find him and when I do I'll finish what I started. This time I swear it, I'll..." He was interrupted, by Aphrodite of all those present.

"This isn't Ares' work and you know it. It doesn't have his feel to the power. It's new to me. I know Ares' signature and this simply isn't it. If Ares were alive and able to fight back he'd do more than this, you can bet on it! This is someone else, someone else you've hurt or humiliated some way, som..." He cut her off, he'd heard enough.

"I don't care who it was, right now I want them out of here!" Zeus focused on himself and relocated to the main meeting room, along with all the rabbits. He was decidedly not impressed. He threw a lightening bolt at one of the rabbits and watched, with great satisfaction, as it exploded.

Then he groaned very loudly as the bits of rabbit formed many more rabbits, each with the same preconditioned desire to do him harm. And all of them out for revenge.

One by one the other Gods joined him, they tried again removing the beasts one at a time only to have them come right back. Breakfast was served in the main hall, and Zeus had to eat his standing up! Every time he tried to sit down he was mauled by those rabbits nearest to him, it was humiliating.

Even Hera rejoined him, he noticed Hephaestus didn't. Not that he minded, he really didn't care for the lame God of Fire. Not that Hera was being any use, other than she picked one rabbit up and started stroking it's ears. And the beast didn't even bite her once! In fact it seemed to relax and enjoy her ministrations. Though this wasn't her power signature either. What was going on here?

It definitely wasn't his wife's power signature, nor that of Hephaestus. 'Dite couldn't work up this degree of detail on these 'creations'. He had to admit, it was not Ares' style, nor his signature. A new God? Was Ares dead and his sword passed on to a new God of War? Rabbit of War did cross his mind and he shuddered. This was not a God known to him. It must be a new God. But he couldn't track the rabbits to their source. They had moved around too much for that. These rabbits all seemed to come from Olympus. The only thought in there tiny little rodenty minds was worship God.

The concept of rabbits having the ability to comprehend the concept of a God, let alone actually have a God of Rabbits was mind bending. Some peasant had found Ares' dead body and taken his bright shiny sword. Or killed him with it and then taken it. The other concept was just too bizarre to think about. A Rabbit had Ares' sword?

"Well done Ares. A fuck up even when dead!" Zeus swore vehemently at his dead son and relocated back to his study.

The Rabbits of War, as he was coming to think of them, went with him. He was their prisoner and their God wanted him watched.

The closest two rabbits were well displeased with the re-re-location and bit the King of the Gods.

"Will some one please do something about these rabbits!" Yelling didn't work. The other Gods could come and go and at his continued bellowing they went. Not one of them would stay there with him in that mood.

Except for Hera, she stayed.

"Looks like you're going to have to find a solution yourself. It'll give you time to think about things, reflect on your actions. Maybe, if you become one with the rabbits they'll cease to exist as anything other than an extension of your own guilt. Maybe they're not really here at all anyway?" She put the rabbit she had been petting down and extending her powers she produced mounds of vegetables for them, and water, mustn't forget the water.

"Looks like you could do with a Hero! Shall I look for Hercules, see what he's doing? Ask him about dead brothers and if he's seen any new Gods around lately?" She took one last look around the study and produced several large mirrors. "You might as well have something to watch while you try to figure out how to get rid of these adorable bunny rabbits." She set the images going. Each mirror showed Zeus and Ares or Zeus and Eris. Each mirror showed him all that he had done to his children, over and over again.

Hera too left him to his study full of rabbits. And mirrors.

"Father, please don't!" One mirror screamed at him. Ares' voice begging for him to stop and this enraged him, goading him in to a redoubling of the beating he was inflicting on his four year old son.

The rabbits looked at the mirror, as if comprehending exactly what they saw, they turned on Zeus and attacked him. When the image stopped playing they stopped biting.

Then the next mirror started up, Ares was six, Zeus was amazed that a six year old could have that much blood in him. The rabbits didn't like that one either.

The King of the Gods tried blasting the mirrors. Blasting the rabbits he knew didn't work. He found out that the mirrors were protected and when he and the rabbits relocated, the mirrors did too.

Ares' seventh birthday...at the same time Hercules' seventh birthday played out.

Ares' first war and the beating he had inflicted on him for crying over the funeral pyres for the dead. He had been seven and a half.

Eris' punishment.

And Ares' beating when he tried to stop it.

And Strife's birth.

And the beating he gave Ares when he took the boy from his sister to raise as his own.

And five days ago, the deadly force he inflicted on Ares when he time jumped to save his life.

Over and over he was forced to watch all the punishments he had metered out to his children.

"He was trying to save my life! Why?" As the King of the Gods watched the mirrors repeat all the horrors over and over again, he couldn't answer that question.

He pushed out his will, creating his own mirror. Commanding it to play the happy times. The times when Ares and Eris hadn't been punished for their wrong doing.

He looked on in horror as the mirror remained steadfastly blank.

Breakfast in Hades' halls was interrupted by the arrival of an hysterical Hephaestus. He sat down at the table and laughed for a good ten minutes. When he finally won the battle to get himself under control he looked up into Ares' innocent eyes. Almost innocent eyes.

"Rabbits" Res whispered and Hephaestus was off again. He was still laughing when Hera appeared. That brought an immediate reaction from Res. He had been asleep the previous night and didn't know their mother was fighting on his side.

"Oh. Res, it's all right. Mother will not punish you. Honest, you're safe!" The big God of Fire took his trembling brother into the shelter of his arms and just held on until the trembling childlike God finally calmed down enough to listen.

"Was it him?" Hera asked her lame son. Only just holding in her own amusement.

"I definitely think so. When I arrived he whispered rabbits at me!" That set Hera off yet again, and she sat heavily on one of the chairs, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Oh my!" She gasped as she fought for self control. "Why rabbits? Res, my sweet child, you have excelled yourself this time. Rabbits!!" Her audience was beginning to wonder at the sanity of the Queen of the Gods.

"Res, what have you done?" Joxer was beside him, looking at the innocent face that almost convinced him. There was a sparkle of mischief in those eyes. Not malice or evil, just a childish sense of mischief. The would be warrior speculated that it was the first time in the God's life such a look had been there, clear for all to see.

"I did what you said. Pictured it all out and did it. I gave him rabbits to fight him." Res looked for reassurance that he had not done something bad.

"He used his power? Has HE traced it yet?" Hades was concerned that his domain would become a Godly battlefield.

"He can't trace it. It's a new signature. Not his." Hera pointed to Res. "I have to admit I'm at a loss to explain it. How a God with the mental age of a seven year old mortal can use such a sophisticated spell and change his signature into the bargain!"

She turned to her injured son and did something she had never, ever dared do before. She smiled, a warm loving smile, it reached her eyes and her love for her son shone from her. Res was captivated. He'd never seen anything like it, ever! Until Joxer.

"Res, how did you do it? Make the rabbits?" She laughed, slightly. Unable to keep her face straight while thinking about all those rabbits.

"I did it how Joxer said. I even remembered the pee and I remembered the poo too!" Res stood there with his hands on his hips, looking remarkably like himself while the two newcomers from Olympus laughed hysterically once more.

"Pee!" Hephaestus gasped, while Hera nodded and muttered "Poo!" right back at him.

It took a full quarter of an hour to get the whole story out of them.

And a further half hour to get the rest of their comrades to stop laughing.

"How can he get rid of them?" Eris asked her giggling brother.

"Easy squeezy, Ris. He asks nice for them to go away." Res hugged his sister. "An' they hop away outside."

"What?" Ris squealed. "Just has to say, please go away rabbits! And they all hop outside! Wait a minute, outside? You mean they're like permanent features on Olympus now? Armour wearing attack rabbits?" Res nodded, emphatically. Ris covered her face with one hand and grasped her brother's shoulder with the other. Taking deep, shuddering breaths she maintained her control, just. Looking up into earnest, mischievous eyes she suddenly realised she really liked the kid her brother was growing into. "Attack rabbits! Even Strife would have loved that one!" The laughter died in her brother's eyes, instantly.

"Strife's dead. He didn't have Joxer to save him, so he died." His belief in his 'daddy' so profound it touched his sister in a way nothing had ever touched her before. For the first time, ever, she felt the desire to comfort someone. She even felt the need to reach out to her son. But, now that was too late!

"Yeah, I know Res, but he's out of harms way now. Safe." Ris felt tears well up, for her brother and to her further shock, for her son.

"He'd have liked the rabbits?" Res asked.

"He'd have loved the rabbits. Tartarus, he'd let them share his temple with him if they wanted to. Armour wearing attack rabbits, it's just so not you, but it is so totally you! I can't explain it." Ris wiped her brother's tears dry and patted his cheek. She turned back to face their mother.

"So we have a clear field while HE sits in his study avoiding rabbits?"

"He stands in his study. The rabbits bite when he sits down. But I left him something to do. I gave him some mirrors to keep him company. He's having to review all he's done over the years." Hera crossed to stand closer to her daughter and by extension, closer to her son.

"Was that wise?" The challenge came from Joxer. It seemed it was his destiny to challenge the Queen of the Gods over everything to do with Res. Since he was doing a much better job of raising him than she had ever done she didn't really mind. Or so she kept telling herself. She did not feel envious of his relationship with Ares ...Res. Honest, she didn't.

"We have to get him receptive to the idea of the compulsion if we're to have any chance dealing with it. He had to start looking at the patterns sometime. At least this way he's a captive audience!"

"True, but the smell, rabbits smell don't they?" Joxer looked at Iolaus for confirmation.

"They use pee to mark out their turf, I suppose they'll do as much to HIS study or where ever he goes. Like the bedroom!" The hunter smirked. Not a laugh but a quite evil smirk, he just so wanted the King of the Gods to have his bedroom stunk out with rabbit scent markings.

After breakfast was resumed and finished with it was time for the different parties to split up and face their separate challenges. Res didn't want them to go. In truth they didn't want the group to split up at all, but it was the only way.

Xena and Eris were heading into Tartarus to track down Cronus and question him about the compulsion. Hera and Hercules were going to distract Zeus, by any means necessary, aided when needed by Hephaestus, while Joxer, Iolaus and Gabrielle were taking the scenic route, and Res, to Thrace and Ares' temple there. Gaea and Hades were co-ordinating the parties and lending assistance where absolutely imperative.

"Be good now Res, okay? Do what daddy and Iolaus and Gabrielle tell you to, when they tell you to do it!" Hercules took his brother into his arms. It was become an all too familiar feeling, having his brother hug him and mean it. It would be hard going back again to the way things were, if need be.

"Yeah, you not fight with her then?" Res still wouldn't call his mother by name or description. Not that she had ever really been a mother to him. But he couldn't even regard her as a potential friend.

"Try to keep out of trouble, okay?" Xena hugged him too. She then hugged Joxer and the others.

"Okay 'Na. You look out for Cerberus. They let him run loose a lot. He's got a lot of mouths and they all have lots of teeth!" To Res it sounded like sound advice for anyone visiting Tartarus.

"We'll be careful." Xena looked at Eris and the Goddess of Discord stepped forward.

"See you in Thrace bro' till then be good and if you can't be good be creative!" She kissed his cheek, for the first time ever, in front of their mother. "Be careful mother, don't let the old goat win without a fight." She nodded at their mother and Hercules. "Okay Xena. Let's get out there and look." Lifting their bags of supplies they headed out into Tartarus and their quest.

Hercules and Hera left next, followed shortly by Hephaestus who had to go back to Olympus and do some serious spying. The pull of the rabbits was just too strong for the Fire God, he had to go watch Zeus some more.

Finally after bidding farewell to Hades the rest of the group, sans Gaea, materialised once more in the mortal realm about a full days walk from Methone in Macedonia. A days walk to the seaport and then they would find a boat to cross over to Poteidaia in Chalkikie province. A side trip home was cheering Gabrielle in the face of being split from Xena like this.

She told Res a story as they walked. He was a good audience he listened enthralled as she spun the story of heroes and brave deeds. The story was so good he never noticed the moral and ethics lecture it contained for what it was. All he did was ask for another one. Gabrielle decided that the God of War had excellent taste in stories, and continued to tell them. Ethics and all!

In the Underworld Eris and Xena were plodding along through the upper levels of Tartarus. Both women met many souls of people they had put down there and each one of those unhappy shades made their journey just that little bit longer and harder. In some cases adding to their already heavy loads of guilt. In others, justifying their own deaths as being deserved if not timely. These, though, tended to outweigh the guilt. Neither Goddess nor heroine would lose any sleep fretting over this collection of dead scum.

The noise was incredible, the groaning of tormented souls, the sounds of rock grinding against rock, the roar of burning rivers of fire. It was hot, unpleasant and an incentive to both the mortal and the Goddess to do their utmost to avoid getting sent there permanently. Yet the heat and noise were not the only things oppressing the pair. Their imaginations were working overtime.

"The only thing I can say in this place's favour is it's dark! Any more light and we would have to look at all those noisy things out there." Eris laughed, a slightly forced sound, but Xena knew she was trying to put a positive spin on their situation.

"Ah, but we would then know if they were going to attack us or not. I'm not so sure whether I favour knowing or not knowing right at this moment." Xena smiled nervously and continued to try and look around them. "Where are we going?"

"Around in circles, I think! Even us Gods don't know our way around down here. The only ones who do are the dead God's, Hades and his servants. And since we're looking for a dead God I think we need either Hades or another dead God!" Eris fired off a lightening bolt at the nearest wall of rock not currently holding back burning, molten rock. "I hate this place! If it weren't for Res depending on us I'd say, blow this joint and go do something more fun instead. Like go watch the trees grow."

"Can't you call a dead God?" Xena was close to joining her watching trees grow. "After all you must know several dead Gods or Goddess' other than Rhea and Cronus?"

"Yeah, I do ..." Eris' voice faltered to a stop. She did indeed know a recently deceased God, but whether her son would help her now was up for debate. Her expression closed in, and her eyes looked haunted.

"Well? Call them, see if they can point us in the right direction?" Xena didn't think her statement through. When she heard Eris' reply she could have kicked herself for her lack of tact.

"I suppose he can only say no and we won't be worse off." Eris took a deep breath. "Strife!" She pushed her mind out looking for an echo of her dead son.

Xena cringed.

Eris held her breath as she waited for her dead son's response.

The darkness rippled as Strife appeared before them.

"You bellowed, mother?" His tone was as sarcastic as ever, but now, now that she was reminded of what her brother suffered for her son's sake, she winced. Not able to undue his tragic life and death, not sure he would let her if she could. But wanting to do something, anything.

"It's good to see you, son. You look well, considering ..." She didn't know how to reach out to him. She never had, not once in all his life had she tried to reach out to him. Was it now too late?

"Considering I'm dead you mean?" He shrugged, eloquently, sneering at his mother. Then the dead God took in his mothers travelling companion. "My, my, my, mother AND Xena. Of all the people I might expect to pay a visit, some how you two just never made that list. What do you want?"

"About a week ago, your ..." Xena paused, looked at her companion and saw the pain there. Strife followed her eyes and saw that same pain, and misread it.

"What? My mother did something? Something stupid no doubt to have her hiding out down here!" Strife laughed, a bitter, twisted sound.

"No! Zeus tried to kill Ares!" Eris shouted, getting her son's immediate attention.

"Tried. Ares is okay?" All contempt left his face as his surrogate father's condition was uppermost in his concerns.

Eris held his eyes and shook her head. She lifted her finger to her lips, shushing him.

"Res was damaged. Pretty badly. He regressed mentally to a new born. He's currently like about equal to a seven or eight year old mortal kid, with some of his God powers coming back on line." She sniffed, her tears for her brother and those for her son mixed with her tears for her own missed chances. Should she, a Goddess with all the compassion inherent to Gods, should she have given him a better chance in life? Why couldn't she? What had she missed?

"Res?" Strife noted the name, his eyes widened. "You mean RES!?" His mother nodded. "Where is he then, here?" Strife looked around and peered into the dark places that Xena and his mother could only guess at.

"Being looked after by a new father actually!" Eris grinned, a genuine, cheerful expression and her son just could not believe it but slowly, he began to smile in response.

"A new father? Who in Tartarus' name would defy the old shit and look after Unc?" He looked from his mother to Xena and back again. Eris did something Strife never knew she was capable of. She giggled.

"One of Xena's friends."

"Not the blond pest with delusions of Bardhood?"

"Gabrielle is not a pest and she is a great bard!" Xena was quick to the defence of her friend.

"Hey, I was close enough for you to recognise her. Can't be far from the truth." Strife laughed at the affronted expression on Xena's face.

"No, not her, the other one." Eris grinned quite wickedly.

"Hercules!?" His voice squeaked in utter disbelief.

"No, skinny, wants to be a warrior ... is actually very good with him." Eris just thought a mental picture tightly directed to her dead son.

"Him!" He nodded his understanding. "And he's a good father?"

"The best. I wish he could have been MY father." Xena gave a lopsided grin and shrugged.

"You and me both." Eris had never spoken truer.

"So what brings you two here then? What can you find amongst the dead that would be of any help to Unc?"

"Cronus. Seems the old goat got some sort of compulsion on him. If SHE gets too close, then he tries to kill and consume either him or me." She stepped closer to her son and for the first time ever, she gently touched his face with her open palm. "It never mattered which one of us he was hurting so long as it was one of us. And that included you too. Set us all up to just knock us down harder."

"He must be an amazing dad. If he's helping Unc and even you've been touched by him. Kinda makes me wish I was there to feel that warmth for myself." Strife lifted a hand to cover his mothers and slowly, almost reluctantly, pulled it away and let them drop no longer touching. "But I'm dead. You can not harm me, physically, but I hear all your thoughts when they turn to me. Okay they're gentle now but give it a week and your thoughts will be as twisted as ever. Now, forget the mush and tell me why you called me?" He closed off to any further advances by his mother and stepped back physically from both women.

"Strife ..." His mother tried to step nearer but he moved further away again.

"Yeah, well, you named me well mother dearest! I was conceived in strife, born in strife, lived in strife and died in strife. The only other constant in my life, and death, was Unc; and he tried his best by me. If you need help helping him I'll give it. For MY father figure. Not for you. Ever!" A life time of anger was released from his soul. Eris shuddered as she experienced, finally, her legacy to her only child. One more crime to lay at HIS feet. He had robbed her of her ability to love her child. She was too shocked at his rejection to reply. Luckily Xena recognised her difficulty.

"We need to find Cronus, see if he can lift the compulsion some how. It's Res' only chance. As soon as he gets back to Thrace he'll retake his position, formally and be right in the firing line again." Xena moved to distance herself equally from both Gods. Trying to gain the neutral ground, better to reach both of these damaged beings. "And in his current state he'll be no match for 'him' even with the rabbits!" Her eyes danced with barely contained mirth. Eris recalled those rabbits and she recalled too what she had said, that Strife would have loved the rabbits.

"Res has started fighting back. He filled 'his' study with a thousand rabbits, all wearing armour, and all out to bite the old goat." As she gave in to a near hysterical bout of giggling she noticed a softening in her son's expression.

"The Rabbits of War. He remembered." Strife looked up and caught Xena giving him such a quizzical look. "When I was a kid, she ..." He pointed in the rough direction of his mother. "Well, she beat the crap out of me real bad. The goat had beat on her so she beat on me an' Unc he found me and fixed me up. I was pretty scared to go to sleep there for days. Then he starts telling me this story. About the Rabbits of War and how this army of rabbits defeated a whole city of wicked people. You see, they dig tunnels under the city walls and then when they break out behind the defenders they ..." He shrugged. "I don't suppose you want to hear about all the adventures of the Rabbits of War. He made those stories up just for me."

"That might explain a lot. Right now he doesn't want to be the God of War he wants to be the God of Rabbits." Xena was actually intrigued by these silly stories. This was an aspect of the War God she simply had never seen before. She had never given him credence for finer feelings.

"Hey, mortal, you see us as you project us. Gods are truly created in the perceptions of mortal minds. What we truly are is often hidden by your desire to shape us to fit your image of us." Strife turned away from both women and looked at the burning flow of molten rock. The ebb and flow of tides, caused by the rise and fall of such small amounts of heat, relative to the whole flow, soothed and refreshed his tattered nerves.

"Come on then, let's go find dear old granddad, shall we?" He walked off, knowing his mother and his uncle's nemesis would follow him.

"Where are we? Where is he?" Xena tried to look around but could not see anywhere as much details in their surroundings as Strife so obviously could.

Eris held her tongue and remained silent while the other two talked.

"We are currently on level two, the extra old goat is on level eight. But we have to go through each level just to make sure he hasn't decided to move for some weird reason." Strife fell silent and remained so for the rest of that day, if you could measure days down there. And, as neither woman was driven to talk, the rest of that day's journey was completed in silence. But once they made camp, to allow them the luxury of rest they could not help but start talking all over again.

"Tell me about him, his new father?"

"What's to tell. He's a crap fighter, a blood innocent." At that Xena heard two gasps of surprise. "What, what's wrong now?"

"Nothing's wrong, but think about it. We are formed throughout our life by the image you mortals hold in your minds and hearts. J ... his new father, has a peaceful image in his heart. We'll have a God of War raised by a peaceful man. I don't know it'll affect things one way or another but it looks as if it just has too, you know?" Eris started drawing pictures in the dust on the ground, as if trying to distract herself.

"Oh, a peaceful War God, that could be awkward." Secretly she was delighted at the prospect. A God of War that loathes War? Interesting concept.

"He'll not necessarily hate war, he'll just see both sides of the balance clearer. It's a kind of clarity that usually only happens to us Gods once we get down here. It'll be a rough ride to see it play out up there! But interesting." Strife looked in the general direction of the ceiling ... or roof ...or sky. Xena couldn't even see it, never mind describe it.

"I'm not so sure I like your idea of 'interesting' it worries me somewhat." Xena smiled, hoping to take the sting out of her words. Strife laughed, quietly, letting her know he took no offence at her words.

"Have either of you wondered what happens if a blood innocent ascends the War throne? The first war he has to instigate? Next years famine?" Eris took another bite of her prepacked meal. They had brought a lot of food and water with them, the better to not eat or drink while in this domain.

"Shit!" One word from her son covered the concept rather effectively she thought.

"Oh!" Xena though, was not too sure how she was supposed to react to this idea. But, judging from Strife's reaction this was not a good idea.

"Think it through Xena, you were angry when you first killed. Defending your family? That mitigates the act. It's an act of self protection, a defence of home and family. When it's just for financial gain or heavens protect us, the thrill of it, it's different. Then that's where the unstable Warlords you fight against are created. Even Res doesn't like dealing with them much. If it were to happen to a God, I can't imagine the horror, the loss to the mortal world of all control?" Eris shuddered in shock. "And that's if he can actually bring himself to kill. If he can't then it is possible no one will be able to die in battle. I know you probably think that's a good idea. Please though, think it through. What was the worst act of violence you ever committed against another mortal? Now, imagine if that 'victim' never died but lived forever with those wounds?" Eris didn't need to go further she could see that that concept was having an effect on the mortal.

"How does this have anything to do with the famines next year?" For all she had said to Gabrielle and Joxer over the years as regards the motives of the Gods, Xena was being forced to realise she didn't know as much as she thought she had.

"Xena, I know some of this will be hard for you to accept, not necessarily to understand. You do have a very fixed view of us and our activities." Strife took a lot of pleasure in her discomfort. "But, you see, we Gods do not act in isolation of each other. If Demeter is faced with a failure of the crops she can not control or counteract then she has to approach the other Gods for their input into dealing with the situation. Mostly it'll be Unc. As he is best placed to well 'cull' the population, he gets to help out. He instigates those wars himself, it takes a lot of planing to get the war just right to kill the adult male population rather than the women and children. He was beginning to allow me to handle some of these battles, in the early stages of planning only, but I had hopes ..."

"Hopes?" It was such an unexpected attitude to the deliberate killing of mortals that Xena was rather disgusted.

"Yes, hopes. It takes a great deal of skill to manipulate the war to cull just those that require removal. Unc has definite ideas of who requires removal and who should survive. The last time I messed up real bad and got the wrong ones dead he was beyond livid. He didn't speak to me for months. I think 'he' must have done something to him, but he wouldn't do what ever that was to me, so he sent me away."

"HE, if it's the time I'm thinking about, he slit Res' throat. He couldn't say anything, it took him a couple of months to recover." Eris actually touched her son this time. "Res tried to send me away too, but you know how stubborn I can be. I stuck it out, you were well out of it. And safe."

"Yeah, well, I suppose. But why just us? Why doesn't he ever pick on the others?" Strife moved a little closer to his mother.

"I wish I knew, but it's Hep too. He gets it too!" Eris looked at her son. "We are all the descendants of Hera. It was her that found out about the compulsion before Res and I were born. It's taken a while for her to own up though."

"Wonder what life would have been like if she had spoken up earlier?" Strife looked into the distance, as if watching that life play out in his minds eye.

"Probably, you wouldn't have been born, so you wouldn't have had to suffer. Not once. I ... I ... never could tell you that I loved you, and in truth I never did. You deserved so much better that you got. It's ironic, just one day with Jo ... my new father and I can see that I could love you. As my son, not as his ... and, I miss you, life just isn't as much fun without you creating mayhem." Mother and son just sat there, looking at each other.

"That's possibly the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Pity I waited till it's too late."

"As the mortals say, it's never too late..." He lay back, taking his mother with him. "You need to sleep, it's hard work being alive down here."

Xena took the hint and prepared for sleep herself. She had a lot to think about, the truth of Ares' wars. Eris and her son. Joxer's abilities to heal these damaged Gods. What had she missed in him, that she had never seen this power to heal in his soul.

Hera and Hercules found themselves facing a large, prosperous temple dedicated to Zeus, in the town square of the seaport Piraeus, ten miles or so to the Southwest of Athens. The temple faced an even larger one dedicated to Poseidon. There was a constant ebb and flow to the tide of worshipers to both temples. Almost as if the populous were taking no chances and praying to both Gods equally.

"Now what Hera?" The people's hero still had difficulty with the concept of Hera being his ally and his father being his enemy.

"We need a distraction to get the worshipers out of there. Something sort of suggests you wouldn't be adverse to ruining the temple but killing the mortals is another thing entirely? Hmm?" The Queen of the Gods smiled as Hercules realised just how well this Goddess knew him and what motivated him.

"Well, you'd be right." Hercules looked at the temple and tried to imagine what would draw them out of there. What he took for contemplative silence turned out to be more, he caught on as he turned to look at Hera. The peacock emblem covered her eyes. She was doing something, something Godly. He turned to face his father' temple again. It seemed intact, what ever she was doing it wasn't there.

A voice as deep as the deepest ocean echoed from behind them, making Hercules jump.

"Sister, you asked for my help. What do you wish of me?" Then the Sea God noticed just who her companion was. "Hercules? What on Earth are you doing here, with her!?" He pointed to his sister as he locked eyes with his nephew. He realised that Hercules, for whatever reason he was there, was there of his own volition.

"You heard about Ares?" Hera looked at her brother, and at his tight nod she indicated the inner sanctum of his temple. Less crowded that the open street. "Then let me show you something, in private." She let him guide their way. Soon all three were ensconced in a very comfortable private sitting room.

"What do you want to show me?" Poseidon sat back, as if waiting to be impressed. Hercules took umbrage at the attitudes so many of the Gods were taking to the hurt inflicted on his brother. As if it didn't matter, just because it was Ares. That some how Zeus' attitude made it all right to be cruel to Ares. Hercules' stomach began to churn, he knew what Hera would show Poseidon.

And Hera did, just as Hercules had guessed. She showed her brother what had happened in their brother's study the week before. No test for Ares' loyalty, no questioning his intentions towards Hercules. None of the things Zeus had said to excuse this attack. Just an act of wanton violence conducted against his unsuspecting son.

Poseidon watched in silence. When it was over he sat in just as deep a silence, thinking. Remembering other attacks perpetrated against his nephew, were these as wantonly vicious as this one had been? The God of the Sea wondered what he had missed in his nephew's life, so consumed with his own jealousies. These images almost validated his desire to do away with his youngest brother. But the laws of Olympus existed for reasons. Didn't this break those self same laws though?

"So, why did he do it?" Poseidon looked at his sister. "Doesn't this break his own laws? And, why are you and Hercules together?" That last one really did confuse him. "And why should you expect me to help your son. He killed my son Halirrhothius, remember?"

Hercules was reassured, oddly, at hearing of his brother being his normal self. Even though he did love his brother, a murderous God of War was easier to deal with than a loving considerate God of War.

"Well, yes he did kill him, but the court found in his favour. Halirrhothius was raping his daughter Alcippe, what would you have done if their fathers were reversed?" Hera's snapping tone disabused Hercules of his earlier thoughts. He knew what he would have done if it had been his daughter ... and that brought him right around to his current situation. Allied to his daughter's murderer to defend his brother from their father. The irony was far from lost on him.

The large bulk of the Sea God just sat there, thinking hard. Putting things in their place on the balance of his mind. Ares versus Zeus. Helping his nephew would surely piss his youngest brother right off. And his jealousy of Zeus was something that he nurtured as dear to his heart.

"I suppose I'd do the same as him. All right I'll help. What do you want me to do?" Poseidon sat forward watching his brother attempt to kill his nephew, over and over. Aside for that one major incident he and Ares had largely got on. Especially when combining land and sea battles. He extended his power to the mirror and it showed one of his and Ares' drunken celebrations after a particularly entertaining battle.

Ares was rolling from side to side, holding his stomach as he laughed, fit to burst.

"His face ... did you see the look on the poor bastards face?" Ares wiped tears from his eyes.

"Well, he annoyed me!" Poseidon faked a blush and shrugged deeply.

"Oh, uncle ... you have such a wicked sense of humour." They raised their goblets to each other and giggled once more ... the mirror faded again.

"We want some demonstration of your power, we want his temple emptied then we'll level it." Hera spoke so calmly, as if this intrigue was an every day occurrence. It latterly struck Hercules that it was just another day for his stepmother.

"And Hercules, why are you here? We all know just how much you actively hate Ares. Where is the blessed pest any way?" The look on the Sea God's face softened his otherwise harsh words.

"Hidden, recovering. Leave it at that uncle. And I am here because I choose to be here, I don't hate my brother so much as I hate what he has to do. I know, I can't take the long view, I'm not a God, forgive me!" The bronzed Demi-God's voice was filled with sarcasm, the sound of it chilling Poseidon's heart. Something was not right with his family. They were all behaving against their natures.

"Look, Hercules, you gotta admit this alliance with Hera, though probably productive, is just so totally against your nature. I know she's not compelling you, so who is?" The Sea God sat back in his chair, as if preparing to wait out the five ages of man for his answer.

"I am compelling myself. I know there is much between us that might never get resolved, and she might revert to her former attitude at a moments notice. These are risks I'm willing to take to save my brother. Res is just ... he's just the best brother you could ask for." Hercules let his mind wander as he remembered the new version of his brother, the loving God of War. What the people's champion didn't feel was the Sea God touching him with his powers and putting the images he found there on the mirror that sat before them.

A montage of images, showing Res running around with Hercules, playing some strange form of tig they seemed to be making up as they went along. The clapping, counting game. Res seeing new things, old things, always inquisitive, always asking questions, wanting to know. And Hercules there, supporting him, encouraging him, helping him. Res was so happy, smiling, laughing, hugging.

Always telling his friends just how much he loved them.

The torture of watching her son love another family was too much for Hera. With a swipe of her hand she sent the mirror back to her temple. She stood and schooled her features, even though she knew her companions had seen her tears, and announced that it was time they got started.

So they did.

Poseidon made his appearance in the town square, right between the two temples. He was twenty foot tall. Shimmering, opalesing in the sunlight. Going totally over the top and unmissable. As news of the Sea Gods appearance spread the worshipers in both temples rushed out to see and hear the God. Even the priests were there. His own to worship him, his brothers to report back what he did and said.

"People of Piraeus I bring grave news. Ares the God of War his been deliberately hurt and is being kept somewhere against his will, against our will. Look to your homes, to your neighbours homes. For know this, wherever he is found there will be a punishment never before visited on mankind. Tell me, is my beloved nephew here?" Poseidon had thought about doing a constructive miracle, like feeding the whole town but decided at the last minute that scaring the populous to Tartarus and back would probably clear them out of harms way faster as well as be a lot more fun. And he was right.

The crowds in the town square began to talk amongst themselves then a few brave souls dared to ask questions of the seemingly irate Sea God.

"Has some one said he was here?"

"Bet it was those Athenians, they hate Ares, they've always hated Ares!"

"Yeah, an' they're trying to blame us for what they probably did."

"He's not here, if he ever turns up here we'll look after him Lord!"

"Yeah, Ares will be looked after here, the people of Piraeus know their duties!"

"Not like those Athenian scum!"

Poseidon could see an inter city feud looming on Attica's horizon, even incapable of doing so himself it looked like Ares might get an internecine war going here any way. They just needed focus.

"Then make sure your town is clean, look everywhere, Ares must be found!"

And as the towns people ran around, away from the square and the temples Hera and Hercules crossed the square to Zeus' temple. Once there they got quickly down to work.

First the alter was reduced to rubble, then the statues of Zeus that surrounded they main worshipping hall were toppled and smashed noisily on the temple floor. Great holes were blasted in the roof and walls. The mosaic on the floor was turned irrevocably black. A life sized simulacra of a dead Ares was produced on what remained of the alter, its form further broken by the uneven heap of rubble it rested on.

And into this melee Zeus arrived. With his entourage of rabbits and mirrors.

"What is going on here? Hera, desist!" He fired a lightening bolt at his wife only to have it reflected right back at him. Misreading the situation entirely he took on the role of defender to his mortal son. "Leave Hercules alone, what has he supposed to have done now?"

A startled Hera exchanged a quick look with an equally startled Hercules. He opened his thought to her, voluntarily, they could use this situation to their advantage and still move Zeus along the path to self awareness, whether he wanted to go or not.

"I want to know why she killed my wife and children?" Some deep instinct told Hercules that the reason would be bound up in the compulsion. Even though in his heart of hearts he did want to know, a goodly portion of that heart didn't want to face what it suspected was coming.

"You and me both!" Zeus turned to his wife. "Well Hera, care to enlighten us?"

"Certainly husband! And no one may leave here until you both know the truth!" Hera sealed the temple against her husband being able to leave and finally Zeus began to suspect he wasn't going to like what ever was going to happen next.

Three chairs appeared, and Hercules chose to sit between his father and his step mother. A deep instinct told him they would have to make a quick exit after this next piece of truth was revealed. Then a mirror appeared. The hero was getting used to seeing these things appear and tell him stories. His hands clenched around his chairs arm rests and he screwed up his courage to watch.

The image cleared, it was a bed room. An obviously heavily pregnant woman was struggling with a difficult birth. The midwives around her turned to the sole man in the room, Ares, and told him they would have to invoke his mother if the lady was to have a chance of surviving or her baby living. Ares nodded and performed the summoning himself. His mother arrived.

Very little was said. Just instructions mostly, get this, pass that, breath, push, relax. Through all of it Ares sat by the woman's side and held her hand, encouraging her. The look on his face one of deep concern. He loved this woman. This was his child being born. He kept looking to his mother, looking for reassurance that things were not as desperate as he thought them. Each time their eyes met Hera gave him a tight encouraging smile.

Finally the child, or Hercules should have guessed, children were born. The new Demi-Gods let rip with good strong cries. A boy and a girl. Their mother was exhausted, gravely ill. As Ares comforted her, Hera exposed her own breasts and fed her grandchildren herself. As the babies suckled the life giving milk from her their father turned and watched, an odd expression on his face.

"Thank you mother." It was almost dragged out of him, but he had given his thanks to his mother, quite genuine thanks. And he smiled, hesitantly.

It was a gift beyond any gift another God could bestow on her, she smiled warmly back at her son and then to the woman he loved, who had given him such fine strong children.

Then Zeus arrived.

He slowly crossed the room to his wife and ripped the new born twins from her breasts. With one in each hand he turned back to the bed and the very week mortal woman lying there. He smiled. As if he liked these children. Hesitantly she smiled back. And as the look of relief filled her eyes he smashed their tiny heads together.

Killing them instantly.

He flung their bloodied corpses at their mother, as they landed in her lap a sick, twisted parody of the position they would be in for feeding her heart burst, and she too died that night.

Ares could do nothing, he was frozen at the horror before him. Finally he let out a long horror filed scream and Zeus laughed. As his son's lover and children's bodies lay cooling before him the King of the Gods laughed and wiped their blood from his hands.

Before leaving he turned to Hera, still laughing.

"Well, they wouldn't be as good Demi-Gods as Hercules. Even his children are more Godly than any you have produced. Why I chose you as my Queen I'll never know!" And he vanished.

"Ares?" She tried to reach her son, but he was so closed off from her and all reality.

"Leave me alone, have you not done enough to me yet? You and him always fighting and always me in the middle. Leave me alone!!" He turned his back on her and until the morning of this latest attack he had refused to even acknowledge her.

As Hera left Hades arrived, to take the souls of those Ares loved to the Elysian Fields. It was of small comfort to the grieving God of War, at least there his father couldn't touch them any more.

Once Hades left with the three souls Ares was left alone with his family's bodies. He arranged them as best he could. The little babies had no faces left, but he reshaped them as much as he was able. Her washed the blood off, with rose water and tears. His grief was a very palpable thing to those sitting quietly watching. Finally, they were neatly arrange in the bed with clean bed linen.

Ares lit the funeral pyre and remained standing in the midst of it. Untouched by the flames he stood guard as his lover and their beautiful children were consumed by that bright, dancing fire.

The image shifted to elsewhere in Greece. And a fireball descending to Earth, then another and another ...what some had heard as Hera's laughter those witnessing the truth heard as Hera's grief.

The mirror returned to a cold flat image of those facing it.

Hercules turned to watch his father's face. It was neutral. After what they had witnessed he could not believe his father could sit there expressionless. He disgusted him. The bronzed Demi-God stood forcefully and crossed to the door before he turned around.

"Coming mother?" Hera had never felt such joy and heart break at such a simple two word sentence. She knew he could never forgive her, but finally he could understand her. She stood and faced him.

"I am sorry Hercules. I should never have used your babies to get back at him, even for that, but my heart was..." She was interrupted.

"You wouldn't be a mother if your heart wasn't breaking then. You wouldn't be alive if the horror of witnessing that had no effect on you. I never fully appreciated before now that I was no more than a weapon he used to hurt you and my brothers and my sister. I want away from here, away now!" He looked pointedly at the door, which was still protected. With a wave of her had she cleared the holding spell and they left, together. Disappearing in a bright flash of silver light. Not that Zeus noticed.

For a long time Zeus sat there, the blank mirror before him, his collection of ever playing mirrors behind him. The mirror he had created remained steadfastly blank. The rabbits were upset, they were biting him again, but he didn't bother trying to stop them.

He instructed the mirror to play its story out again, this time he lived the memories with it. He felt those warm, new-born babies in his hands. They were beautiful. Perfect. And he remembered the feel of their flesh, their crushed bones, their mangled brains, their empty shells. He relived those feelings of joy, almost a sexual rapture as he crushed the life out of his grandchildren and watched himself in the mirror, watching her, his look one of almost ... pride as he caused his son's lover to die. Knowing her last memory was of him killing her babies.

"Oh, my son what have I done?" And as he sat frozen the rubble that once was his alter shifted and the simulacra of his son's corpse fell to the floor, its limp lifeless hands slapping as they contacted the now blackened marble. Zeus turned to see what had fallen. He knew on some deeper level that this was not Ares' body but that rational part was not in command here.

"Ares!" He ran to the corpse, his hands coming away bloody from the rags of flesh hanging from its head and back. He wiped as much of the blood away as he could and really looked at his beautiful son. This boy who had tried to save him. He'd timed the jump so he could protect his father. Why? Why when he deserved no more than the deaths he had tried to inflict on him all this time. Holding the faux Ares' body close to him Zeus began to weep. Alone, but for the rabbits. And they backed off while he wept, as if they knew why he was crying, and what it truly meant.

A pageant of past horrors he had visited on this son of his played out all around him on the mirrors Hera had gifted him. It was as if he were witnessing each atrocity anew. Each incident tore a savage cry from him. Making him hold his dead son that little bit tighter. The only coherent word he uttered was why, over and over again, why?

As he crouched there, rocking his son's body back and forwards, mumbling soft incoherent sounds of comfort, smoothing his dead son's hair, as best he could with the damage, the mirror he had created to show happy times finally started to play. The closest Zeus could have to a positive memory with Ares was rocking his corpse.

Hours passed, and Zeus had sat there, holding his son's lifeless body. Finally he remembered what he had seen in Hera's newest mirror. A funeral pyre. And his boy deserved one He would build it himself. He carried his son's body out of his ruined temple and into the bright sunshine filling the town square. It's normally busy bright marketplace now eerily still. The towns people feared what the King of the Gods had found when they had heard all the screams of anguish coming from Zeus' temple.

It looked as if their worst fears were being realised.

Zeus lay his son down and began collecting wood. He built Ares' funeral pyre with his own hands. Once he deemed it suitable he wandered the empty market and found a fabric stall. Taking a roll of finest white linen he stripped and washed his son, wrapping him in the linen. Securing the bindings with his own seal.

Poseidon watched his brother, he knew this wasn't Ares' corpse, what was Zeus playing at?

"Brother, what are you doing?" He crossed to crouch beside the brother he had been jealous of all these many centuries.

"I've killed my boy. I have to take care of him." Zeus continued his preparations. Poseidon tried to take his hands in his but his brother broke away. "Leave me alone Poseidon, I never did anything to you."

"Zeus, this isn't Ares' body. Ares is alive somewhere and he will be found, eventually." Why he suddenly felt compelled to comfort his irritating younger brother he didn't know. But, if this was the best way he could serve Ares' cause then he would go with the flow and see where the current took them.

"I know this isn't Ares. This is what I wanted him to be. I wanted to kill him. My own son! I took his babies and smashed the life out of them! I slit his throat once because he wouldn't tell me where Strife was. I wanted to kill Strife, and Ares wouldn't give him away, so I had a go at him instead Why? Why Poseidon? Why do I hurt my baby, my boy?" The King of the Gods turned pain-filled eyes to his brother.

Poseidon hadn't been told about the compulsion, he knew no more than Zeus of the reasons why any one did any thing. He did know his brother was hurting, and right now there was little anyone could do or say to help.

"I don't know why, but maybe we can find out? Let's go to Olympus and do some research, okay?" He tried to raise his brother to his feet, he succeeded, slightly, Ares' body came with him.

"Later, but first I've gotta do this." Zeus gently place the corpse on the pyre and kissed it, where it's lips were bandaged up, hidden from him. "Oh Ares, wherever you are, what have I done to you?" He stepped back and started the blaze going with one well place lightening bolt.

Both Gods stood quietly and watched the fire burn. The people of Piraeus crept into the square, watching the funeral pyre, not knowing anything other than what they had seen and overheard. This was Ares' corpse being burned in their town square. And if what Poseidon had said was true their town was finished. The rest of the Gods conversation had been too quiet for them to hear. Should they stay? Should they run? Who could they turn to for help? Not the Athenians, their Goddess hated Ares, she probably did this to discredit their city. Anti-Athenian feeling began to mount again. This united them, in their minds, with the Gods. They would mourn his passing and avenge his death.

The bravest of them walked forwards slightly and raised his voice in praise of the dead God in their midst.

"Ares' death will be avenged by the people of the city of Piraeus. Let those who would harm him know this to be true!" A loud chorus of cheers came from the towns people behind him. Zeus looked uncomprehendingly at them, Poseidon groaned.

"What a mess." He whispered.

"Good people of Piraeus, this is not Ares' body, it is a simulacra, a thing made to look like him." Poseidon was interrupted.

"Then why cremate it. No, this is his body and someone has killed him, we want to know who! Who do we avenge his death against?"

"Then avenge yourselves against me. If my son has died of his injuries then avenge him against the one who injured him in the first place. ME!" Zeus stepped forward, not that these mortals could kill him, but they could hurt him. Considerably so, and at that moment that pain was something he would welcome.

"Zeus!" Poseidon hissed at him. Trying to reason with his bother.

"Zeus?" The spokesman was getting rapidly confused and even angrier. "Why would you kill your son? To blame it on us and destroy us? Have we not been diligent enough in our worship of you? How have we wronged you?"

"Children, you have done nothing. It is I who has done this wicked deed. I allowed others to hurt and torture my son. My beautiful son! I made it all right to hate him, I made it all right to kill his family, to ensure he has never known happiness. The sin is not yours, the sin is mine!" He looked at these mortals wondering if they could possibly understand just what he had done to Ares throughout his life.

The people of Piraeus looked at each other and their Gods, trying to fathom out what to do next. The truth came from a child.

"If you have been bad you should go to your room and think about it. And don't come out until you can say you are sorry and mean it!" It was something he had so obviously had said to him, many times, by a parent that some of the towns people laughed, quietly. And the Gods obviously thought so too, they laughed louder and harsher.

"Child come here!" Zeus made a sweeping gesture and one child floated out of the crown to land at the King of the Gods feet.

"Does that work on you?" He asked the boy before him.

"Sometimes. When I know I've been bad, like when I thumped my little brother for playing with my toys. I had to sit in my room and imagine I was the one hurt. I didn't want to be the one hurt, so I said I was sorry and my brother didn't play with my toys without asking ever again." The child was about six years old, and there he was, lecturing the King of the Gods. An adult would have been too frightened to speak up like this.

"Where is your brother?" Zeus looked to the crowd and was horrified by the child's whispered answer.

"He's dead. He was beaten to death by a bully last year." Zeus' eyes turned to the burning corpse of the simulacra Ares. Beaten to death. Like he had tried to do to his bright shining child. "A sailor came into dad's tavern and my brother spilled some wine on him. By the time he was stopped from hitting him, he had killed my brother. The magistrate hung him the next day but I wish my brother was still here. I'd let him play with all my toys if he was still here." Zeus stood frozen. Looking at the boy, what would he do if Ares was there? Reach for him, with an embrace or with a clenched fist as he had done so many, many times before.

"I wish my son was here." The King of the Gods voice was so quiet that only he and the boy heard him. The grieving child looked at the burning funeral pyre then back at the God before him.

"Can't you find him?"

"No child, that's the trouble, I can't find my son anywhere!" Zeus and the child stayed like that looking at each other, trying to find a shred of comfort to offer each other. One too young and one too grief stricken.

A voice whispered in Zeus' ear, it was Poseidon.

"Compassion starts somewhere."

"What was your brother's name child?" Zeus never broke eye contact with the child before him.

"Cleon, sir!"

"Cleon of Piraeus." The King of the Gods finally closed his eyes and searched the Underworld. He found the boy in the Elysian Fields and a Goddess and a mortal woman in Tartarus ... walking with Strife. What was going on here?

Cleon, child of the city of Piraeus materialised before his shocked brother.

"Cleon?" A world of questions in a name.

"Metis?" A shocked newly alive child answered.

Brothers hugged as their parents ran forward to them. Choruses of thank you rang around Zeus as he watched father and mother hug both boys, their sister was there too, all of them hugged and cried and were happy.

"Come brother, time to return to Olympus." Poseidon placed a strong reassuring hand on his younger brother's arm.

"I saw Eris and Hercules' friend Xena in the underworld. They were with Strife, what were they doing?"

"I'm sure I don't know, visiting Strife? Eris was his mother after all ..." Poseidon wished he could bite back those words.

"Yes, of course she is and I'm his father. More children I injured. What is wrong with me?"

"I don't know. So what were they doing there or saying?" Poseidon was getting very confused by all that had happened there that day.

"They weren't saying anything, they were just walking."

"Forget it then." Poseidon didn't know just how valuable that advice was to Eris and Strife.

"You're probably right, let's go home. I'm due to sit in my bedroom and think about things!" Zeus smiled at the family he had just helped and he and his brother both vanished before their eyes, going back to Olympus. The rabbits went too.

As they materialised in Zeus' bedchamber Hades was already there, waiting, none too pleased.

"And just what were you playing at this time? Taking a soul from my domain, again!" The contempt that this brother had for him so obvious to Zeus.

"Trying to right a wrong. Repaying a debt. Thanking a child for trying to help me. What do you want me to say?" Zeus looked away from Hades and sat heavily on his bed. "He missed his brother, his parents missed their child. Like I miss mine." The last was a whisper, but the God of the Dead heard it anyway. And steadfastly refused to give it credence.

"Oh, which child would that be? Athena? Apollo? Hermes? Ate? No must be Artemis, your very favourite: she who can do no wrong? They're all out side in the main hall, waiting for you. If you miss your child call them forth!" Hades' temper was fraying, he sent the call and all the Gods in the great hall materialised in Zeus' bedchamber. All except those their father desperately wanted to see.

No Ares, no Eris and no Strife ever again. If he had had to bring a child back to life why hadn't he resurrected his own son? Surely he could do that? He was King of the Gods wasn't he?

His spoilt children watched the play of emotions on his face. They had all been so happy, especially Athena, since Ares vanished. A week, his boy had been missing a week. His girl, a day. What had happened to him, to her? Why had they all stopped looking? They had all gone out, looking everywhere, so they said, asking everyone, so they said. Couldn't have been that thorough, his children were still missing.

"Where is Ares? Where is Eris? Have you found any trace of your brother or your sister?" He scowled at them. They, for their part, were confused. Eris was missing too? Now that it were mentioned she had not been seen since early the previous day? The other Gods mumbled amongst themselves, finally Artemis spoke. So sure of her place in their father's affections.

"Maybe she's with Ares? They're bound to be up to something, you've said so yourself, so often. We can't trust either of them, leave them father, they're not worthy of your concern. Let them plot, what can they do? They certainly can't touch any of us? Let alone harm you. Not that we can't or won't defend ourselves, not that we haven't defended ourselves in the past. Best defence is a good ...!" She never finished the sentence. Instead she flew through the air into the wall and fell crumpled to the floor, dazed. In his current state it was the last thing Zeus wanted to hear. They had all attacked his children, just because he did. He didn't know why he had been driven to such despicable acts but he suspected his children of such violence just because he had let them.

"Eris is in the Underworld, she's with her son and a mortal, a warrior woman. Xena, Hercules' friend." His voice caught on his other missing son's name. He was missing because he had chosen to absent himself from his father. "I know where my beautiful dark daughter is. I looked and I saw her. She is visiting with her dead son, Strife. My dead son, Strife!" There, he had finally acknowledged it, there was no going back, he was following this path the fates had set him on to the bitter end, wherever it lead.

Hades' face registered shock. Luckily those present took it as a reaction to Zeus' announcement, not the true reason, that Zeus had actually seen Eris in the underworld. Did he know what they were doing? Had they said anything incriminating?

"Strife was YOUR son? Why??" It was Athena's voice, so filled with contempt, that woke Zeus from his reverie.

"And at what are you disgusted? That Strife was my son, that his mother is my daughter? That I missed so much of his life and death because I didn't acknowledge him?" Zeus felt an all too familiar rage building in him. This time, however, not against Ares or Eris or even Strife. But in defence of them, of himself.

"Any, all of them. He was a sick bastar ..." This time it was Athena that got the flying lesson. The impact marks were side by side, the Goddess' that had made them were skulking in the corner, also side by side.

"I remember Eris' pregnancy. You commanded her to carry the child, wouldn't let her terminate. What did you do to her?" Apollo spoke quietly, expecting to be fried just like his sisters.

"I ... I ..." Zeus hesitated, unable to fully confess. Hephaestus was not so encumbered.

"He raped her! Didn't you Zeus? You took your own daughter against her will and then forced her to have your bastard child as a permanent reminder of who was King and who was target practice?"

"NO!!!" The King of the Gods powered up another fireball and the lame God of Fire stood his ground in defence of his sister. Just as he had his brother. It amazed Zeus, just how loyal Hera's children were to each other. No matter what, they had an attitude of us against them.

"YES!" He braced himself and continued anyway. "And when Ares tried to intercede?" He pointed to the appropriate mirror and every eye turned to watch Ares being beaten to within an inch of his life. As their brother lay there, bleeding, unconscious, and their sister lay over her bed, also beaten unconscious they all saw the rest of that saga. Hephaestus came into the room and saw his brother and his sister, bleeding, broken, in pain. He called Apollo, God of Healing and begged him to help.

"Why the fuck should I? And have my father pissed at me? You think I'm a complete fool? What ever they did they no doubt deserved it or more. Treat them yourself!" And with that the God of Healing vanished in his showy golden glow, leaving the Fire God to look after his siblings the best he could. The image played out with Hephaestus producing fresh water and soft cloths, slowly, carefully and as gently as he could, he cleaned his siblings.

"Oh, Apollo. I think that right now I hate you." The King of the Gods looked at his selfish son with sorrow rather than contempt. "Almost as much as I hate myself. How could you? They needed you, but you thought you could be deliberately cruel? Just because I had made it fashionable to torment your brother and sister. How many of you have hurt them in this way?" He looked from face to face and each God and Goddess there had the grace to blush, except Hephaestus.

"So it's purer than thou is it Hep? What about Ares and your wife? Where is the blonde genius now?" Athena sneered at her lame cousin.

"My wife and her son, Cupid, are currently searching the islands for Ares. And as for my disagreement with my brother, we got over that." He actually laughed, the memories laid down since he had trapped Ares and 'Dite in that net much more overpowering than that one final act of infidelity and retribution.

Zeus' mirror picked up on a truly happy memory connected with Ares and played that. Almost as if the mirror was tired of playing the death scene over and over again.

Ares and Hephaestus in a compromising position, on Aphrodite's bed no less. Rolling around kissing each other, moaning each other's name. And 'Dite walked in, just in time to hear Ares, her ex-lover, confess he had only taken his brother's wife because he never dreamed his brother would want him.

'Dite screamed their names, called them a whole slew of vile and emphatic names, somewhat descriptive of their lineage and sexual predilections, then she vanished, crying!

The brothers rolled apart, laughing hysterically.

"See, I told you she'd fall for it." Hephaestus said.

"All right, I concede defeat. You know your wife better than I do. I did think she'd see through it. Now what will you do?"

"Go after her."

"And when you find her?"

"Say sorry ..." The Lame God hesitated. "Then ask her what her favourite position with you is? Hey, we have to be consistent here, from the front either on top. If she asks!"

Ares almost rolled right off the bed, laughing.

"You are a very wicked God Hep. But I love you anyway. Oops, meant either way!" They laughed a while longer as the mirror faded. And Zeus' image was once more playing over and over again.

"Athena, you will never be Goddess of War. Ever! Even if Ares does die ..." Zeus' voice broke on that image. "You will never hold that office, this I swear. As for the rest of you, get out there and look for your brother, don't come back until you find him. It's about time some of you experienced the real world for a change!" Zeus looked at what remained of his family. "Will you all just get out of here please?" As they left the rabbits looked up at him, he noticed their ears twitching. "And I suppose you lot are hungry again!" He materialised more food and water for them. He was getting used to them, they were at least letting him sit down now.

And they didn't fight and argue with him.

He looked up again and saw his brothers still there, obviously ignoring his orders. The King of the Gods looked from one brother to the other each showing perplexity and concern in equal measures in their faces.

"I'm all right, I have a lot to think about, and I'll stay out of your domains okay?"

"See that you do!" Hades' voice was sharp, causing Zeus some surprise. "My domain has always been a place of refuge to Ares and Eris, I don't want you showing up there and frightening Eris. It is her only place of safety, and before you ask, no Ares is not there. I know so for a fact okay?"

Zeus nodded.

"And likewise my domain. If he turns up there, I'll talk to him, see if I can mend some bridges but you stay away. I think you've done enough to him for one life time!" This time his brothers walked out of his room, his agreement ringing in their ears.

"So, Hades, how can you be so sure Ares is not in your domain?" Poseidon looked at his normally dour brother and caught a gleeful twinkle in his eye. "Hmm?"

"Simple, 'Don, because he left this morning!" Hades enjoyed the look of slow comprehension cross his older brother's face.

"How is he?"

"He was knocked back to a new born. He's about seven now, mentally, but doing fine."

"Where is he?"

"I don't rightly know, somewhere in Greece I believe."

"That is not helpful." The Sea God was looking somewhat frustrated, but Hades would not relent, he would not jeopardise his nephew's safety any further. "Keep your secrets, just look after the 'boy' because if anything should happen to him permanently I don't think Zeus could take it."

"I don't care what he can or can not take. My only concern is Ares."

"But you didn't see him today! You don't know what he's been through, you weren't there!"

"No, not today, but I was there on Ares' seventh birthday. Remember that one? Well, thankfully Apollo helped that time or we wouldn't be standing here arguing over Ares' whereabouts. We'd be visiting his grave!" He paused, looked squarely into his brother's face once more. "At least some of us would." He turned and vanished, back to his own domain. Poseidon went to have a talk to the Fates, if they would talk to him.

After telling Gaea all that had happened that day Hades looked for his dead nephew and his living niece. They were asleep, but Xena was still awake, thinking. Her mind obviously going around in circles.

"Xena, did you talk about Res and his new father today?" The Warrior Princess jumped, she had not sensed the God approaching.

"Yes, almost mentioned him by name once or twice. But, would it make that much difference if we did mention his name?"

"It might. Seems Zeus was looking for someone in the Underworld today and saw you three. He's been asking what you were doing here. I told him visiting Strife. He seems to think you are here to keep the peace between mother and son. I got a promise out of him to stay out of here from now on. Let's just hope he keeps it. Seems he's started to realise he has done so much wrong to his children. He wants Eris beside him and Ares too of course. But I will not let either of them come to harm anymore." The God of the Dead looked at his niece and nephew, sleeping together.

Amazed he looked back at Xena for an explanation.

"Seems , he, new daddy, can work miracles, even down here. They're getting close. There may be too much hurt there, but, like Ares said once - mortals can change, why not Gods? I'm beginning to believe him. Away from the corruption and temptation of Godhood he was actually a sweet guy, you know!" She yawned, wanting so desperately to sleep but it had eluded her for hours.

"Sleep well Xena." Hades touched her brow and she fell fast asleep. It was his domain, his place to grant what boons he chose, just sleep was not normally one he granted. It was good to act outside the norm now and again. He couldn't help it, he had to check up on Res too.

The Dark God of the Dead thought it was possibly not what he had expected. Res and his friends were in the middle of a battle. What had obviously started as a battle with real weapons and a very real risk of injury had changed, dramatically. It was still a fight, but now it was a food fight. Hades stood and watched for a moment, amazed at the sight of daggers transforming in flight into fish, of swords becoming long loaves of bread mid swipe. Res had to be putting out an incredible amount of energy to maintain this protection for his friends. Yet, even the God of the Underworld could see his nephew was tiring, he was in very real danger of missing one, of having to face the loss, or at least the injury, of one of his travelling companions.

Perhaps it was time he stepped in.

True the temptation to force Res into maturing was strong, but stronger still was the desire to protect what little childhood was left to him, this time round. Hades made his visual appearance a showy one. He was not the most recognisable of Gods but all Gods deserved some respect just because of what they were. This time he didn't have to worry about recognition. Iolaus took care of that.

"Hades, you come to help?" On the mention of the God's name almost every weapon, fish and loaf of bread in the bar was dropped. Just in case Hades had decided to make a house call and collect a few more souls for an impossibly quiet corner of Tartarus.

"CleDes!" It was so fast and strung together no one other than his friends could make out what the damaged God had said. "Is there a dead person here?" Res was so accepting of Hades' role in life that the dark God was further angered and saddened at the damage done to his nephew. Res was looking on the floor, under tables, searching for the 'dead person' he thought his uncle had come for. "I can't find the dead person!" He called back, over a shoulder as he continued to search the floor. Hades' heart almost broke as he watched Res' earnest determination to help him.

Hades straightened his nephew into a standing position, the better to talk to him, and enjoy the loving, warm smile Res' gifted him with. And these mortals had tried to hurt his Res? He began to get angry, and Res got frightened. With an effort Hades curbed his desire to do actual physical harm, at least until he had all the facts!

"No one is dead yet, child, but that might change!" He looked at those who would attack his nephew and his friends. "Now, would some one like to explain to me just what is going on here?" Res took a deep breath to give one of his long, garbled but endearingly child like explanations. Joxer beat him too it.

"Well, you see, it was like this. We were sitting there, where that broken table is, eating dinner. When that fat slob over there decided we were getting too much to eat and he too little. For some reason he took it out on us rather than the management of this fine establishment." Some how the words 'fine' and 'establishment' conveyed their exact meanings as being opposite from what was actually said. "He tried to take our food! Res, you know his appetite, well he took exception to fatboy's behaviour and pushed him away. Fatboy then tried to punch Res, infact he did, he punched him to the floor, and well, there was no way in Tartarus I was letting him away with that!"

Hades was overjoyed by the degree of love Joxer had for his foster son. Indeed, this ex-mortal was a far better father for Ares than Zeus could ever be. Joxer put his life on the line for his 'boy', he just didn't know yet that he risked nothing.

"I get the picture. Iolaus, Gabrielle, I take it you can corroborate this?" Two nodding heads answered that question. The God of the Dead looked at the fat individual in question as he stood there, waiting his judgement. Judgement! That inspired him.

"Joxer, get Res out of here, I'll join you soon but I have to clean up here before HIS happy children get here and find you all. Go! I'll follow!" Hades waved a hand roughly in the direction of the door. Once assured his nephew and friends were well out of the inn he turned back to the fat instigator of the fight.

"So you want to eat do you? Then eat. Only you will not be able to stop. I hope this will satisfy you. Good day!" Hades took a moment to truly savour the look of abject horror on the fat man's face. Even while trying to fight it he just had to reach for the nearest food and eat, and eat, and eat. Just as Hades winked out he felt the power signatures of several others wink in. Hephaestus amongst them. He left a message cued to the Fire God's signature.

As Hephaestus, Apollo and Artemis winked in to the source of the strange new power signature Hades' message filled the Fire God's mind. He knew exactly what had been going on, what he had to hide. The image attached to the message sorely tempted him to laugh.

"So, what has been going on here?" The Fire God demanded of the whole gaggle of confused brawlers.

"He started this fight and the God Hades came and stopped it. It was weird, 'cos they were all fighting with knives and things but they were all food and he was made to eat, and I'd be obliged if you would get him out of here before he eats me out of business." The Inn Keeper looked at the fat, eating machine that had brought ruin on them all. Not one man in that room felt safe, not now they had come to the attention of the God of the Underworld. The Inn Keeper looked at the new collection of Gods. "What is it with you Gods and my Inn today anyway?"

"We are looking for our brother. Something seriously bad has happened to the God, Ares. We can not find him. He is hurt, possibly being held captive by person or persons unknown. He is our brother and we want him back!" It was Apollo who for once made the statement. Yet it was genuinely made, he did want his brother back, and was getting to the point where he would destroy any and all who got in his way. Hephaestus could read it from him, the longer they had no contact with Ares the more desperate the rest of the Gods became to see him again. And the more their capacity for eloquent language deteriorated. 'Seriously bad' - Apollo was excelling himself today!

"Was this man here today!" Artemis conjured up a likeness of Ares, dark, brooding, bearded and all in black leather.

"No, ma'am. I've not seen anyone like that around here. It was Hades, I know that for sure as one of the fighters he sent away called him that." The Inn Keeper looked hard at the image. It reminded him of some one but he couldn't quite place who.

"Who did Hades send away? And why?" Artemis could sense her prey close at hand now.

"Oh, he said his name ... Ol, no wait, Io ... something, YES! Iolaus, that was it, Iolaus and Gabrielle were two of the names he mentioned." The Inn Keeper beamed at the Goddess before him. Glad to have got that name, certain he would die if he hadn't remembered it. Like many mortals, when he discovered that all the Gods were looking for their injured fellow God he began to worry that he would be held responsible somehow.

"Iolaus, short, blond tends to bounce on his feet when fighting, Iolaus?" It was the tone of voice Apollo used, as if resigned to having to deal with Hercules . Again, that amused Hephaestus. His blond cousin really didn't like having to deal with his own mortal half brother. None of the Gods did, how could you effectively deal with Zeus' favourite child? How did any of them think Ares and Eris dealt with them?

The Inn Keeper nodded.

Apollo groaned.

"So was Hercules here too then?" He awaited the inevitable answer and was somewhat amazed when he didn't get it.

"Hercules? No, I've seen Hercules and he wasn't with them. Just Iolaus, Gabrielle as I said and two other guys, Hades called them by name too. Joxer was one and Reez the other, odd name that Reez. Wouldn't be surprised if it were short for something, Ressius or something." The Inn Keeper was tempted to pray to his chosen God but at the last moment he figured all that would happen would be more Gods turning up asking more questions.

"What did these other men look like?" Apollo could sense a breakthrough here, Hephaestus was worried as he could sense the same breakthrough.

"One was tall, dark and I suppose handsome and the other was tall, dark and not so handsome."

Apollo pointed at his sister's image of Ares.

"Like him?"

The Inn Keeper looked at the image, the lack of humour in those eyes, the weary look of hatred in them and tried to picture the other two men in his Inn that day.

"No. The younger of the two was about this tall but wasn't him. I think he might have been Hades' son though. Hades called him child and had them that was with him take themselves out of here. Does Hades have children?"

Apollo, Artemis and on the face of it Hephaestus looked at each other and shrugged. Did Uncle Hades have children? What more would this quest show up as being outside their knowledge. Why did they know so little about Hades? About Ares? About Eris? ERIS!? That triggered an inspired thought in Apollo.

"The woman you called Gabrielle did she look like either of these women?" He produced two images, one of Eris and one of Gabrielle, Xena's companion.

Everyone in the Inn picked out Xena's companion, so much for that theory!

Artemis looked at her brother then her cousin. Something about Hephaestus' behaviour of the last few days was sitting at odds with her. Now this business with sidekicks ganging up together and Xena in the underworld. Hades stopping fights, mysterious companions. And always Hephaestus' quiet amusement at all their attempts to find Ares. Ares who was hurt, possibly dying or even dead and Hephaestus wasn't worried any longer. You could see it if you really looked.

She looked at the Inn Keeper and reached out a hand to touch him. All the time keeping one eye on her cousin.

"Show me these missing fighters!" It was not a request, she picked out their images from his mind and turned them into three dimensional models. Each one caught in mid action.

Iolaus was taking a swing at an opponent, Gabrielle was knocking another up side of their head, the third, Joxer was it, was swinging a chair over some poor souls back and the fourth, the mystery man was bent double, clutching his sides, laughing.

It looked like Ares, a younger, clean shaven Ares. She was all set to head out after them when her brother stopped her in her tracks.

"Looks like Herc's brother Iphicles. He's friendly with Iolaus and Xena and Gabrielle too. I suppose they could all be having some time together while Xena and Hercules are dealing with family business." Apollo looked at 'Iphicles', "Certainly seems to be enjoying himself plenty. Hey, is Iphicles Hades' son? Could answer why he looks so much like Ares! Unless Ares is really Hades' son too?"

A strangled roar filled the air and Apollo began to tremble. He hadn't realised Zeus was watching them. Not until he accused his brother of being his cousin.

"You lie!" And Zeus, several mirrors and a thousand rabbits appeared. The mortals in the Inn really began to panic. Why them, why there. They were not the only ones. Hephaestus relayed his news to his Uncle and tried to distract Zeus.

The King of the Gods looked at the laughing figure. He lifted a hand to the face and watched as the face distorted at his touch.

"Ares? My Ares?" He looked at his children and Hephaestus. Apollo and Artemis backed away from him, fearing he was mad, but the Fire God stood his ground. Of all their generation of Gods and Goddess' at least the crippled God he had so far disdained to converse with had always been loyal to Ares and Eris. "Hephaestus, is this Iphicles or my Ares? What would you say?"

"Have you ever seen Ares that happy?" Sometimes salt in a wound was the only way to go. The Fire God knew this would hurt, but he knew too that it had to hurt if he was to save his beloved brother from whatever plot Zeus was conjuring up this time.

"This is Iphicles!" Zeus looked close to tears, his words answering Hephaestus' question the only way he could. "Look elsewhere." He turned to his golden son. "And Apollo, Ares IS my son, my legitimate son, my heir. You would do well to remember this!" And Zeus left, with his rabbits. And the mirrors.

"Okay then, that was Iphicles. Ares is still missing and we're still nowhere closer to knowing where he is. Any more bright ideas?" Artemis looked first at her shell shocked brother then at their cousin.

"Arte., would you look for a bear after only studying fish?" Hephaestus had to get them occupied with something else. Something out of this district, something that would gave Hades enough time to get Res well away before they relented and went looking for 'Iphicles' themselves.

"What are you on about?" She was getting fed up going around in circles, over and over again.

"Let's find somewhere quiet and study Ares' life. That might give that hunter's brain of yours some thing to go on. Okay?" The lame God looked at both his cousins in turn. Artemis gave in, as he rather knew she would.

"Know thy prey, huh?"

"Something like that, yes." Hephaestus grinned at her and put an arm around each cousins shoulders. "And I know the very place. Lemnos. Come on." And all three vanished leaving a group of very confused mortals behind them.

Heading for the port and escape was difficult as Res was too prone to bouts of high pitched giggling. The food fight had been fun, more fun than the original risk of losing his daddy or uncle Laus or Aunty Rielle. Even Hades couldn't impart enough sense of urgency to him. Until a certain message from Hephaestus arrived.

"Zeus has arrived." The effect on Res was dramatic and instant.

He ran as far and as fast as he possibly could, leaving the others to try and catch up. Heading unerringly for the end of the pier and a very wet welcome into his uncle Poseidon's domain. Res had the physical stamina of any other God and only Hades could pace him. So it was Hades that saw his nephew run full tilt into the newly formed arms of his other uncle.

"Well, what have we here?" Poseidon looked at his armful of speeding youngster, remembering what Hades had said about their nephew's mental age and looked at this frightened child. Really looked at him. "Now, who do I know that has always been faster than a speeding dolphin and slippier than an eel?" His soft tone, which sounded forced to those mortals and fellow God as they caught up, sounded genuine to the child like God in his arms.

"Me, 'Cle 'Don. Me!" Res giggled and twisted in his uncle's grasp, Poseidon let him lose, now he was assured he wasn't going to run away. "Daddy, see it's my 'Cle 'Don!" Res drew Joxer forward to meet his uncle. "'Cle 'Don this is my new daddy, Joxer, he loves me and Ris and 'Laus and 'Rielle and 'Cle 'Des and you too and everyone, even HER!"

To the Sea God there was no doubting who HER was, none what so ever. And his nephew just stood there before him, his own love for this individual pouring out of him.

"Hello Joxer, what was the scamp running from?" As if Poseidon didn't recognise the tell tale power signatures that had drawn him to this port.

"Him, as in HIM!" Joxer accompanied the word with a strong mental feeling. The Sea God nodded slowly as he recognised the image of his youngest brother.

"So, Don, what are you doing here?" Hades smiled, trying to let some feeling of welcome fill him, but it was an uphill struggle.

"I was finished speaking with the Fates when I felt HIM leave for here, so I followed. But I had to appear here in the docks to not arouse suspicion. What are you doing here?"

"Stopping a bar fight. Some twerp picked a fight with this lot. He hit Res, didn't he Res?" The double use of their nephew's name clueing the senior God into the proper form of address. "And they only just got clear before Heph arrived with the Golden Duo." He let an image of Apollo and Artemis form in his mind for Poseidon. "Then HE arrived, I don't know why but can guess. HE's gone again now."

"The Fates told me what's been going on all these years. Why didn't they tell us? We could have saved him so much pain!" The Sea God looked around at the audience they were gathering. "Come, let's go to my domain." Then he noticed the mortals who were holding tight by Res' side, protecting him. And so the senior God of the Sea created a ship. The like of which no one had ever seen before. One with not a single member of crew. Yet the sails were being unfurled, the rigging taking the strain as those same sails were hoisted into place.

"Shall we board then?" And he lead the way, hoping the others would follow.

They did, once Hades boarded the ship. Once settled on board, Hades relaxed and made a suggestion.

"Shall we summon some of our fellow conspirators? Not those in the Underworld but those above ground, as it were?" He looked at his brother, "Our sister for one?"

"Welcome to the conspiracy?" Poseidon grinned. "Well, could do worse I suppose, but how will Res take her being here?"

"So long as he has Joxer he's okay!" The answer came not from Hades but Gabrielle. "If you want another team briefing go ahead, but what point will be served other than letting her know you know, you know!" She glared at each God, getting crosser and crosser at their continued interference. Yes, she knew Hades had probably saved one of their lives this day, but her frustration on Res' behalf was rising too strongly, too fast.

"You have a point child. Where are you heading?"

"Poteidaia." She replied firmly.

"Well, a steady wind, a good current to follow we'll be there in the morning. Shall we head bellow decks then? More comfortable than standing around." The Sea God looked around him, suddenly alarmed. "Where is Res anyway?"

They all looked around until the missing God was spotted, hanging bodily over the railing squealing in delight. On approaching him, the Sea God discovered him talking with several Dolphins. A command to the sea mammals to go play elsewhere and Res was retrieved.

"Be careful young one, don't want you falling in now do we?" Poseidon lead his nephew back to the others and they all went below. Now that he knew, Poseidon wanted to know what they planned to do with the information. He was frustrated to discover that everything depended on what Eris, Xena and the dead Strife found out from Cronus.

Hera received an update from her crippled son and passed on the news to Hercules. They moved from Attica to Corinth. Begging the King's indulgence, if asked he would try his best to admit he was with Iolaus and the others? Once he had recovered from the shock of his brother turning up with the Queen of the Gods, he began to understand all that was going on in the world. It explained why his Kingdom was under constant supervision from one or other of the Gods, in all the Corinthian temples to Ares. They were looking for the injured God amongst his followers.

It was almost at the same moment that Hercules and Iphicles had their own epiphanies. There was a war in Sparta; there was almost always a war involving Spartans somewhere. Iphicles could be disguised as Ares and make a personal appearance, throwing the other Gods off the scent entirely.

Hera tried to talk the brothers out of this course of action. She pointed out, in graphic detail, what would happen if one of the Gods found Iphicles impersonating Ares. Of the inherent dangers of the battlefield. The risks they were trying to put themselves into.

"Hera, one might think you don't want us to throw the blond troop off their tracks!" Hercules looked at the Goddess he was slowly beginning to think of as his Stepmother. Such was the strange relationships forming.

The Queen of the Gods released a deep sigh, before her dark and dangerous son had been injured she would never in her wildest fantasies have imagined herself trying to talk Hercules 'out' of getting himself killed.

"It's just that I don't want either of you to get killed!" There, she had said it. And that shut them up. They were sitting there just looking at her. It was the looks on their faces that gave the Queen of the Gods her next idea. Her most radical one yet.

She relocated them to the Elysian Fields and the threshold of Alcemene's home there. Turning to the King and the Hero she indicated them to enter before her.

"If you will not listen to me then listen to your own mother!"

"Mother!" "Mother!" Twin voices chorused as the two men rushed into the house to come face to face with the spirit of their dead mother.

"Oh my boys!" The panic in her voice was obvious as she feared her boys were now dead, and come to live with her once more, here in the Elysian Fields.

"Alcemene. I need you to talk some sense into these foolish men! They want to implement a really stupid plan..." After Alcemene got over the shock of seeing Hera in her home, trying to save Hercules and Iphicles' lives no less, she listened and agreed wholeheartedly with her nemesis.

And all Hercules and Iphicles could do was sit there, quietly and just pray to Gaea that they lived through a double edged motherly talking to. Alcemene managed to lecture them for the best part of thirty full minutes with out deviating from the topic in hand and without repeating herself once! Hera was impressed and put in her own supportive comments where necessary.

Hades became aware that yet another Goddess had entered his domain. He was distracted from his brother's revelations regarding the Fates and all that they had told him, as he realised Hera was with Alcemene, in Elysium.

"Oh Gods!" Hades blushed at the inappropriate epithet.

"What is it? You-know-who come?" Iolaus was looked squarely into the God of the Dead's eyes, judging his reaction.

"Possibly worse, for some reason Hera is with Alcemene in the Elysian Fields!" He looked right back at the shorter blond mortal. Iolaus registered the words and their implications.

"Herc?" He squeaked in alarm.

"I'll go try find out. I'll be back!" And so saying Hades faded from the mortal world back to his own domain. And his sister's location. He arrived just in time to hear Alcemene agree with Hera's assessment of Hercules and Iphicles' plan, and he saw both mortals fold in on themselves under the joint attack from two mother's better sense. He was awe struck, all he could do was stand there, invisible and listen as the two mothers took on, and defeated, the Demi-God and the King of Corinth.

"But it is such a good idea!" Hercules persisted.

"No Buts!" Both women cried out in unison.

Hades felt lost and confused, having missed the start of the scene being enacted before him, and since this was his domain he thought he was at least entitled to an explanation as to what exactly was going on...

"Would someone like to please tell me just what is going on here?"

"These two had a really stupid, stupid idea and wouldn't listen to me! So I had to bring in re-enforcement's." Hera scowled at the two unfortunate men, as did their mother. The men in question flinched.

Alcemene repeated the idea and Hades finally saw just why Hera had brought in their mother. Like a siege engine against castle walls, the outcome was rather inevitable. The men in question had the grace to blush, before their collapse in the face of overwhelming odds - or Gods.

"So, what now? Do you take Iphicles around with you too? Someone is going to have to keep an eye on him. In case he has any ideas of waiting till your back is turned." Hades almost cheered when Iphicles blushed at being second guessed. The God of the Dead shared a long look with his sister and they both smiled

"Mother!" They both called out.

Gaea came in response to their urgent summons. She took in who was there, and where they were. She too was some what surprised but when appraised of just what was going on she had to agree with Hera and Alcemene.

"Well, well, well, Ares' troubles with Zeus sure is producing the strangest alliances. Healing hurts I never would have thought possible. I never would have thought I would live to see the day you two were on the same side, trying to save either of this particular pair's lives!" She pointed to Hercules and his brother. The brothers blushed again. They were trapped, in the underworld with three mothers all bent on telling them how wrong and down right foolish they were being. Their only ally the God of the Dead, and he mostly agreed with the mothers. The two beings in the world one could not argue with were deities and mothers...when two of the three mothers before you were also deities you knew it was time to concede defeat, gracefully.

Gaea looked hard at Iphicles. She took his face in her hands and held his eyes in an unblinking stare. It was as if she were looking beyond his soul. Which indeed she was. After what could have been mere seconds or hours, Iphicles could never say for sure which, she broke away and repeated the action with Hercules. Not even the other Gods present could say what she was doing, Alcemene was totally lost, she held her elder son close to her as she watched the eldest Goddess present stare into her younger son's being. After a shorter time than she had taken with Iphicles she broke away from her Demi-God grandson and looked for a chair.

Sitting down at the table she gestured for their mother to sit beside her and she repeated the action a one more time. Alcemene was lost in the Earth Goddess, just floating in her own reality. Eventually she was aware of her home in the Elysian Fields reforming around her and she sat away from the Goddess as best she could without moving seats and causing offence.

"Mother, you are up to something! What are you doing?" Hera sat down the other side of her mother from Alcemene. "What was all that about?"

"Iphicles, it was about Iphicles. Everyone keeps saying how much he is like Ares. Which is true. Imagine Ares with a calmer upbringing. Imagine him as he is right now infact. Remind you of anyone?" She looked around the room and saw everyone deep in thought. She saw too, Hercules smile in remembrance of his thoughts of how Res was so much like Iphicles, just better able to physically compete against Hercules. "I see that some of you might be closer to the truth than others. Iphicles is Zeus' son too. But he was the son conceived in what passes for love with Zeus. A normal Demi-God, nothing special. That privilege was reserved for Hercules with his God-given strength and recuperative powers. Hercules is his weapon against Ares. And I suspect he was conceived out of spite, just because Iphicles looks so much like Ares! Almost as if the Fates themselves were trying to point out he was having problems with his relationship with Ares. But he ignored their subtle warning and went ahead and created a new, stronger Demi-God. More powerful than any other Demi-God, ever, ever before!" Gaea looked at the dead mortal woman as she tried to make sense of what she was hearing, the Eternal Mother took pity on her. "Child it was none of your doing. The 'old goat' as the children tend to call him, is a master of disguise. No one would or could question your fidelity to your husband. It's just ironic that he was unable to father any children at all. Iphicles must have been a shock to the buzzard when he began to look like his least favourite son."

"If what you are saying is true, and I don't doubt you mother, then having his weapon ally himself with Ares must be causing him no end of annoyance!" Hera looked at her 'two' stepsons. If life wasn't complicated enough it had just gotten worse, doubly so.

"More than annoyance my dear. It will be causing major breaches in his defences. He'll have to start looking at himself in relation to all his children, Ares, Eris, Strife even. As well as Iphicles and Hercules. He might have even managed to push Iphicles out of his memory entirely, in which case we have to remind him. If he can be forced to admit why he fathered Hercules he might acknowledge himself the compulsion, or at least be better receptive to us telling him about it. Things are moving faster than I thought they were. We might not have three weeks to work in. Where is Res and company?"

"On one of Don's special boats, he's taking them to Poteidaia. They'll get there tomorrow morning. Why?" Hades was struggling to assimilate his mother's new information, just as the rest of her audience were.

"I think they might need a full God travelling with them all the time now. But travelling as mortals do. One step at a time. Res' training has to be moved along, he might have to face Zeus before they reach the temple! I hope not, for all our sakes, because the next three weeks will give us a chance to make Zeus face reality. He has to fully acknowledge what he has done before we can move beyond that. If he confronts Res now, while he's so young, so, so, well, loving, he's likely to forgive him and then things will improve for the short term but I fear for the long term. For sure as shit stinks he would slide back into his old patterns and Res would be in a greater degree of vulnerability than ever before!" Gaea looked at her 'children' and her grandchildren, and finally their mother.

"He has faced some of it. Don told me that nothing could be allowed to happen to Ares, he didn't think Zeus could handle it if Ares was to turn up dead somewhere." Hades looked at his mother but felt his sister's start as if shocked.

"But he already HAS faced Ares' death! I left him sitting in his own temple with a simulacra of Ares' corpse just this morning. Between that and his mirrors..." She drifted to a halt.

"Mirrors? What mirrors?" Gaea was like a dog after a Rabbit,

"I told you this morning. I gave him several mirrors playing out what he has done to Ares and Eris. They're a bit like Res' rabbits, where he goes they go! And he can't switch them off." Had it only been a day since they made their first plan?

"Yes, yes, so you did. Right, now then, what to do for best?" Her musing were interrupted by her newest discovered grandson.

"Shouldn't he be given something to contrast the evil with. Shouldn't he be shown something good and loving to do with Ares? Has anyone ever loved him? Has he ever been able to love anyone else?" Iphicles did not make a successful King by being a stupid man. It was no use telling someone he was doing things wrong unless you also showed him how to do the job right.

"His children!" "His kids!" Hera and Hades spoke at the same time.

"What?" Hercules couldn't imagine the 'old Ares' as ever being able to be loving. He didn't truly believe his brother had known what 'loving' was before Joxer came into his life. But he was getting used to being proven wrong about his brother, he would welcome being proven wrong in this too!

"Yes, the children. Cupid, Phobus, Deimus, Harmonia even. They're all Gods, they can handle themselves well and a less than stable Zeus too no doubt. Phobus, Deimus and Harmonia have been checking out their Demi-God siblings, looking for Ares. Cupid has been with 'Dite creating havoc while 'searching' the islands." Gaea laughed, a cheerful sound, the first good laugh she had enjoyed since all this began. Even better than hearing about the Rabbits...

"Get the children into Zeus' company. They have to keep thinking about the good times they enjoyed with their father!" Gaea looked at Hera as she nodded in response.

"Ares is a good father then?" Hercules asked, some what surprised.

"Oh yes, well, most of the time. He has always been a good father to his Godly children, even most of his Demi-God children. He has been known to kidnap the occasional child. But that's more to do with wanting to be loved that malice. He's never, ever harmed any of his children!"

"Unlike me?" Hercules asked. "I've hurt my own children, his children. Been so angry that when I've calmed down people were dead, children as well as adults. I always blamed you." He looked at Hera, who had the grace to blush. "But now, I wonder. Was it all you or all me?"

"Neither. Both. Some me, some you mostly you just reflected the nature of Zeus as he created you to. Where he has blind rages you do too. I took advantage of that a few times. But sometimes you just went berserk yourself. Though, understanding your nature is the beginnings of control over it! We'll work on it after all this is sorted out, okay?" Hera smiled, tentatively at the Hero.

"We'll work on it!?" Hercules was surprised at her offer.

"Yes, we. We will work on your self control. It might be like the blind leading the blind at times. But if we go somewhere uninhabited we'll be okay!" She smiled, letting amusement dance in her eyes.

"There's a mountain in Corinth that's inconvenient, you could work out there!" Iphicles nudged his brother in the ribs and grinned.

"Yeah, wherever, but after. Let's stick to the task in hand, okay?"

"Okay. What does anyone want me to do if anything?" The King looked around the room, waiting for instructions.

"You can bounce around as yourself with 'Dite. As in, dressed as Ares yes, but 'Have you seen this God?', keep checking back with Joxer and the others. Let Res see you as Ares, a happy, cheerful Ares. Remind him of the good times he has had. All he remembers about being Ares just now is the pain and terror he felt. The hatred everyone has for him. We have to show him it wasn't all bad. Just keep your hands off 'Dite. Hep. wouldn't be happy. He and Ares have long since put that behind them. Maybe he could travel with Res and the others?" Gaea looked at her co-conspirators and saw Hades' expression close in on itself. "Hades, what's wrong now?" She sounded as exasperated as she felt.

"Hep's with 'Pol and Arte, they're reviewing Ares' life together on Lemnos. How do we get him away from the golden duo without arousing suspicion?"

"Damn!" Gaea swore, and her family were shocked to hear it. The ever patient Goddess had an end to her temper after all!

"If he's baby sitting them, keeping them out of your way, replace the baby sitter. Maybe Hera could go or you yourself?" Alcemene looked at the Earthmother and shrugged, it was only a suggestion.

"Alcemene, I can see where Iphicles gets his wisdom from. Yes, I'll go. Hera would arouse too much suspicion, anyway I need her and Hercules to continue working together to distract the rest of the search parties. We have an amended plan now people, and spirit." She grinned at Alcemene at that, the Demi-Gods mother blushed. "Let's get a move on! I'll take myself to Lemnos and send Hep to Joxer. Hades, you round up the children, get them to Olympus and Zeus. And stand ready to assist Eris and her team once they get to Cronus. You're going to have to use your own best judgement there, this is your realm after all!" At her son's nod she continued. "Hera and Hercules, you take Iphicles to 'Dite and let her know what's going on. Once you two get started on your little quest, Hera and Hercules can go mess with Athena and Hermes. Everyone know what they are doing? Ready to go?" Gaea raised her arms to exert her power and move the conspirators.

"Wait!" Hades called out before anyone could leave.

"What now?!" Gaea sounded as exasperated as she felt.

"What about 'Don. He knows about the compulsion, the Fates told him. What should he do?" It was not often something stirred his brother to care about his fellow Gods this way, Hades didn't want his good intentions to be ignored.

"Oh, yes, Poseidon. You told me earlier about him. He was supportive of Zeus' mental state, wasn't he? Said Zeus was aware of his wrong doings? Asking why? Well, I think he should keep close to his brother. Help Zeus to make that discovery for himself. He's not to tell him out right, okay? Just guide him one step at a time.!" Gaea looked at the God of the Dead, making sure he understood the instructions. At his nod she smiled. Hugged each of those present, including Iphicles, whom she bade welcome to the family and turned towards Alcemene. "Thank you for your input my dear, we shall let you return to your rest. But, rest assured nothing will happen to harm either of your sons. Will it Hera?"

"Nothing will happen mother." Hera stood between Hercules and Iphicles, dwarfed by them. "They out mass me, anyway!" She laughed, a little, and looked up at her stepsons. Her own son's best weapons in this war with their father. The irony was not lost on her. Or them.

Quickly bidding Alcemene farewell, the room once more emptied of Gods and mortals, until she herself remained. Her spirit rose as she realised that her boys were now safe. They were under Hera's own protection. And soon, Zeus would be made to acknowledge all he had done to all his sons ... well, some of his sons. And as is the nature of the Elysian Fields, her memories of the meeting faded rapidly until all she knew was her boys were safe and happy and busy doing good things for the world.

Alcemene was content.

Hades took a little side trip before getting Ares' children updated as regards their new task. He had to let Iolaus know Hercules was safe, and tell 'Don what he had to do next. As was proving to be the normal state of affairs around Res, the damaged God seemed to know large chunks of things already. It struck Hades as the worst imaginable torture, always knowing just how much your father hated you.

"...So it seems, Iphicles IS a son of HIS and so he and Dite are going to be bouncing around confusing the old goat's search parties ..."

"HE hates him because he looks like me, doesn't HE?" Res said it so calmly, so full of acceptance. This was just the way the world was. He was hated, and any who looked like him were to be hated too.

"Yes, we think so." Hades stroked his nephew's face, letting him know he was not hated by everyone.

"So will HE try to hurt Cles and Leez now?" Res was getting agitated again. Hades had to do something about this before Res did something dangerous to himself or others, simply in order to help his brothers.

"They are all right. They are now under Hera's direct protection." Hades watched Res closely as he mentioned 'her' name, so bluntly.

"Oh!" Res sat quietly, thinking. The rest of the group sat holding their breaths waiting for his reaction. "Will she ever protect me too, do you think?"

"She was trying to protect you all along! She just chose the wrong way to do it. She loves you and she loves Ris too. Really, she does." The God of the Dead held his nephew's gaze until the childlike God could not hold it any longer. Res was first to look away. Though Hades was sure he now believed him.

"Well, she'd better not choose wrong for 'Cles and Leez then. They're not as strong as me." With that he fell silent and would say no more on the subject. But his companions were cheered that he hadn't become agitated by the mention of his mother's name.

Hades finished his briefing and had to bid them a fast farewell as he searched for the minds of Res' children. Poseidon wished him well on his quest and said he would talk to him later. He would have to leave the ship to guide itself and head back to Olympus right away. At that concept Gabrielle started to worry. She had only just noticed that she had not felt sea sick once since boarding Poseidon's ship.

"The ship will dock at Poteidaia tomorrow morning, once you disembark it will leave and return to me. This will continue to be a smooth sail, there will be no squalls or any other problems, so relax and enjoy the trip. There's food in the galley, have what you want. Call if you have problems!" And so saying Poseidon and Hades left them alone on that mysterious boat in the middle of the sea with no crew and no work to do.

Res continued to sit quietly, thinking about things. Looking increasingly puzzled, worrying his companions. They looked at each other, Iolaus and Gabrielle shrugging their shoulders at Res and then Joxer. Letting Res' foster father know they were concerned about his silence.

"Res, what's wrong?" Joxer put an arm around the hunched shoulders of the childlike God sitting beside him. None of them were prepared for his answer, and judging by the alacrity of their departures, Iolaus and Gabrielle were not prepared to answer this one.

"If HE made me with mother. And HE made them with 'Mene. And He made Pol and Arte with Leto ... and so on ...And Mother made 'Stus ALL BY HERSELF! How are babies made?" He looked at Joxer, eye to eye, no hidden games. Just a lost and confused God looking for answers. Joxer thought about the question as he heard the sounds of two sets of feet running down the deck, away from them.

"Well, for the most part, it does take a mother and a father. But Gods and Goddess' are different I suppose. Normally what happens is two people, a man and a woman decide they like each other. Loving is even better. Well, they like each other and they get these feelings all over their bodies. All sort of tingly and nice. You and me being male we show how tingly we are feeling because ..." Joxer hesitated, of all the things life might have brought him, he never, ever, envisioned having to tell the God of War the facts of life.

"How do we show how tingly we are?" Res prompted his daddy, fascinated by this revelation.

"Well you know when you want to pee you get a warm pleasant feeling in your..." Res interrupted.

"My peepee tingles. It's all hard in the morning!" Joxer just about lost it at that, it was more information than he really wanted to know, but just about right for what he needed to know to answer Res' question.

"Right!" He enthused, procrastinating against the moment of truth, thinking wildly! "Well, when you meet a female, a mortal woman or a Goddess you really, really like, and she really, really likes you, you get that same feeling in your ..." Both fore fingers pointed down to Res' 'peepee' from shoulder level. "Peepee. It goes all hard and you feel ..." He hesitated again, how to describe this? "You feel all warm and tingly, your heart beats faster, you might want to gasp for breath a little. You feel really nice, all over, and you want the woman or Goddess you like, erm, love to feel really nice all over too. It's about making your partner feel good and happy, you follow so far?"

"Aha, feeling tingly and warm and nice and a woman or a Goddess feels that too. And your peepee is all hard. Then what?" It was the way Res said it, it sounded older than the first question. Joxer looked in his foster son's eyes and thought hard for a moment. Was this another growth moment? If so Joxer was aware of the importance of how he handled this. This might be the defining moment in the God of War's emotional well being for a long, long time to come. Emotions, feelings, that was what was important at that moment.

"You get to know the other person. You talk to them, ask questions about them. What do they like, dislike, do they like music, or not, what food they enjoy or not. You take time, talking and listening. You must listen to them, as sometimes what's important is not what they say but how they say it, what's not said. Sitting close, touching hands, holding hands. Stroking your fingers gently up your partners forearm. Soft, gentle touches. Sharing a joke, laughing together is good. Dancing, even walking together, arms around one another." He looked again into Res' eyes and saw something, something that brought tears to his own eyes. Tears he forcefully held back, or tried to. This was important. Res was important. That he learn to care and share, that he knew just how powerful love was. This had gone way beyond a discussion about the mechanics of sex, this was about relating to other people, other Gods.

"Sharing yourself. It's risky, you can get hurt real easy, you know?" Res was remembering again. Progressing again. Suddenly his face flushed, a bright red colour. "Did I just call it 'my peepee'?" Res pointed vaguely in the direction of his own groin.

"Yeah, you did." Joxer answered calmly, though his heart was taking a pounding, he tried to let none of that pain show through. He had so loved being this God's father. He had finally found something he was good at and now his 'child' was growing up. Possibly even growing away from him. The pain was intense, but he hid it well.

"Oh, no!" Res flushed an even deeper red and buried his face in his hands and his hands in his lap. "Oh, no!" He mumbled again.

Joxer looked at the profoundly embarrassed God huddled up beside him. Res might be growing up but he was still a long way from adult. The shroud of pain evaporated from his heart as he realised his foster child still needed him.

"It's all right. You were younger then." He raised his hand above Res' shoulders and hesitated, for just a moment. Then he gently lowered his hand until it rested on Res' quivering shoulder. "I won't tell anyone if you don't tell anyone, okay?" He began to stroke those so tense shoulders until Res could relax enough to uncurl and look at his foster father.

For his part Res loved this man. Someone who had just taken him on and looked after him. No questions asked. No favours demanded. Just looked after him, like any good father should. Not for the first time he was grateful Joxer was his daddy, and for the first time he wished he was his real father. Just his! Res blushed as he became aware of his selfish thought. Then blushed again when he suddenly realised he WAS Joxer's only child. Adopted or otherwise. Well, other than 'Ris, and she wasn't here, just him.

"What's wrong son." Joxer said it without thinking. He too blushed, not sure how Res would react.

"Dad!?" Res sounded more curious than furious. "Dad, I am still your son aren't I?"

"Of course you are, as long as you need me, I'll be here, right beside you." Father and son looked at each other and grinned. "You remember that! That I am your father not because I have to be, but because I want to be. There's much more to being a father than ..." Joxer hesitated, grinned, blushed and laughed. " There's more to it than what you do with your 'peepee', okay?" Res heard the words, but more importantly he heard the message too. He too laughed. A different laugh than when he had been a young child. More self conscious. Res was indeed growing up. Joxer recognised the blushing, the laugh, the general demeanour. His God, his son was now a teenager, with all the angst inherent therein.

"I remember, thanks dad, Jox, which do you prefer dad or Jox?" Res sat there, waiting for an answer, holding his breath. Not daring to hope the answer would go his way.

"Actually, I do prefer 'dad', it has something permanent about it. But if you feel happier calling me 'Joxer' you do that. Whatever suites you."

Res grinned, a small trace of the child he had been still remained, which was good. Joxer realised that his new childhood had been somehow meshed with what had actually been before... the first time he had been a child. Too long ago, too much pain, now he had a childhood he could be happy looking back on.

"Not Jox then?"

"No, not Jox." Joxer grinned at his teenage son. "You not hungry yet? That's not like you!"

Res blushed and nodded his head. He was grinning all the while. Knowing his dad was still there for him. Knowing his dad was ready to answer any questions he might ever have for him. Supporting him. Wanting to be with him. Loving him. Protecting him. It was too much for the damaged God, so he cried.

"Res, what's wrong?" Without pausing Joxer gathered his distraught foster son into his arms and rocked him.

"Nothing. I'm being stupid. I'm just so ... so ... so grateful you want to be with me. I don't think I could take it if you didn't want to be my dad anymore." Joxer listened to the words, knew the words were true, and marvelled at the courage it took this particular God to say them.

"No worries about that then, it's never gonna happen. Never!" He was so adamant that Res just had to believe him.

"You mentioned something about food, a while back!" Res changed the subject with neither finesse nor style. But it worked, Joxer stood up and reached for his hand to help him up.

"Indeed I did. Let's go see if Gabby's killed Iolaus yet or Iolaus has finally managed to do some of the cooking!"

"My money's on Gabrielle, she's bad enough with a quarterstaff, she'd be death on legs with a frying pan!" Res accompanied his observation with suitable sound effects. "Whoooosh! KEERRAANNG! EARGH! Splat! So dies Iolaus hero of the people!" And rounded off his scene with a suitably 'evil' chuckle.

"Res? Has anyone ever told you that you have a seriously weird sense of humour, and a rather bloodthirsty streak, a league wide?" Joxer was laughing, gentling his words. Yes, Res was bloodthirsty, but it was rather funny too!

"Who? Me? As if!" Res tried very hard to stand on his dignity, but unfortunately he kept 'falling off'. He chuckled. "Anyway, you gonna argue, with Gabrielle and a frying pan and a whole kitchen to work with?"

"No, I might be a fool to some but I'm not stupid!" Joxer indicated the doorway to the cabins and galley, allowing Res to enter before him. Res crossed the threshold and turned to look at his dad.

"Your no fool, your better than ... than a God!" He blushed again and hurried down the corridor to the galley door. Where he looked in, saw who was there, blushed furiously and backed out turning himself towards the wall where he refused to move from his sanctuary.

"What's wrong?" Joxer hurried to his son's side, glancing in the galley, rather expecting to find Gabrielle and Iolaus in some romantic clinch, but all he saw was Iolaus sitting at one side of the galley with Gaea's map before him and Gabrielle over by the stove, creating something, she was humming off key, she was obviously happy.

"She's ..." Res blushed again. "She's wearing less than Aphrodite does!" Res' blush deepened. This was obviously something he couldn't help. Teenage angst, and a shy personality. It was unexpected. That Ares, God of War had ever been a shy teenage boy. Well, if he never was before he sure was now! Joxer made a staying motion with one hand while bracing himself against the wall with the other.

"Okay, let me deal with this. You stay right here, okay!" He raised his eyebrows in question of Res' intentions. Res just nodded, face aflame and turned back to the wall.

Joxer entered the galley, calmly, walking as nonchalantly as he could, fooling no one. Iolaus thought that perhaps telling the God of War how to make babies had embarrassed the would be warrior more than a little. Had he even been able to answer the question?

"Hey, Joxer, how'd it go?"

"Fine, great. Res is a bright, sensitive kid. Er, Gabrielle, that brings me to a new problem." Joxer looked at his friend, Xena's companion. She stood before him, large kitchen knife in hand and what he hoped was a teasing grin on her face. "We've had a new growth spurt as it were. Res has reached a new level of development and he's ... well, he's..." Gabrielle interrupted him.

"You've already said that, he's what?"

"He's outside the galley and won't come in because he's embarrassed, you're wearing less than Aphrodite, his words not mine!" Joxer looked her square in the eye, and blushed.

Gabrielle took it all in. Looked down at her outfit. Looked up at Joxer again, then scowled at Iolaus who was giggling like a highly amused Hyena.

"Less than Aphrodite?" She confirmed what had been said. Joxer nodded. "But he's seen me in this outfit dozens of times before. Everyday since we joined you in fact!"

"True, true." Joxer made a placatory gesture with both hands. "But he was seven years old or there abouts ... we have now reached about fourteen and shy, very, very shy." He whispered the last part. Gabrielle thought about it, grinned, blushed and looked quite plaintively at Joxer.

"But this is all I have to wear with me!"

"Oh Gods!" Joxer sighed the quasi prayer/expletive. Just as Hephaestus appeared.

"You called?" He grinned looked around and grew worried. "Where's Res?"

"Out there, refusing to come in until Gabrielle wears more clothes than Aphrodite!" Joxer's face paled for once, as he remembered who this God was and who his wife was!

For his part the God of Fire looked at Gabrielle and then back at Joxer, his face a picture of confusion.

"We have reached puberty and its inherent shyness." Iolaus informed him. Turning to the door where he could see just one elbow of the now willing to die, shy God of War. Iolaus suddenly realised that these emotions were very real for Ares. He was only a teenage boy in his development. He could well be shy. And really upset. He himself had been rather shy as a teenager. He got over it but at the time it was torture. He left the room and stood beside his best friend's brother.

Hephaestus looked at Gabrielle and moved one hand in a tight circular motion. Suddenly the Amazon-Bard-self-appointed-head-cook was fully covered in a light blue dress with a purple girdle on top.

"Everyone happy now!" The God asked.

"Sure, fine." Joxer saw the annoyance in Gabrielle's face, not sure why exactly but it was there. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"It's blue!" She looked at the God who shrugged as he replied.

"Live with it!" The God of Fire went out the door Iolaus had gone through and found the hunter just standing against the wall, shoulder to shoulder with the God of War who was still hiding his face against the wall.

"Res, you can come in now. Gabrielle has changed." The Fire God touched his brother's shoulder and suddenly had a double armload of highly embarrassed brother.

"Was he like this the first time round?" Iolaus was now behind Res, patting his back.

"Sometimes, when HE had been leaving him alone. He would relax and he would sometimes be shy, but not this shy!" Then the Fire God thought of something, something rather important in fact. "He lost his blood innocence at seven years old, he's gone way past that point this time round. Come on Res, relax and let's get some food. Once you go in there everything will be okay!" He held his brother's eyes and smiled, calmly reassuring the shy God before him. Res nodded and they all went back into the galley.

"How come he lost his blood innocence at seven then?" The blond hunter could think of no circumstances in which a child that young belonged on a battlefield.

"HE made him take up his duties at about seven, seven and a half. I remember the beating HE dished out when HE found Res crying over the funeral pyres for the fallen warriors. HE had forced Res to kill several times over that day!" The lame God of Fire sat the otherside of Res from Joxer, watching his brother for any reaction.

"That's sick!" Joxer put down his knife and put an arm around Res' shoulders. "Damn it he was a child, little more than a baby!" He tightened his grip as he felt his foster son's shoulders begin to tremble.

"Yeah, I agree, but now you know why any warrior that brings children on to a battlefield tend not to survive very long!" Hephaestus met Iolaus eye's and grinned at the hunter-warrior as they sat and faced each other.

"What about the rest of you? Were you all forced to kill that young?" It was Gabrielle who took up the questioning of the God of Fire.

"No, the rest of us were left to develop at our own pace. Except Ris, but she made it to nine I think before she had to kill. Of course 'Pol killed at a day or two old but he was gifted with instant maturity. Like his sister, as for Athena ...need anything be said, Hermes was another forced maturity child. Come to think about it it's only us, the children mother had, that have had to grow up the hard way." The audience around him fell silent. Not another word was spoken until their meal was over.

In the Underworld the day dawned, or rather, didn't dawn. The sleepers just awoke. Eris was surprised to realise she had had such a cleansing, refreshing sleep. A degree of rest she had never known before, and all the while resting in her dead son's arms. She sat up slowly, as if reluctant to let that comfort go.

"Morning, mother." Stife broke the silence, as if testing out his mother for any negative reaction.

"Good morning, St ...son. Sleep well?" She smiled, lopsidedly at him.

Xena coughed, reminding them she was there.

"Morning to you too, Xena!" Strife called out cheerfully.

"Yeah." Eris agreed, not looking away from her dead son's face. Not wanting to miss a single expression, a single hint of a smile.

Then Xena remembered her news. She stood up, stretched and yawned, putting off having to tell them what Hades had told her the night before. But she had to tell them in the end.

"This won't be what you want to hear but ..." She hesitated, watching her companions for reaction.

"But what?" Eris was still not the most patient of Goddess'.

"Well, seems Zeus was looking for someone down here yesterday. Saw us and started asking questions as to why we're here. Hades told him you were visiting Strife and I am here to keep the peace. It also seems he wants you by his side. He's beginning to realise he's done so much wrong and he wants you and Ares with him. Hades has made him promise to stay away from here. You're perfectly safe, and Ares too." She took in the twin expressions of shock and horror before her. "So where do we go next?"

Strife had stepped closer to his mother when Xena mentioned Zeus wanting her with him. Even though he was dead, beyond any harm his 'father' might inflict on him, he still wanted nothing to do with Zeus. Nor did he want any more harm to come to his mother. Not now they were finally getting to know each other. It was so typical, as soon as he found something he needed or wanted Zeus would take it away again. Well, not this time, not his mother. He had waited longer than a lifetime for this opportunity and no bastard King of bastard Gods, himself included, was going to take it away from him!

"We go straight to level eight and look for Cronus. Damn being thorough, time's running out on us. If he's not there we'll have to get Uncle Hades to do a level by level check. Takes him seconds. Takes me hours, days even, if there were days down here!" Strife grinned, a cheeky expression. Trying to be hopeful in the face of adversity. Xena had to admit to herself he was doing a not too bad job of it.

"Then let's eat and pack and get on our way!" Xena sat back down, rummaged in her pack for something to eat and proceeded to break her fast.

Eventually, almost reluctantly Eris sat down and ate too. Strife sat and watched them. He felt neither hunger or thirst, just envy that they would return to the world above and Ares. An Ares raised by the gentle soul that was Joxer the Mighty. He envied them that so very much. The risk of having to deal with Zeus again though, made him content to remain where he was. He would miss his mother when she left, though this brief taste of what might have been would be a torture until his soul forgot the pain again.

Xena watched the play of emotions as they chased over the dead God's face, the sorrow and the pain separated by a brief moment of joy. The look in his eyes was almost too much, she turned away rather than watch such an intimate moment. Strife experienced love for his mother for the first time. As she turned her head she saw Eris, her soul captured in that brief moment she was sharing with her son, she too experienced that mother/child love for the first time.

"Maybe, if I'm nice to him, Zeus might let you come back?" Eris had to offer her son a chance of life. But, even as she spoke she saw the horror of her offer reflected in Strife's face.

"Oh Gods, no! I wouldn't accept life, not under those circumstances, or any like them! Stay away from him, and if that means I stay dead, then I stay dead. At least you will stay safe." Strife reached across the divide between him and his mother and dragging them both to their feet he shook her, roughly. "Promise me you will stay away from him! Promise me!"

"I ... I ... I'll stay away, I promise ..." Anything else she might have said was lost as Strife drew his mother to him, crushing her to his soul. Imprinting the feel of her in his arms, safe from HIM. Remembering enough about the feel of her in his arms to get him through eternity.

Eris slowly put her arms around her son and held him tight against her. She had been robbed of this during his lifetime. She wanted it all for as long as she was allowed in his death. She desperately wanted to put time back, back to when she had carried this child. But she knew she would still have hated him then. If only she could go back then and still have the joy of knowing someone loved her for herself. If only she could go back in time and bring that hurt, pregnant self forward and let her live in the shadow of Joxer's love. If only she could have loved her son while he lived.

As the Warrior Princess watched mother and child. She echoed Eris' feelings. She too wanted so desperately to hold her own son. The son she could never acknowledge in his life. She knew all too well what the Goddess of Discord was going through. She went through it all with her, every step of the way. Unable to watch the pain before her any longer she threw her head back, closed her eyes tight shut and prayed to whomever would listen that her beloved Solan was happy and safe and knew his mother would always love him.

Her tears escaped anyway.

Suddenly, without any forewarning a gentle pair of arms encircled her. The young dead God she had spent a long time fighting against during his life, drew her into his embrace and held her while she wept. His whispered comforts her sole focus on reality. His gentle hands stroking away the pain and tensions filling her soul.

"Shh, he knows. You live, you think about him, about how much you love him, he hears you. I hear you. He loves his brave mama, she gave him up to save his life, to protect him. She came back to protect him when that loser Dagnine came. He knows you love him. He loves you." Strife let his hands come to a halt. He pushed her away from him, slightly, but still held a firm hold on her. "Remember what I told you yesterday? When the living think about the dead we hear them? You keep thinking you love him and he'll keep hearing you. And if he doesn't listen or doesn't believe your thoughts, then he'll have me to deal with!" He looked at her, eye to eye. "Funny, in life I would have used that boy's life and death against you, and here I am, dead myself and promising you, quite truthfully, to look out for him. Next time I'm in the Elysian fields I'll spend some 'quality time' with him, okay?"

Xena smiled, what ever the magic was that Joxer held it was strong enough to reach down into the depths of Tartarus and heal even her ravaged heart.

"How does he do it? Reach down and heal the hurt? What is his magic?" There was no way Strife could misunderstand her words, still holding her he saw what images filled her heart and mind.

"He does it because he loves." Strife shrugged, blushed slightly, looked at Xena through half shut eyes, a soft half smile playing about his expressive lips. "He was thinking about us yesterday. I heard him clearly. Hades, Poseidon and the others with him and Res, they were talking about us. All he thought was, he hoped we were safe. Not just you, and Eris but me too! He's the first mortal to ever think about me and wish me peace. And not just for Unc's sake but for my own sake. My sake. He filled my dreams, dreaming about you, me, mother, your Solan, Unc. Zeus for fucks sake! And Herc, even Hera. He didn't have evil in him, just hope, love, pain. Pain that his 'boy', his 'son' could have been left to suffer so long. Pain that you lost your son before you could tell him who you were. Pain that Zeus lost his son before he was even born. Pain that I lost mom before I was born. Shit, I didn't lose her, you can't lose what you never had. An' before he found his boy, I never could have had a real mother. Only now I can't keep her. It's not magic, he just loves us." Strife grinned, through his own unshed tears, keeping up the appearance of uncaring, untouchable divinity, even when he knew she knew it was a sham. That it was all part of the act. This act, the act of keeping their minds and souls focused on the task at hand.

"We've got a dead God to go find!" Strife looked at his living companions, "Well, okay, another dead God to find, ya already found me!" He bent to the packs his living companions had brought with them and broke camp. Busying himself with a mindless task. Letting himself heal slightly from the hurt exposing his pain like that had caused. And as if they knew why he did the work in camp, his companions, his mother and possibly his friend? Now at least a friend? They gave him the time he needed. Silently.

When ready Strife moved them to a deeper, colder level of Tartarus and they finally began to search in earnest for Cronus. The silence of that level was eventually broken by a lively monologue from the irrepressible dead God of Mischief. Finally his living companions joined in, signalling their ease with their laughter at one of Strife's

silly Rabbits of War stories.

What his audience didn't know was that he was fighting against giving in to the sudden wave of grief he was getting from someone else thinking about him. Someone so dear to his heart that he missed them every second of every day. Then he heard his name mentioned by his own foster father's children. He was remembered with warmth and a particular story came to mind.

Xena promised herself she would have to make Res sit down and tell Gabrielle all his Rabbits of War stories. They were too good to be reserved for the Gods alone. Then she remembered, the Gods didn't even get to hear these stories, just Strife and Ares' children. She laughed again as she recalled the battle between the Rabbits of War and the evil Centaurs. It was another insight into the hidden depths of a God she had thought she knew so well.

Somehow she could and yet couldn't see Ares sitting on a giant bed, surrounded by children, telling them such a silly story. Res, yes, Ares, she didn't know, possibly.

The day progressed, slowly.

Quiet giggling woke the King of the Gods from a less than sound sleep. He turned to face the source of the gentle laughter and opened his eyes, slightly. Trying to see who was in his room. He remained frozen in that position as he realised the laughter was coming from his still missing son's children. They were all sitting on the floor, in a circle. Cuddling the rabbits. His beautiful grandchildren were happy. Did they know where their father was? Was he safe and well?

"Sshh, quiet or we'll wake him!" That was Phobus, Zeus recognised the voice of reason. He was the one who looked and sounded the most like their father. In Zeus' eyes anyway.

"Well we'll just have to get the rabbits to sort him out then! They could hop amuck and bite his ankles and poo in his sandals and chew his breakfast for him. Yeuch, Rabbit of War spit for breakfast!" The voice advocating all the mayhem was that of Deimus, the younger of Ares' twin boys. And in Zeus' opinion he was almost a twin for Strife rather than Phobus. They looked similar, had almost the same mischievous streak, both pouted when embarrassed or angry.

Hearing Ares' boys made the longing for his own boy all the harder to bear, tears obscured his view but he listened to their hushed conversations. Remaining as still as he could, pretending to be asleep so they would continue their conversation. Their cheerful voices the most encouraging sound he had heard in all the days since their father vanished from his study. His son injured yet again by his hand. And he still didn't know why. Why he did these things ... The children were talking again..

"Cupe, you remember the time dad found you and Strife, like together together and in his bed too? What did he say to you two? Was he livid?" Deimus never had been one to talk quietly, Zeus heard every word. Cupid glanced over at the recumbent bulk of their grandfather and then back again before answering. Zeus thought the young God of Love thought him asleep. Cupid was just making sure he was actually awake. This would be a painful revelation for the Love God, he sure didn't want it to be wasted on a sleeping audience.

"No he wasn't really livid. He was cross that we went behind his back and we used his bed. Not THE bed, the huge one but his private for him alone bed. He was worried that I might hurt Strife. That I would be too much like mom, capricious was how he put it, I kinda got the idea he meant slut though." Cupid laughed, softly, showing no hard feeling over his father's implied insult. "After all, I know full well that I can be somewhat 'capricious' when the mood takes me." Again he laughed, admitting his father actually knew his son's nature so well. "Anyway, I tried pointing out that Strife is technically a senior God to me, seeing as how he's HIS son." Zeus could feel the wave of pure hate flow from these young Gods, directed at himself. He welcomed it, he knew he deserved it. "Anyway dad shushed me, said technically and practically weren't the same thing. Stife had known way more pain than I ever would and .." He was interrupted by the fourth member of the group. Harmonia, Ares' only Godly daughter.

"I somehow can't really hear dad saying 'way more' anything!" She nudged her brother.

"Well he did. This is my story, if you don't want to hear me tell it my own way then, there's the door, okay?" Cupid looked at his sister and glared at her for good measure. No doubt in Zeus' mind where he learned the power of a good scowl. "Anyway, I promised him that I would not hurt Strife, ever! With that promise out of me he said we could continue to meet, be lovers, just not in his bed. Then that whole Psyche fiasco erupted. I guess dad was right, I am ... I was ... am too capricious for Strife to deal with. Dad wouldn't let me see Strife. I begged him, but he said Strife was far too fragile to cope. To leave it a while until Strife was stronger. Only later never came. Dahak did." Cupid could not go on, he sat there, quietly nursing the still open wound that was his broken heart. His wings beating a timpani in the air in time with his grief. His own selfish desire for children had caused him to lose his lover. His real lover.

"Oh man! That sucks!" Deimus shuffled over to his big brother and hugged him close. Stroking him between his wings. It wasn't long before those same wings twitched and relaxed, finally refurling as Cupid calmed down. Deimus pushed his luck and asked a final question. "So what did dad say to you then?"

"Dad took me to his temple the night we cremated Strife. He held me all night, in the big bed, and just let me cry. He reminded me to never let a day go by without telling Strife how much I missed him, how much I loved him. He said, you know when they hear you, you can feel it. He said the pain slowly decreases until one day you know they want you to go on with your life. Be happy, so they can share in your happiness. He said, you never forget the first moment of pain but you slowly learn how to look at it so it doesn't hurt so much. He cried when I cried. We both missed Strife. Don't get me wrong he was never one of dad's lovers. No, dad was more of a dad to him than an uncle. But we both missed him, real bad. Me as a lover I never meant to hurt and him as his extra son. I think he was missing Ilaia and the twins that night too. Kinda had to be really, his son building a funeral pyre for his lover. Like he did for Ilaia. Brought it all back to him." Cupid fell silent, the whole group fell silent. Even the rabbits stopped shuffling around.

Zeus had no difficulty placing the name Ilaia. That was the mortal woman he had killed. The mother of those beautiful twins he had killed when they were but minutes old. The King of the Gods wished he could turn back time that far. So he could go back and talk to himself. Warn himself not to kill those babies. But, somehow he doubted he would listen, even to himself. Something had driven him to that act. Something almost outside of himself. He didn't know what, why or how, but he intended to find out.

"Shit, sorry Cupe. Didn't mean to drag all that pain out." Deimus did look contrite, and his brother knew his words were true.

"I know, it's like dad says though. If you don't dust off your hurts every so often and really look at them, they'll just fester and kill you in the end. But look them in the face and they'll ..." He was joined by three more quiet voices ... "They'll fade away and die instead of you!" Four quiet voices laughed gently.

"Yeah, I miss Strife too. He was always fun, well almost always!" Phobus looked at his big brother with laughter in his eyes, determined to change the subject slightly. Not away from Strife and Ares and Cupid, not totally, just to happier memories. "Remember when dad had taken Strife off Eris that time she was getting pissed with him 'cos he was sick. I think Deim and me was about sixish. Would make Strife what? Twelve? Was the first time we all got into the bed! 'Cept you Har, you weren't born then. It was the first time we, me and Deim had ever heard a Rabbits of War story!" Phobus could slit his own throat at his instant realisation. Zeus was indeed awake, listening to them and he had just told the old fart who the rabbits really came from.

Cupid sympathised with his younger brother. Phobus had had a lot less dealings with any of the senior Gods, especially Zeus. Their dad wouldn't let them near the 'old goat' unless he absolutely had too. They were quite a bit younger than he was, and sometimes it showed. He remembered what dad had said to him when Bliss was born. That it could take the thick end of a full century before a God found true maturity and outgrew childhood entirely.

"I remember, Pho, Like it was yesterday. Strife loved those stories. If I remember right it was the one where the Rabbits of War fought the evil Centaurs saving the good Centaurs from them. Remember how Strife and you two would do the sound effects? And dad would too, shit we all did them!" Cupid's memories were picked up in another realm by the object of his thoughts, and right before him by Zeus' own mirror. The image of a happier, younger Ares, surrounded by giggling children showed on the mirror. The four Gods turned to face it, not noticing their grandfather sitting up to get a better view as the story unfolded before him.

In the Underworld a certain dead God was filled with the love and longing his exlover was feeling for him. All the grief and longing he had never managed to fully put away, Strife could now feel. Cupid still loved him, still wanted him. As he did him. Had he received these feelings and longings before Eris had made her offer to be nice to Zeus ... No, not even then would he let his mother have further dealings with Zeus. But perhaps she would take his messages of love and forgiveness to Cupid for him?

It was then he began to tell his mother and their travelling companion the story of the Rabbits of War versus the evil Centaurs, of how the Ixion stone was created to hold the evil natures of these creations in place. How War commanded the Rabbits to hide the stone where even Ixion couldn't reach it.

"...so the evil Centaurs lined up at the top of the long hill and sneered down at the good Centaurs. It was stalemate, neither side could win. But Ixion, the father of the Centaurs came to me and said. 'Oh, War what shall we do. Our great warriors will all be wiped out!' And I said to leave it to me. I would fix everything. Nothing would harm my greatest archers. They would not have to fight brother against brother, for even I know that that would destroy all the Centaurs. But I was also tied up with several critical battles defending the northern frontier from barbarians that wanted to take over all of Greece and destroy our people and their Gods. Namely, us! Luckily Unk, the leader of the Rabbits of War hopped by to say hello. He listened to my dilemma and offered his troops. He said he had a plan. I gave him the go ahead. I knew I could trust him to have a good plan! And he did indeed have the best plan." Ares was sitting in the middle of the biggest bed Zeus had ever seen. This had to be THE bed the children had made reference to earlier. He was grinning at the eager, smiling faces of a bed full of children. They were all dressed in sleep robes, all ready for their bed, and Zeus suddenly realised Ares would be sleeping there too, surrounded by these happy children.

Even Cupid was there, and he more than qualified as an adult God. But that obviously didn't stop him being Ares' boy when his dad was telling stories. The God of Love's face was just as eager to hear the remainder of the story as the others. Ares took up the narrative again.

"What Unk had planned was to trap all of the Centaurs, that's the evil ones that is, and have Asclepius standing by to help too. Unk is never wasteful of resources. If he could turn the evil Centaurs into good Centaurs then he would. Unk and his best diggers tunnelled and tunnelled, criss crossing the side of the hill with shallow tunnels that would trip the Centaurs up as the galloped down the hillside. He had his best biters ready to pour out onto the fallen Centaurs and bite through their tendons. So they couldn't get up again. Ixion stood ready as Unk had instructed him. He held a stone to his chest that I had given him. Unk had asked me for a stone of Olympus, a stone that had never known the mortal worlds soil. It took me some hours but I finally found one. A large bright green emerald. Not one of the dark earthy ones, you know, but a bright Olympian emerald. I didn't know what he wanted it for, but this was Unk. I trusted him to do his job well. I gave Ixion the stone as Unk asked and went on about my wars up north." Ares had to stop the story to fill in little details for the boys, what size was it? What did it really look like? What was for supper? Ares had laughed.

Zeus watched his beautiful son laugh with his boys, and his brother/nephew. He had known all along who Strife's father was but he took him in and cared for him anyway. Supper was produced, bread, fruit, cheese, meat and cold fresh milk for the younger ones, wine for Ares and Cupid. They ate in the middle of that enormous bed. The noise was extreme, three little boys, a young adult and their father/ father figure all laughing and talking and having fun. What puzzled Zeus was why the children were there with their father and not with Aphrodite their mother. Strife he understood. Eris was repeating his own cycle of abuse. But Ares never did, why? That was a question he just couldn't answer, not yet at least.

After supper had been eaten, faces and hands wiped, the wine put aside and the boys generally settled down once more, the story took off where it had broken off for the meal break.

"As the sun climbed high as the morning got warmer, the evil Centaurs began their charge!" Ares was bouncing up and down, making all the sounds of charging horses and soldiers screaming out their battle cries. The boys were squealing in delight as the bed bounced them around. "Then the good centaurs made as if to charge up at them." Obviously Cupid had heard this story before because he started up bouncing the rhythm of the charge on the other side of the bed. Then halted instantly. "Only to stop before they could reach the Rabbits Battlefield. Thinking their enemy was cowardly the evil Centaurs lunged on. Only to scream in surprise as their feet caught in the shallow tunnels and they fell, one on top of the other. Those that managed to leap over their fallen comrades landed heavily on the roofs of those shallow tunnels and they too fell through and fell to the ground. Once they were all incapacitated they were attacked by the best biting rabbits and could not get up to defend themselves. Unk thumped the ground, beating out the signal rhythm and Asclepius and Ixion went into action. All the badness was drawn out of them into that emerald, the stone from Olympus that had never known mortal soil. Once done Asclepius healed the injured Centaurs and they were slowly led through the paths of the tunnels to their one time enemies the good Centaurs. After all the warriors were saved to fight to save Greece another day Unk called on me. Asked me what he should do with all that Centauran evil. I told him to hide it where a Centaur could never look. Unk nodded once and hopped away with Ixion and that stone. Where he actually hid it was known only to him and Ixion. And it remains hidden to this day..." Ares completed his story to the cheering of his children. They talked so animatedly, asking questions about this part or that part and Ares sat there, patient with his sons, and answered all their questions.

Finally the boys fell asleep, all huddled together with Ares on one outside edge and Cupid on the other. Neither adult particularly awake either.

"That was a great story dad. But why is the Rabbit General called 'Unk'?"

Ares' warm, gentle laugh floated over to his oldest boy. Adult yes, but still a child at heart.

"Have you ever heard a Rabbit pronounce names like Hephaestus?" Ares looked over and winked at his oldest boy. Cupid giggled.

"Point taken. He's a good general though, doesn't kill indiscriminately and I've noticed he doesn't involve the civilians in his wars!"

"Neither he should. War is battle between two or more armies. Professional warriors, fighting professional warriors. Anything else is just mindless slaughter and not my concern!" Ares lay back and yawned.

"Good night ... Unk!" Cupid ducked as his father threw a very low powered fireball at him. It sailed slowly over his head and detonated against the wall. More light than might.

"Unk! Hmmph!" Ares closed his eyes and prepared to sleep. "Good night Cupe." Cupid too fell asleep.

Zeus looked at the image on he screen. Ares' entire family in one bed. All sleeping soundly, knowing their father was there to protect them. Their father was there, to protect them, probably from him, their grandfather. Ares did not and never had trusted him with his children. Not one of them had ever spent much time with him. Not Cupid, not Phobus and Deimus. Most assuredly Ares never, ever let Harmonia spend anytime alone with him. Not even a minute. After what he had done to his own daughter he couldn't blame Ares. It was one more thing he had missed.

He had missed his own children growing up. And their children, and their children's children. Bliss was not allowed to spend any time with him either. When would this cycle end?

The grandchildren decided, unanimously that it was time for breakfast. They stood up and three of them winked out, leaving Cupid behind. The God of Love looked at his grandfather for a long time before he spoke.

"So now you know who the Rabbits are? Probably can guess who sent them too! I just want you to know one thing. We love our dad. So you touch him ever again you'll be dealing with more than just us. You'd be surprised at who loves our dad!" Then Cupid too winked out, just as Poseidon winked in, with a large breakfast tray.

"Morning Zeus. Sleep well after yesterday?" Zeus stared at his oldest brother.

"What's going on?" He asked, eventually.

"What do you mean?"

" You, Ares' kids. Is this a conspiracy to not leave me alone or something?" Zeus was indeed getting suspicious. But his brother was prepared for this.

"Have you forgot what happened to you yesterday?" At Zeus' shaking of his head he continued. "Right, the kids figured out where the rabbits came from, as soon as they saw them. So they snuck in to play with them. Me, I'm here because I saw what you went through yesterday and I figure you shouldn't be left alone. You'll only brood and never get anything figured out!" Poseidon put the tray down on the table beside his brother's bed and began to eat his share of the meal. It didn't take Zeus long to realise he was hungry too and join in.

"So what do we do today then?"

"Depends" The Sea God mumbled around a mouthful of food.

"On what?"

"On whether you can say your sorry yet and mean it!" Poseidon reminded the King of the Gods about the command a young mortal child had given him the day before.

"Oh believe me 'Don, I can say, hand on heart, that I am so sorry for the hurts I've caused my children. But, hand on heart I can not promise not to do it again. I still don't know why I did these things in the first place so I might do them again. I don't know what to do!" Zeus had never look so defeated before. Ever. It almost broke his brother's heart to keep the truth secret from him. But he had to discover these things for himself.

"You think it all through is what you do. We look at it one piece at a time until the whole picture is revealed. This is like a mosaic. Lots of little unrelated bits and pieces. Wonder what the picture actually is?" Poseidon sat back to finish his meal in quiet thought. As did Zeus.

Cupid found himself alone, in his father's temple. His brothers and sister had returned to their mother's temple for their breakfast, but he had been living with his father since Strife had died. Since the magic had broken and flown away. Since he had woken up from Psyche's spell. His own spell. He sat heavily on the side of the big bed. The bed he and Strife had once upon a time shared as lovers. The bed he and his brothers and sister and of course Strife had shared with their father as he told them all stories. The bed he now slept in, alone. It seemed so big, so damned empty now.

Ares had never rejected them from his home. Even if he was with a lover! One other than their mother, for Ares and Hephaestus had settled all that shortly before Harmonia was born. Their father would welcome them to his home. Now it seemed so big and cold and empty with out him. At least he now knew that his father was alive and safe and loved.

Hearing what Hades had to say to him and his mother the day before was a revelation. Cupid had been aware for a day or two that his mother knew something about his father's whereabouts. She had stopped worrying and started causing mayhem while looking for Ares. Now he knew that his mother had been informed by Hephy that Ares was alive and relatively well. And they never told him. It angered him, that his own mother had not thought to tell him that his father, his own father, was alive! Didn't she know he needed him? He needed to be near him? He was his father for Hades' sake! Yet he too was a father and it had been some considerable time since he had last spent any real quality time with his own son. Too tied up in his own loss to care. Putting completely out of his mind and heart that when he had lost his father, Bliss had lost his grandfather! What would Ares have said? Cupid closed his eyes and laughed, a bitter harsh sound not generally recognised as coming from the God of Love's heart. What wouldn't he have said. He could hear every word of it in his soul. And every word of it was true.

The saddened God of Love sent a thought out to his son, and waited. Waited for the flash of light that told him Bliss was there. Just because things were no longer working out between him and Psyche was no reason he shouldn't keep in as close a contact with his son as his father had with him.

"Hi baby!" Cupid smiled, a warm smile full of love. He did love his son. It was the only worthwhile thing to come out of the whole mess with Psyche.

"Daddy!!" Bliss flew into his father's arms. "You not cross with me now?"

"Oh, babe, I was never cross with you. Just the world in general. I should never have let you suffer, never let you think I hated you. I never could. You're my boy!" Cupid buried his face in his son's hair and poured out his love for this child. And in loving his son he could remember the feelings of falling in love with Strife without the pain inherent to them. He could remember the times well before they were lovers. When Strife had been a child. Such an endearing child. So desperate for love. So willing to love. So worthy of being loved.

"Let's have breakfast together?" Cupid put his son down and walked to the door. Hand in hand with one of the most important people in his life. His child. "Whatd'ya want?" He already knew what the answer would be. What it always was.

"Sweetcakes! Granddad always lets me have sweetcakes when we eat here!" Bliss broke free from his father's hand and ran to the dinning room, screaming 'sweetcakes' at the top of his voice.

Cupid watched his son run for the sweet confection he favoured for his breakfast, just like him. He too had run along this very hallway, in this very temple, at about the same age. Squealing for sweetcakes, and dad always let him have those delicious sweetcakes. That brought up so many happy memories. Strangely, the only child to run this hallway and not want sweetcakes at the end of it was Strife. He'd always professed to not liking sweet things. He used to say that it was in his nature to prefer bitter things.

Now Cupid knew better. Sweet things were a taste acquired while young. Eris simply never ever gave him a single sweet treat. He never had the chance to acquire the taste as a child and as an adult found them too sickly and clawing for him.

As he entered the dinning room he saw that his son did indeed have a plate full of sweetcakes. He sat down beside him and stole a cake. Bliss giggled and offered him another one. He took it and produced two large goblets of very cold milk, the best accompaniment for sweetcakes. He promised himself time later to think about Strife, but for now, he wanted to concentrate on his son.

"Have I told you today that I love you?" Cupid grinned at his son, remembering mornings like this with his own father. When he was Ares' only child, only Godly child anyway. And how Ares would ask him that self same question.

"No you haven't." Bliss looked so seriously at his father that Cupid smiled even wider. Bliss was answering just as he had all those many years ago.

"Oh, how remiss of me. I love you Bliss." Cupid said it so solemnly that Bliss stopped eating and looked at him. Cupid could do a passable imitation of his own dad when he wanted to, and more than anything he wanted to right then. To hear his father's voice saying I love you, to anyone, especially when he couldn't hear his father say so to him. And he himself couldn't say it to ... no, he had promised, he'd grieve later. Now was for Bliss.

"Well of course you do. You're my daddy and that's what daddies do, silly!" And that was Cupid told. Breakfast was enjoyable, filled with childish chatter and the sound of a happy father laughing with his child.

Once the tray was emptied, Poseidon and Zeus sat and faced each other. Centuries of resentment set aside, and yet Zeus still didn't know why. Why now? What had made this time so different from all the others?

"Why are you helping me? Why this time?" The King of the Gods looked deep into his oldest brother's eyes, trying to see to the root of his soul.

"Because this time you were out of line, and this time I know you were, and you do too!" The God of the Sea let his mixed feelings show in his eyes. Troubled blue looked at darkest mahogany. Poseidon smiled. "You know your eyes would be brown if you had gotten more sleep. Talk about blood shot!"

"Yeah well." Zeus dropped his gaze to the blankets on his bed. "You're right I didn't sleep too good. Took ages to drop off ..." He mumbled to a halt.

"And why was that then?" The up swing in his brother's voice let him know he was being teased, lightly.

"Would you believe I actually cried myself to sleep. What got me was this one." He got out of his bed and crossed to the mirrors playing quietly in the corner. He lifted his hand and touched the image of his seven year old son, lying in the rubble that had once been his study wall. The sound increased. And Zeus backed away quickly, as if he had been burned ...

Ares, his seven year old son, lay in the rubble of the study wall for quite some time before Hades and Apollo came in. The God of Healing knelt beside his younger brother and moved his hand over him. He looked up at his uncle. His face betraying his impotent anger, long since gone, then as now unwilling to risk himself for his brother in the face of their father's rages.

"Every bone in his spine has been shattered." The God of Healing looked back to his brother, who had remained silent, stony faced. "Ares? we've got to move you, okay?"

"Okay!" The child spoke for the first time since this section began playing with volume, the voice resigned to the pain and suffering. So very evident that this was nothing new. He was seven years old and already resigned to a life filled with pain and suffering.

The other two, older Gods moved the damaged child to a clearer space on the floor before setting him down, as smoothly as they could. He still said nothing more, no cry of pain or fear or in deed of any emotion. What use were emotions to him, all they got him was more pain, more suffering; but never the final release of death. And by seven years old that desire for oblivion could be seen clearly in his empty face.

"Hold on!" Apollo used his power once more. Finally, the child fell asleep. Hades picked him up again and looked at his mature nephew.

"Don't let him know where we are, okay?" He vanished, taking Ares with him.

Zeus turned to his brother. It was obviously the first time Poseidon had ever seen or heard about this event. The Sea God sat there looking at the replay of the silent again images on that mirror. Slowly, as if looking at a monster he turned angry eyes to his youngest brother.

"What the fuck had he done to deserve that?" His rage began to boil, like Charybdis it threatened to swallow any who would venture too near. "He was what? Six, seven? Not much more I'd warrant! What crime could a child that young do that would deserve all that pain? You did that? You broke every bone, no ... you didn't just break them you, SHATTERED them! Why? What triggered it? How did that all get started? I knew you had been a damn sight harder on Ares and Eris than any of the others. But what have I missed?" Poseidon's impotent anger turned inward. He should have been paying more attention to what happened on Olympus rather than sulking under the seas! "What could I have saved him from? Oh my pretty little Dolphin, what in heaven did I let you suffer?" The blue eyed God remembered the child like Ares he had held close to his heart the day before and had to wonder at his capacity to still love. Even after this! He'd been about the same mental age as he was physically in the mirror's image. But so much happier! Did any of them have the right to force such a young child back into the firing line?

Finally Zeus answered. His voice choking on his grief and his guilt in equal measures.

"I did that." He took several deep breaths before he could go on. " I did that to my own son, my child. And for the life of me, I don't know why!" The King of the Gods could feel, as if removed from himself, the tears that flowed freely down his cheeks. "And since I did it yet again, just last week, you see what I mean about fearing I'll do it again?" He looked at his elder brother. The pain and shock the mirror of his own, showing clear as a bright new day in his whole being.

"When, if, Ares reaches his temple in time to reclaim his position I want to hold a conclave of the full Council of the Gods. I want you to take over as King. I want you to instigate a dissolution. I want you to dissolve me back to my component parts. Spread my atoms so far and wide that I won't be coming back!" Zeus looked for a response. He was finally giving Poseidon everything the older God had ever wanted. Ever imagined should have been his! "I can never risk doing anything like that to my babies ever again. And the only way I can guarantee that, is if I'm dead!" Still no reaction from Poseidon. "Don, I broke every rule, every law I ever wrote regarding the behaviour of Gods to Gods. I never want to face that possibility ever again!" He fell silent, waiting for his brother to confirm his death sentence.

The Sea God sat there, in shock. This was the one possibility none of them had envisioned. That Zeus would try himself, find himself guilty and pronounce sentence. A death sentence. What should he do? What should he say?

"But have you tried to find out why you did these things? Find out if this cycle can be broken first. Please! Don't do anything in this first rush of remorse that would deny you ever having the opportunity to mend your bridges. You know you've done wrong. And you know it was totally uncalled for. You know that that violence is not normally part of your make up, not wholly a part of you! For Ares' sake don't do anything rash!"

"But what CAN I do?!" Zeus was so close to the problem that he couldn't see it for the fall out from it.

"Ask the Fates. Even we are subject to their will! Have you even spoken to them?" Poseidon had hoped to lead the King of the Gods slowly to this point, but if he was considering his death as atonement, suicide was a very real possibility. And only Zeus, Hades and himself knew that was not only possible for a God but how to do it too! Knowledge could indeed be a dangerous thing.

"The Fates? I ... I ... I never even thought about them!" Zeus wiped a shaking hand over his dry lips, a testimony to his emotional state. He turned to look at the mirrors again, then back to his brother, still waiting to hear what he decided. "Do you think they might help?"

"It's worth a try." Poseidon kept his voice low, even, calm. As calm as he could anyway.

"But I want you to promise me that conclave. If they can't help me to save my children from me, I want you to promise me I will never be in a position where I can ever hurt any one of them, ever again. If there is no other way, I want to die." Zeus started to cry again. Big rolling tears flowed freely down his face. "Did you see Ares' face? He was seven and he wanted to die. To die! I had reduced my son into a shell of a creature that wanted to die! And I didn't stop there. Oh no. Not there. I tried to kill him over and over again. Always stopping before I gave him that blessed release. I denied him death. I denied him happiness. I took his lovers from him. I took his babies from him. I took his sister from him. I even tried to take Strife from him. And I swear, by Uranus' balls I swear, I will never let that happen ever again!" Zeus collapsed onto the floor. The rabbits surrounded him. Looking at him, as if seeing the truth in his soul, the turned and faced away. Protecting him in his grief, giving sanctuary to his pain.

"If there is no other way, then you have my promise. For what it's worth you have my word on this. We will call a conclave, if need be. But under this condition. That you do everything in your power to find out a way to break this cycle that does not involve your death! Promise me, in return?"

Zeus raised his head, weary to the very core of his spirit, and nodded.

"Then say it, Zeus, say it!

"I promise to try and find a way to break this .. this cycle .. whatever it is that compels me to hurt my children in such barbaric ways."

And Poseidon realised that Zeus had called it a compulsion, under his own control, he had called this a compulsion.

"Good enough. Get yourself washed and dressed, we've a lot to do this day. But forgive me, I have to get out of here right now, I need some time alone to sort things out in my mind. Do you want company?" Poseidon looked at his brother.

"I have company. Ares' Rabbits of War. They didn't come from Ares though. Probably the kids pooling their powers to hide their signatures. The rabbits will keep me company." And Zeus got up and crossed to his bathroom. Followed discretely by a few of the rabbits.

After watching him leave the bedroom, Poseidon almost ran out the main door. Heading outside, away from the claustrophobic feeling in that temple. Away from Zeus.

Early morning found the travellers on Poseidon's ship looking at the shore, close but still with a good distance of water between them and it. And the prospect of getting very wet indeed before they could reach that shore. Poteidaia's docks having long since fallen into the sea, thanks to the long seige of that town during Athens last attempt at a northerly expansion. The place itself had long been on the long slide from city to town to village.

"'Stus, can't we just take everyone over there?" Res was realising, for himself, that as a God there was much he could do if he only knew how to do it. What he didn't know was that this was the reason the lame Fire God was now travelling with them.

"Well we could, if you can tell me how we should do it?" Hephaestus wanted to know his brothers level of comprehension. How much he had to relearn. He also wanted to know how Ares had so successfully changed his individual power signature, such a thing was unheard of as far as Hera and Gaea had been aware of. And if they didn't know about it, it simply didn't exist as far as power useage went.

"We picture everyone and all the stuff over there. Because if we can see it, we can do it. See it right down to the littlest details, then we can do it. The only limit is imagination. And I can imagine just fine, can't I dad?" Res turned to his foster father and gifted him with a big, warm smile that drove the cold of first light out of his bones.

"None better Res, none better." Joxer grinned at the teenaged God of War, his shy and sensitive foster son. This new personality had been a revelation to everyone not least his lame brother. But with a technical problem in power utilisation for him to think about Ares was focusing in a mature way, unheard of in the weeks previous. Joxer would give what ever support he could to his beautiful foster son. "You got to remember every detail, if you can do that then you beat that limit!"

"Imagination! The only limit? You sure about that?" Hephaestus had been taught the use of his powers by Hera and Zeus, same as Ares had. And that had not been one of the lessons they taught. Yet, given their upbringing and the violence the brothers suffered at their hands, who was to say they had been taught right. As far as Hephaestus knew no God could transport more than one mortal at a time without being in actual physical contact with them. "You going to show me how you mean to move the entire group then. It would seem that I do it a bit differently than you." He smiled, open, friendly, ready to be amazed, not setting his brother up to fail. After all, Ares had indeed changed his actual power signature, this much was a given. Maybe he had changed a lot more besides the signature. Maybe he had actually found a new way to do things.

Res stood at the railing and looked at the shore with an intensity Hephaestus had seen him wear when he set too, planing a major war. Then he turned and looked just as intently at his companions. His head tilted over to the right as he thought about the problem. As his thoughts grew more complex he alternatively bit his bottom lip and pouted the same lip. His eyes looked just so focused it brought tears to his companions eyes.

Iolaus and Gabrielle, even Joxer to an extent, had been at the receiving end of those same mercurial thought processes from the adult God of War. It was strange to watch him thinking his problem through with such thoroughness, while wishing him success. They all watched, fascinated, as each point was clearly shown in his face as he considered it. They could even see the paths of acceptance or rejection of each idea as he considered it. When he finally reach his decision that too was telegraphed, though not with a frown but a broad grin. He looked so young, so innocent, that the watchers could see how this God could persuade a world to go to war.

"I think I got it!" He smiled shyly at his brother. "See!" He showed his brother such a complete image of the whole group on the shore that Hephaestus thought, for a split second, that he was already there. The detail in that image made Hephaestus gasp in amazement.

"And how do you move everyone then?" Hephaestus had nodded at the image and its complexity but this was the part of the problem he couldn't see Res solving. There was no way one God could touch all the group at once, not in mortal form and in immortal form they couldn't actually move them at all! The Gods were limited in their ability to use their powers, not that they let the mortals know this.

In his mind he became Res, he looked up at the ship and the deck was empty. No one was there, as he looked around he became himself again. And the ship was before him and was indeed empty. He was on the shore. Standing there with his brother and their mortal companions. Hephaestus knew full well he had been moved but for the life of him, he couldn't say how! The whole eaperience left the God of Fire and Smiths totally speechless. When he got the time he would have to annalyse the whole thing, see if he could figure out how it worked and let his mother and grandmother know. Ares had indeed found a new approach to the usages of power.

"Like that." Res said, blushed furiously and dropped his eyes to the sand.

"What a way to travel! Yeah!" Iolaus laughed his tensions away and clasped Res' shoulder. "Way to go Res!" He squeezed the shoulder as he felt it relax.

"I did it right?" Res was so desperate for reassurance that it was almost painful to look into his eager face. Yet the pleasure at his success was a joy to behold and could warm the coldest heart. His companions just smiled for him, nodding their agreement.

"We're all here, all our stuff's here. Damn right you did it right!" The blond hunter dropped his voice and smiled again gently, confidently, at the slowly maturing War God. "Have faith in yourself Res, we sure got it."

Res grinned, not a cheeky childish grin any more. Nor a calculating adult Godly one, just a shy teenage boy, finding his own feet in an unsteady world. Basking in adult praise, almost as if it was unknown to him.

"Yeah, I did do it right." He turned to his lame brother. "I did do it right Hephaestus, didn't I? You saw, I did do it right!"

For his part Hephaestus was still speechless. He had never seen the power used like that, ever. He managed a nod and a smile and that was about all. The God of Fire was still working his way through that glimpse of power use he had shared with Ares, trying to work out how he was doing whatever it was that he was doing. And not succeeding. Maybe if he asked Ares nicely he would show him step by step how he did it?

"Hey, Gabrielle, which way to Poteidaia?" Joxer hugged his foster son as he passed him. "I had every faith in you Res." And he moved passed him to stand before the Amazon bard, and saw over her shoulder the ship moving away from shore. "Hey, the boats going, look!" He pointed and everyone looked as Poseidon's magic craft headed back out to sea. Even though it was against the wind it didn't bother that amazing vessel.

"We don't need it any longer. 'Cle Don did say it'd go back to him." Res watched the boat leave too. He thought about the images his uncle Poseidon had to create to have it do all those things, by itself and could not quite get his still fractured mind around it.

"Enchanted boat, useful thing I suppose, even for a God." Joxer turned his eyes away from the disappearing boat and back to his foster son in time to see the storm cloud of confussion cross that normally clear face. "What's wrong Res?"

"What's an enchantment?" He waited as his dad formulated a reply that would make senese to both of them.

"When an object, a thing is made magical by a God saying 'you will do as I bid' at it, then that object is said to be enchanted. It's a type of magic that doesn't need constant imagination to run it. People can be compelled by forcing a stronger will on a weaker will. That is not fair, not good. So don't do that, but unalive things can be made to do things. It still has to be within the scope of their function though. Can't make a cart a boat, that sort of thing. You know?" Joxer suddenly became aware of the God standing the other side of him from Res. He looked at Hephaestus but the Fire God had eyes for his brother alone.

"I see, thanks dad." Res cought his brother's eyes and smiled, timidly at him. "Was dad wrong?" He whispered.

Hephaestus looked at Joxer, dad, and thought about his previous problem. Was Ares simply accepting all Joxer said and just making it work the way his 'dad' said it should?

"Hephaestus?" Res used his brother's full name, his continued silence worrying him.

"What?" The Fire God looked at his troubled brother. "Sorry, miles away. 'Dad' was quite right. Especially about forcing people."

"I've never needed to force anyone to do anything. Not a mortal that is, and Gods just don't force. I tried." The finality of that statement left his audience in no doubt as to whom he had tried 'forcing' to do something. As the silence grew Gabrielle let her rumbling stomach show her how to change the subject without calling attention to Res' upset.

"Poteidaia and breakfast is this way. Coming?" Gabrielle was feeling the after effects of being on a ship and now being on shore. Actually saying breakfast had been a mistake. She was finally feeling seasick.

"Lead on my dear!" And so saying the God's own smith clasped her shoulder and relieved her nausea, completely. He grinned at her, putting aside the mystery of Ares' new skills for later consideration. Later, when he could talk to his mother or his grandmother. For now, he'd settle for breakfast. And he'd get that a lot quicker if Gabrielle was not sea sick!

"Okay and thanks." She grinned sheepishly at him.

"No problem. Think we'll get something good for breakfast when we get there?" Hephaestus looked so hopeful that Gabrielle felt a small giggle bubbling up inside of her. She didn't try to stop it breaking free.

"Probably. Come on." Gabrielle set the pace and lead the way to the village of her birth. The same village that she had not seen in so long. She had changed so much in her travels away from here, yet deep in her heart she knew this place would be exactly the same. The same as it had been, no doubt was, and always will be. 'Welcome to Illussia.' She thought to herself and shivered in the early morning breeze, coming off the sea as if from Tartarus itself.

Their arrival in the village square was understated. No one was there to laud the heroine's return. No one to sing her welcome. This time was real not a dream, and the reality, as is often the case, was not as bright and welcoming as the dream had been. Memories of the real Poteidaia intermixed with the remembrance of the illusionary version she had encountered in Illussia. Illussia, that never land she and Xena had lived through, had faced their greatest fears and worst hatreds in. Had faced each other in there.

Giving herself a shake she looked at her real past and thought about that other Poteidaia. She couldn't clear it from her mind. Coming here with Joxer, her sister egging her on to fight Xena. Dying at Xena's hand.

A warm gentle hand slipped unbidden into her own cold hand and squeezed. Instinctively she squeezed right back and turned to smile up at her source of comfort. Only to freeze when she found herself smiling up at Res. He noticed her looking at him and blushed to the roots of his hair, but he determinedly didn't let go of her hand.

"I got it pretty close, didn't I?" A final admission from this fourteen year old God of War. "It helped didn't it?" And a reason as to why he did it. He wanted to help?

"You did that?" Gabrielle winced at her redundant question. "I mean, yes, you did that very well, really accurate. But, Res, why? Why did you do it? You had Xena defeated, she was on the verge of returning to you. Why help her, me, us!"

"I don't really want her back. She's gone, she's left. If she came back I'd never ever trust her ever again. How could I?" The memory caused the damaged God some immediate pain. His other hand shot to his temple and he groaned loud enough for Joxer to hear. Loud enough for the rest of the group to hear.

"Res! Are you all right?" His foster father was by his side immediately. His concern plain to see in his face. "What's wrong?"

"I remembered something, that's all. Oh, man that hurts dad. Really hurts!" He let go of Gabrielle's hand in favour of his father's sheltering presence.

"What did you remember?" Joxer tried to coax an answer from him, but before he could say anything Iolaus asked him his own question. Having come to stand right beside him, the otherside from Joxer, in a protective stance that was becoming second nature to the blond hunter where this vulnerable young God was concerned.

"Res, you okay?"

"Yeah Iolaus. A ... a flash of memory. It hurt my head, like hot knife in it."

"Like Joxer said, what was it?" Even the hunter was curious as to what memory could cause this reaction. If it could be due to another attack they had to be ready for any fall out from that memory. However painful.

"I was being nice to Xena. And it's given me a headache!" Res tried to laugh it off, but currently he lacked the necessary confidence for that to work. Oddly though, his companions found it easy to believe this version of the God of War could be nice to people, they had no problem with that image. The old version however?

"Sometimes that woman is enough on her own to give a God a headache. You ever notice how we always get blamed for the bad things happening but never get the credit when things go right?" Hephaestus crossed to stand by his brother's side too and hugged him close. "Bloody irritating that is." He turned and glared at Gabrielle as if it were her fault that Res was having troubles with the memories that were returning to him.

"Res, I never knew it was you that helped that time. I honestly thought it was Solan that did it. So, thank you anyway, okay. It was a very nice thing to do for Xena and me." The blonde bard stopped speaking. Wondering where her skills with words had gone? Wondering too what other surprises this journey would spring on her.

"Solan! He was eleven! How could an eleven year old dead mortal do all that? He was in the Elysian Fields all the time." Res shut up himself, just as abruptly as Gabrielle had, aware that he was giving too much away. Aware too that he had got a hold on his tongue too late.

"Solan wasn't there?"

Res shook his head in answer to Gabrielle's question. When she then looked at him, pointed at him and raised her eyebrows in question, he nodded and hid behind his brother and groaned again as another wave of pain flooded his head. Only this time Hephaestus felt it too as he tried to shield his brother from the physical pain of remembering his past. Joxer noticed the strain showing in both Gods faces.

"Drop the subject, what ever it is. Res has had enough stress for one day." Joxer was so adamant that it took Gabrielle a couple of minutes to even think about further questions she wanted to ask. She never got the chance to answer the warrior wannabe as he met and held her glance. "I said enough Gabrielle, okay?"

"Enough." She confirmed. Try as she might, however, she kept sneaking glances at the damaged God who now admitted it was he that help her and her very best friend repair their damaged friendship after the Dahak horror.

Suddenly, she recalled something else. Something Xena had said. She, Xena, had been standing on the snow covered top of one of the countless mountains in Greece. Ares had arrived and told her bluntly that he felt her pain. But that she had to go do something about it. He felt her pain! Strife had died in the fight with Dahak. Ares' lieutenant, his nephew, and she now also knew that he was Res' brother. A brother he had raised. It must have been like losing a son for him. Like Xena's son, her daughter; Ares' brother. A lot of people lost a lot of family to that monster.

"Strife, Solan .. even Hope, too many children died in that one." It was quietly spoken, but everyone had heard it. "Sorry, and you Iolaus." She smiled sheepishly at the hunter. He gave her a tight smile in acknowledgement of her attempted apology.

"Hey, at least I came back. But the others ..." He drifted to silence. "So where will we get breakfast around here?" As unsubtle a subject change as ever any of the group had ever heard. But for once, even Gabrielle let it stand and didn't want the final word. There would be no final hurtful comment from her this time. The irony was not lost on her. So quick to judge, so slow to forgive. And that was one time she would never have forgiven Xena, save for this God's help. She brushed the nearest of Res' arms and walked forward.

"This way! My folks should be up and getting ready for a day in the fields." And so saying she led her little party in the direction of her parents farm.

As they walked, Res held his position between Hephaestus and Joxer. Right where he felt safest. Gabrielle walked beside Iolaus, out in front. Discussing food, favourite breakfasts, and worst breakfasts. Finally even Res couldn't keep quiet a moment longer.

"My kids all like sweetcakes for breakfast, mind you, so do I." Then he remembered something else. "Sorry 'Stus." This time the returning memories didn't cause physical pain, but the pain of his grief was almost as strong, almost as real.

"Why should you be sorry for remembering your children? We got all this sorted out, Res, a long, long time ago. There's nothing left to be sorry about, okay?" The Fire God hugged his damaged brother again. He was so easy to hug. So accepting of affection. So unlike his former self, but yet, so much of his true former self was so very much in evidence. Hephaestus was tempted to hold on and just never let go.

"I've got kids. Wow!" Res pulled out of his brother's arms as gently as he could and walked the rest of the way thinking about his children. He couldn't truly picture them, shifting images of adults and babies mixed together. "Dad, what if I'm not a good dad?" His remembrances of his children confused him greatly.

"I never heard any say you were a bad dad. I can't believe you were a bad dad." Joxer's praise was honestly given. He had heard about Ares' children, who hadn't, but he was always an attentive father. At least so he had heard.

"I could be like him. And I wouldn't' know it!" Res was getting agitated again.

"You are a good father. The best father. And I should know, I'm married to their mother. Res, you are nothing like him. Okay?" Hephaestus ruffled his brother's hair for him, and fell silent. Such an intimate gesture was something he would have been taking his life in his hands for before this latest attack by Zeus. If Ares could learn to receive physical demonstrations of another's love for him, then this might have all been worthwhile. Almost.

"If you say so 'Stus." Res too fell silent, and the rest of the short journey was completed with neither mortal nor God breaking the contemplative hush.

Once they arrived at their destination however, life and vitality were switched on once more. Gabrielle's sister, Lila rushed out to greet them. She recognised Joxer, felt she ought to remember the others but couldn't put her finger on their names. Not that that stopped her greeting them enthusiastically.

"Gabrielle! Joxer! Where's Xena? Everything okay? Come on in everyone. Welcome. Welcome. Welcome." And so saying she hugged Iolaus and two rather surprised Gods. Turning back to her sister she clasped her hands tightly in her own and just looked at her. "Damn Gabrielle it's so good to see you, here, home. Can you stay this time? Even for a day or two?"

"Lila, one question at a time, please." Gabrielle found herself laughing at her sister's antics. Not with her but actually at her, her lack of sophistication showing clearly as her own had, once. Pulling herself together, remembering that this was her sister, unsophisticated, easy going, fun to be with Lila. She should be the last to judge her behaviour. The light died in her eyes slightly, but Lila was to busy looking at everyone else to notice. But Joxer noticed.

"Seems like a lifetime since I was ever that young. You know what I mean?" He smiled at the former object of his affections. "Growing up can be hard, let her be a child if she wishes, for a year or two yet, awhile, huh?" He let more be known in that one comment than he realised. Gabrielle just looked at him, wondering where her loyal fool had gone? In fact wondering if that fool had ever existed anywhere other than her imagination. Sophisticated, her? She shrugged and entered her parents home.

"Mamma? Pappa?" The sophisticated fighter for the people was once more reduced to the level of a young child. Like Res of only the day before.

Much crying and hugging ensued. Giving Gabrielle a new realisation of just what Res got from having his dad with him. She had missed this comfort so much, and had never known what it was that she craved. To be a child again, to have her parents take care of her and her needs. To be freed from all responsibility, even if for only a moment, a day, an hour or the rest of her life. Sanctuary.

In part her tears were for herself and the fact that she missed her family. In part they were for herself and the fact that she had been co-responsible for the care and welfare of a damaged childlike God. In part they were for joy. She was home and everyone was well. What better welcome home could there be?

"Mother, can we beg breakfast from you? My travelling companions and me? Here. You remember Joxer." Joxer and Gabrielle's mother shook hands. Joxer smiled a greeting and mumbled hello. "This is Hephaestus." The God of Fire smiled at Gabrielle's understated introduction of a major God to her mother. He too said hello. "This is Iolaus." Iolaus grinned quite wickedly at her, making her feel young again. "And this is Res." Res smiled at the older woman and then blushed furiously. He held Gabrielle's mothers hand for the briefest moment, dropping it almost instantly as if he would combust if he didn't. "Everyone, this is my mother Hecuba and that's my father Herodotus. It's so good to see you both." She ended by hugging her mother and father.

The faces and names swirled about Hecuba, her daughter was home, with these 'companions' and they needed feeding. Shaking the cobwebs from her mind she turned to the hearth and sighed.

"Breakfast is delayed for everyone today. The hearth fire went out last night and it'll need clearing and cleansing before we risk another fire." She sighed deeply and shrugged. "Sorry my dears but it's been one of those sort of weeks here abouts. Gods, Goddess', Hades knows who all popping in and out. I'd be surprised if every fire in the village hadn't gone out last night!"

"Here." Hephaestus moved passed her, grinning quite broadly. "Let me." He pointed at the fire and it cleared and set itself, then burst into warming flame. Warm as if it had never gone out.

"How did y..." Gabrielle's mother looked at her guest and ran the list of names through her head. "Lord .. I'm sorry, forgive me. I failed to recognise you.."

"We've never met before, so how could you recognise me?" The Fire Gods smiled at her. A warm smile that reassured the trembling woman. Filling her with a warm calm that was rudely shattered by the Fire God's hungry brother.

"If the fire's only just on it'll take ages to make breakfast." The way he stressed the word ages sounded so like a hungry teenager to Iolaus that the blond hunter laughed and clasped the War God's shoulder.

"So what do you suggest then Res?"

"Sweetcakes!" And suiting actions to word he produced a large platter of his favourite breakfast food. Enough for everyone. Gabrielle noticed her mother and father beginning to panic again as they realised their eldest child was travelling with two Gods not just one.

"Ready for breakfast, everyone?" The Amazon Princess lead her parents to the table and sat herself down, next to them. "Tuck in, they're real you know!" Then she turned to indicate that the rest of the group should sit too. As they sat she noted that Lila sat the other side of Res from Joxer. The look on her sister's face was predatory. Gabrielle found herself sitting directly opposite Res and glared at her sister to behave. All she could do was hope that she would.

"So Lord Hephaestus, any idea why all the fires in the village would go out overnight like that?" Herodotus asked the Fire God. Trying to make his guests at ease, and himself and his family too.

"No but I'll find out, don't you worry." The lame God turned to his brother. "Nice sweetcakes Res. No wonder the kids love breakfasting with you!" The sweetcakes were prooving to be very popular, so popular infact that Res had to refill the platter twice. But eating kept Lila's mouth otherwise occupied, much to the relief of Gabrielle.

The early morning sun caught the occupants of Hephaestus' Earthly home just about ready to retire. Having studied all through the night, Apollo and Artemis felt sure they would now pass even the most rigid examination concerning Ares' life. They could possibly know more than the War God himself. And what they knew they secretly wished they didn't.

Ignorance is often a state of grace that is not appreciated until it has been ripped from one. Such was the case with the twin Gods under Gaea's care. They knew as much as any of the Gods that Zeus had always been harder on Ares than any of them, with the exception of his own twin, Eris. For so many years, centuries they had believed every one of Zeus' lies, how Ares and Eris were plotting against the Olympian order of things, that they had wanted total power. They had believed implicitly that Ares and Eris had desired total control of all the other Gods, and that Zeus was the only one strong enough to stand against them.

What plot could a six year old child have mustered. That image would haunt the Healer's inner eye for possibly the rest of his life. How any father could do that to his own or indeed.to any child. To slit his throat and suspend him, watching the blood pool at his feet as it pulsed out the raged remains of Ares' neck, and to do it over and over and over again, day after day. That had been when he was six years old, and not for the last time was that particular punishment visited on the God of War.

Being immortal, Ares had had no respite. No escape into death. He just kept on bleeding on the study floor, and as his body just kept on healing itself. Once he had healed himself their father simply ripped it open again. It took several days for Zeus to lose interest in Ares that time. He was trapped there, every night he healed again, every morning he was hurt again. Hurt! The very calmness of the word appalled Apollo. Hurt, to say his brother was hurt was like accusing the oceans of the world of being a bit damp.

Oh, they had eventually figured out what has caused Zeus to go into such a rage. That in itself was a damning revelation. Their mother had watched Ares and Hermes as they played with Hades. She had laughed, lovingly, and Zeus had seen it. Of course Hermes was untouched, no, it was only Ares who suffered. What got to Artemis and Apollo most was the fact that they had simply never noted that no one ever gave Ares and Eris a moments kindness. No one except Hades, and that had moved Artemis to tears. It was she who pointed out that Hades had been in love with Hera all that time. Loving her through her children. Not knowing about the compulsion, thinking she hated them for Zeus' rape, he sheltered them as part of the Goddess he had loved so silently. So much. For so long.

Having taken notice of his love for Hera, she finally saw how he would have wed her had he the courage to ask her. She saw too that Zeus had seen the same thing and had acted more out of spite than any false sense of love. Even lust was almost totally absent. Just Hera's fear and Hades' grief. And how Zeus had rejoiced in the hatred the mortals had for the God of the Dead. Zeus was guilty of so many crimes against his family. His sister who was his wife, his brother who loved her, but mostly against his children who had never known what love truly was.

Shame too motivated Artemis and Apollo. Shame that they had also inflicted such hurt on their brother and sister. Never once had they questioned why Zeus with regards to all that he had done. Neither of them could say what was really the worst thing of all they had seen. Apollo felt drawn to the one time he had aided his younger brother. The time Zeus had shattered the child's spine. In quiet moments throughout the night he recalled the sensations he had felt as Ares' shattered spine rebuilt itself flooding in on him, as if fresh from the moment he had healed him. More than once he had thrown up at that remembered healing. Not because he resented doing it, but because he had missed so much else.

Which of his son's followers had said, 'first do no harm'? Well, Apollo for one, thoight him so very wrong. It should have been, first let no harm be done! Apollo counted out the attacks against his brother, and if not doing anything one way or another was doing no harm. Then he had lived up to his Godhood two thousand, four hundred and sixty two times. Two thousand, four hundred and sixty two times he had done nothing, ensuring then that he had 'first done no harm'! Did that excuse him? Any of them? Is blind ignorance or blind prejudice ever an honest excuse?

No. Never.

This much he could honestly concede. He had first and foremost done a great deal of harm. He, of all of Ares' siblings, should have seen their father's behaviour as sick. Found some way to ensure he never touched Ares or Eris ever again. He was the God of Healing, and as such he had failed his own brother and sister in such a way as he could never make amends, should they ever let him try.

His mind burning with the pain he had witnessed all night, he conjured three sleeping drafts. One for his grandmother, one for his sister and the last for himself, he was so sure he would never sleep without something to block out those images. Possibly never again without such a draft to aid him.

For her part Artemis sat beside her twin brother and put herself, for once, in the place of her sister Eris. So much of what she knew about the Goddess of Discord now made such a painful sense. She truly wished she was still in ignorance, as this new truth she shared with her brother was too painful a burden to bear. How had Eris coped, raising her son, Zeus' bastard son, all those years. And how many beatings had Ares taken, silently, just for looking after their nephew ... no, their brother. Could she have done as much? She knew the answer to be no.

Other memories made more sense too. Memories she wished she never had. Of hearing her father tell her sister she could have no more children until she learned to love the one she already had. How could she love Strife? How could any mother love the child she bore as a result of her father raping her? It was beyond animalistic. It was truly a human arrogance. One shared by God and mortal alike. And if it had been she? Somehow she knew Apollo wouldn't have done as much for her as Ares had for Eris. Where had Ares gotten the strength to stand up for his sister like that? Against all that brutality? All that pain? Was Apollo a coward? Was Ares drawn to the pain?

Finally she had to admit the answers were no and no. Apollo wasn't a coward, he simply had no way of coping with the pains and terrors inflicted on Ares, and Ares never knew anything else was truly possible. Having lived with pain all his life, he accepted each new portion almost as a badge of life. Proving to the Fates once more that he still lived. Not for the pain, but despite it.

And had she treated them fairly all this time?

The best defence was what?

What extra harm and suffering had she inflicted on them?

She reached for the sleeping draft Apollo had supplied and stared at the small goblet. Did she deserve the oblivion of a dreamless sleep? No. Did she crave it? Yes. She swallowed it down, savouring its bitter bite as she felt the warmth of sleep overtake her. She slept where she was, on Hephaestus' couch.

"Grandmother?" Apollo held out the second goblet to Gaea. She just looked at it, almost as if it might bite.

"And I need this because?" She looked at her peacefully sleep granddaughter then at her still awake grandson. "I choose not to sleep just now. I have much still to do, but thank you anyway. Help yourself to your oblivion if you wish. Just don't expect me to welcome it while Ares is still out there, still at risk." When it came to guilt, she was the expert in it. She had carried the guilt of failing her children, and as a result she had failed their children, Zeus, Hera, Hades, all of them. Now finally, through that failure she had also failed Ares and Eris, then on to Srife. It was a burden she would bear, gladly, if at the end of all this her precious Res and Ris could be set free from the pain that was their lives till now.

The God of Healing looked at his grandmother, listened to her harsh words, saw the pain she too carried and put both goblets aside. This time he would face the ugliness that had been his brother's life and try, if he could, to shed some light, some hope, some of the suns golden warmth in there for him.

"Where do we start." Quietly spoken but unbending in its ferocity.

Gaea just stood there, in front of him and wondered where she had gone wrong with her family. She had misjudged so many of them. Apollo included.

"By figuring out what makes Zeus different from the rest. This is from Cronus, this compulsion. But why him? Why not the others?"

Apollo sat there, a look of profound shock on his face. Was it that obvious, and still no one had seen it? What made Zeus different? What indeed but one thing, and one thing alone.

"Cronus never ate him." He whispered. The truth in his words needing no trumpet to sound their power.

"That's it?" Gaea's jaw dropped. She looked at this child and marvelled as he saw straight to the heart of the matter. "That has to be it. You're right. The only difference was Cronus consumed the others. Why didn't I see it before? Why?"

"You were too close to the hurt, the pain, the fear. These things can cloud one's vision. But we see now. So what are we going to do about it. How do we 'cure' father? Does he really want to be cured?" The Golden Sun God smiled at his grandmother. Such a smile that she would treasure all her life if she never received another one. It was full of the warmth of a summer morning, the joy of an autumn sunset and the bitter brightness of a winter noon. Apollo was determined to act and it showed so clearly in his face.

"We wait to see what Strife and Eris come up with." It was her turn to shock Apollo. "What did you think she and Xena were doing in Tartarus? Not exactly bosom buddies now are they? They're on level eight I believe. It will be soon now. Soon we will have some sort of an answer."

"Can I see Ares, please?" Politely phrased yet it still sounded like a command rather than a request.

"Not yet. He's having enough problems as it is. I think it'd be better if you wait a while."

"Why? What's wrong with him, what have you not told me yet?" The God of Healing was once more to the fore in his nature.

"He was reduced to level of a new born babe. He was trapped in the body of an adult God, as a baby ... he's slowly growing up." She saw him start, as if to protest that Ares was being left to raise himself, again. "Don't worry he's with people that care, people that are looking after him. He's got his 'daddy' with him." She paused and saw the look of absolute horror cross Apollo's face. Immediately she realised his confusion and continued. "Not Zeus, a mortal that he went to, a gentle man who loves him for a son. Imagine it, after all this time trying to win his own father's approval, not his love, he really doesn't want that. But now he has a father who loves him, teaches him, approves of him. And that daddy wasn't a God, not one of us so called perfect beings. No, he found his true daddy in the mortal world. Let's leave him that comfort as long as we possibly can. All we can do is try to figure out how to get Zeus to allow himself to be eaten by Cronus." She laughed, bitterly. "Then we have to persuade Cronus to give him back. And I can't honestly say I particularly want him back. Oh, Poseidon says he has changed, he has realised what he's done. But until I see it, I don't believe it. I can't."

"And no one could blame you." Apollo looked from his grandmother to his sleeping sister. "I don't think Artemis has the coping strategies needed here, let's leave her to sleep and pray to Cronus that this is sorted out before she awakens." He pushed the other two drafts towards her and stood up. "Shall we get home then? The better to observe what really is going on with Zeus?"

"As good an idea as any. Come on then, let's go see what the old goat's doing." Gaea held out a hand to her grandson and once she had him safely within her grasp she allowed him to take them home. Not that they had any time to settle on Olympus before they were off traveling again.

Random movements around Greece had brought Hera and Hercules into the same temple as Aphrodite and the now disguised Iphicles. Hera and Aphrodite were britally polite to each other, whereas the brothers were laughing and clasping each other's shoulders as if they had not parted company just the day before.

"So, what you think, this look suit me?" Iphicles stretched his bare arms out to the sides and turned in a lazy circle, letting Hercules look him over from all angles.

"The similarity is striking. You definitely don't look like you, if you see what I mean. The leathers, the beard, the slightly darker hair. I know it's my brother Iphicles under all that, but then, a part of me would swear it was my brother Ares under all that too. It's amazing!" Hercules just couldn't believe his eyes. Nor that so many of the 'family' had been so blind for so many years, himself included. Iphicles and Ares just had to be related somehow, it was so obvious now.

As the brothers chatted easily, easier than they had for so many years the Goddess' behind them continued their stilted conversation. But a common goal soon saw a thaw in the centuries old freeze.

"Hercules and I saw Hermes last night. We 'stopped by' as it were, for a little chat at his main temple. He was honest enough to admit there was little he could practically do to help but he also wished us well with the venture. He was another one that had turned a blind eye to everything all these years. None more so than me, and I'm their mother. I can't really blame them, any of them, other than HIM!" Hera fumed and feared alternately. Torn between the desire to avenge and the desire to protect.

"So that leaves Athena to be dealt with. Can I have my way with her then?" 'Dite didn't pout or put on her 'little girl lost' voice, not for Hera. This was two adult women in conference about a man they both loved in their own way. This was War.

"What's your way then?"

"I want to rip that sanctimonious 'intellectual' shit for brains' ugly..." She was stopped mid flow by the sound of Hera laughing. Not a common sound by any stretch of the imagination.

"You don't like her then?" Hera was warming to her daughter in law. She didn't like Athena either.

"I don't go around telling people what to think and how to think it but she insists she has the right to tell my followers to forswear sex in favour of a purer, intellectual love. Love beyond the body ...Cow!" Dite snarled then shouted the last word, attracting the brother's attention. They chose to back off in an effort to protect themselves from what looked like an explosive situation.

"Well if she doesn't see reason that might be arranged. Other than ripping her head off what would you do?"

"Take away her Godhood and lock her in an orgy. See how long she can hold on to her precious virginity then!" The 'Dite thought of something. "Actually, probably for ever. I more think she 'guards' it 'cos nobody 'wants' it, ya know?"

And Hera did see. Only too clearly and too well. She laughed again, then the humour died bitter in her throat. The sudden mood swing caught 'Dite almost unaware but the blonde Goddess of Love was not really a stupid woman. She had an inclination of the turn of Hera's thoughts.

"Wonder how she would cope if she was made to trade places with Eris?" 'Dite had been right on the button. And Hera's words confirmed it. But 'Dite had an answer to that question.

"Unlike Eris, she'd not have survived. She has always held herself so aloof from the rest of us, given that HE had her himself. Oh, that made her extra special, I don't think. After all she's not the first to be eaten by her father is she?" She looked to gauge Hera's reaction to that last comment before continuing. None was readily apparent. "After all you did it way before her. As did Hades and Don and..." Hera interrupted her mid sentence.

"Aphrodite, you are a genius!" And the Queen of the Gods grasped the startled Goddess of Love and kissed her. "Damn it 'Dite, now I see what my boys see in you. Other than the obvious!" And Hera danced around in the temple, pulling a shocked and worried Aphrodite with her.

"I'm a genius? Cool!" 'Dite didn't mind the label 'genius' in the least.

The Demi-God brothers that formed a large part of their audience moved back in closer. This had sounded like a break through of some kind, and they could do with things going their way, at least going Ares' way for once.

"Mother? What is it?" Hercules ventured to question his stepmother.

"Athena is a cold hearted, manipulative bitch. More so than me, makes me look like an amateur in fact. The worst of your generation. But she wasn't born of a woman, she was cut from Zeus himself. More or less a product of his nature. A reflection if you will. And how did she get there? He ate her! Unlike him. Cronus never swallowed him. Never. He got us and we don't have that same streak of cold evil he seems to have. Not as strong anyway. What if we gave it all or at least in part back to dear old dad while inside him?" She looked at her audience of stunned faces and waited for a response. Any response.

"What you're saying is that all we have to do is get Cronus, who is lamentably rather dead at this moment, to eat your husband who is totally alive?" The King of Corinth just wanted to make sure he had the facts straight. "I'm right so far?"

"Basically, in a nut shell." Hera beamed at her new stepson. Newly recognised stepson that is. "Iphicles, my dear, I can see why you became King rather than Hercules here." She laughed again, with relief, they had a possible solution now all they had to do was figure out how to get it to work.

"Maybe Cronus would know that. If he's willing to help. You can but ask him, he can but say no. I'm sure you and Hades would have some influence over him. He was your father after all. That might count for something. That and this is all his fault for not realising this himself before now. He was the King of the Gods he should have known. Or if he did, he should have cared." Iphicles was walking in a tight circle, talking as he thought through the problem. "But if he was sulking, and we all know how long some Gods can sulk; or if he simply didn't turn his thoughts to his living children, he might not have realised! Not have known what his legacy was doing. No, blame isn't the way to go. Diplomacy dictates we let him assume we think it was an oversight. Something no one could foresee. This will need a delicate touch if he doesn't believe right off." He stopped talking and stood still, looking up at his stepmother. "Either way, he's definitely the key."

"I agree." The short red haired Queen of the Gods said, so calmly, so strongly.

Hercules looked on in awe as his brother and their stepmother stood before him, in the middle of one of Ares' innumerable temples, discussing the complexities inherent in the diplomatic requirements of dealing with dead Gods. The great hero had to agree, it was indeed a good job Iphicles was King, and not he. Though not entirely stupid, he knew he had limits and the greatest one of all was on his patience. He had neither the flair nor the temperament for such high level diplomacy, but it felt so good to have a solid goal to aim for. Cronus seemed to be the key to so much.

"So do we now contact Eris and Strife and give them the latest theory to work from? Or do we leave them to figure it all out for themselves?" Hercules couldn't picture what might be required in talking to Cronus but he could clearly see the advantage of giving your front line troops the best weapons you had. In this case, that weapon was knowledge.

Then it struck him. Iphicles was closer to Ares in looks but he was by far closer in nature, and that shocked him. All his adult life he had held himself as something greater than the War God and now, after this last week he was forced to realise he was almost identical to him. But would he have been as strong in the face of all he had suffered? Some how Hercules doubted that he would. Not for the first time Hercules wondered where Ares got the sheer raw courage to withstand all that he had, to come back after each and every hurt?

"You've got a point Hercules. We should let them know. Give me a minute to let mother know, and if she agrees then we take a side trip into Tartarus." Hera defocused her eyes as she turned her gaze inwards. Contacting Gaea. It was an expression Hercules was getting used to seeing on Hera's face. Getting used to seeing Hera's face at all was a shock to him. How much had changed since Zeus flayed Ares? Perhaps too much for one mortal mind to comprehend. Though he fervently prayed it was enough of a change to save his brother from their father, for ever.

Before he could finish his thoughts on his life's changes Gaea and of all people Apollo winked in. Last Hercules had heard Apollo was still persona non grata, to borrow a line from the Romans. It was as he had been thinking earlier, more changes of character, more frequently than in the worst tragedy. And he'd seen his share of bad ones!

"Well, it looks like this is an idea whose time has definitely arrived. Apollo was just speculating on the same course of events." Gaea looked as if she had received a great gift. And in truth, Hercules speculated, she had. She had been given hope for her beloved grandchildren's lives. As he watched her think about this new understanding the hero had his own insight as to what should happen next.

"Grandmother, you and Hera should go join Eris and Xena in Tartarus. If any of us could stand a chance of talking him into whatever action is required, then his mother and his daughter would be a formidable team. I can go join Res and the others, or stick with Apollo, or go where I'm told. But if you have the chance to sort out this mess, once and for all, then go for it!" He looked at the two Goddess' in question, in turn they just stood there looking right back at him.

Slowly Hera formulated a reply. She was so impressed by her former enemy's strength of conviction in defence of his brother, his half brother. It served to inspire her.

"You have a point. A good point. Mother? Feel up to a little trip? But we should have Hades on the team too. It's his domain. He's the one who says what happens, when and where down there." Her eyes defocused once more and finally another God appeared before them.

"Hera, you called?" Her call had sounded, or rather felt, hopeful, he couldn't help but smile at the Goddess he had loved for so much of his life. But, still glad his new love, Persephone, was safely out of this game of War.

Quickly, the God of the Dead was appraised of the newest theory, their intentions and asked if he would join them on their journey. Hades thought it all through, one step at a time. Finally he answered her.

"All right, we go. But, we join Eris and Strife and I send Xena back to Ares. Their efforts will not be made waste. That would be unfair. Anyway, last I checked I think they're almost on top of the old so and so anyway. Hercules? You should rejoin Joxer and the others. And the rest of the plans remain on schedule." Hades might be shy about something's but he knew his domain and wasn't slow to command his powers there. Everyone nodded.

"And me?" Apollo asked.

"Deal with Athena one way or another. Just keep her out of our hair till this is all sorted." It was Hera that gave that order. Judging by the gleam in his eyes, 'dealing' with his half sister was something he was definitely going to enjoy. For what ever reason, he had his own agenda with Athena.

"My pleasure." The way he said it made Aphrodite shiver and giggle.

"Can I watch?" She asked, artlessly.

"Better not, she's so suspicious of you. I'll tell you every moment, blow by blow as it were, okay?" The golden Sun God glowed with his delight in some form of supportive, if not direct action. It felt good to be doing something again. It helped push some of the previous nights images from the forefront of his mind.

"Good, every one set? Let's get on with it!" Hades focused his power on Eris and her companions. Once there he appraised them of the slight change of plan, letting Xena bid fare well to her companions. At least she had heard all Strife's story about the Rabbits of War. She had enjoyed that tale. She'd be able to tell it to Gabrielle when she rejoined her. That would be a rarity, her being able to give the bard a new story. Definitely something to look forward to.

Before either of them could formulate more than a rushed good bye they both found themselves standing in Gabrielle's mother's kitchen with a very surprised audience of Gods and mortals just looking at them. Hercules turned to Xena and shot her a look. A look that asked if he might inform them of the latest changes? She nodded and he began his explanation. Surprised Res managed to stay seated and quiet throughout his brief speech. Finally the damaged God looked at his brother and his friend? His ex-warrior, ex-follower. What ever, she was always just Xena to him.

"Will they be safe down there?" And both mortals realised the child Res was gone, and in his place was an older version. But still not by much. "It's very spooky down in the real low levels." Res shuddered, dramatically. "You want sweetcakes?" He finally asked, offering the platter he had filled for the third time.

It gave the newly arrived mortals a point of contact with the group around the table. And more than that, they each realised they were quite hungry.

"Sure, sounds good Res. I've not had sweetcakes since the last time I visited Olympus. I think Cupid made a stack of them!" Hercules took one, sat beside Lila on the suddenly there stool he found and began eating. Xena nodded, sat and ate too.

"Cupid's okay at them, but not as good as me. I've had way more practice." Breakfast continued. Res felt a lot happier having Hercules and Xena where he could see them. He didn't fully understand about the Cronus business but was sure it would be explained to him before too long. What he did know was that Gabrielle's sister kept touching his leg and that really worried him. Maybe if he stuck close to Hercules, Xena or swapped seats with his dad she'd get the message and leave him alone?

"Hercules, do you mind if I sit beside you?" The voice that spoke to the hero was definitely Ares'. Not the open cheerful tone of the child he had been the last time Hercules had seen his brother, but a shyer, older version.

"Of course you can. Everyone will just have to shuffle up. Come sit with me and tell me what you've been doing?" And everyone had to shuffle around, who wanted to argue with a God, especially a damaged God with all the self control of a fourteen year old boy. As they moved around they saw that Res was happy again. If this made him happy, then that was cause enough not to mind for his companions.

The only person not happy was Lila, her sister noticed and surmised the reason why she suddenly chose to rise from the table and find chores to do. The blond bard decided she ought to have words with her sister, after she herself had a chance to catch up with Xena. Glancing over at her friend she sat back and enjoyed Xena's amusement at Res' rendition of their fight in the inn that led to Hades' intervention. Gabrielle reflected on the nature of friendship. Hers and Xena's, Hercules and Iolaus, Joxer and Ares? Father and son, friends? Ares and Hercules, brothers, friends? Now they were, be it Res or otherwise, the God of War seemed so eager to please his friends. Had he ever had friends before? Ever? Well, she concluded, he had them now, and that was all that mattered.

After breakfasting with his son the God of Love was left abandoned as Bliss dashed off for his morning studies with his great aunt Hestia. This left Cupid with time on his hands and no immediate plans. He wasn't due to meet with his brothers and sister until lunch time. Regulating his day by meal breaks was not his ideal regime.

The temple seemed even emptier than it had before Bliss had arrived. Yet it seemed to echo with his father's presence, as if the War God would just be around the next corner, in the next room he entered. And of course he never was. All he ever found was empty dreams. Rooms that resonated with Ares' laughter, with his laughter and Strife's. No matter where he went he was assailed by memories of his lost lover and his displaced father. Finally his wandering had brought him to his father's shrine room. The room he kept as a remembrance of all his children who had died.

Even his mortal children were loved by their father. Most of the markers on the shrine represented a fallen warrior, or an aged mother having served her family for years granted the release of eternal rest. At each death, where he could, Ares had always made it a rule to be there. To witness their leaving creation, just as he had caused their entrance into creation in the first place. Cupid was proud of his father's caring attitude to all his children.

But one marker was different.

It was a painting of a laughing face, one caught at the moment when humour erupted. It was full of life, full of a joy in living. It was Strife. His death marked only here in all of Olympus, even Eris kept no marker for her dead son.

And neither did Cupid. To his shame he had never marked Strife's death on his own shrine to his fallen family. Picking up the miniature painting he noticed his hands were trembling. Alone in his father's temple, he finally faced the truth, his memories forming a prayer, asking what, he didn't really know.

After bidding fare well to Xena, Eris and Strife had to face the immanent arrival of Hera. One of the main players in the tragedy that had been their lives. Where Eris was calm and resigned, having faced this tension more times than she cared to recall, Strife was agitated. He was pacing, to and fro, turning in sharp circles, restless. Eris watched him pace for a little while, wondering if the action would settle him. When it didn't she crossed infront of him, forcing him to stop pacing.

"Don't try to second guess her, it never works." She smiled, a little strained but still there, and for him alone. Strife looked at her and reached for her, drawing her into what little protection his arms could provide.

"Yeah, but she don't touch you, okay?" His pacing was not concern for himself but a very real concern for his mother's safety. Eris could feel the tears welling up.

"What ever you say. But I'm so fucking glad you're beyond either of their reaches, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." As they held on to what they had found in the last day Hera and her companions arrived.

"Mom?" Strife shrugged in his mother's arms. "Look out but she's here." He didn't try to disguise his hatred for the Goddess that had just arrived. And each word tore through the Queen of the Gods as if it were a knife, forged by Hephaestus himself.

With out conscious thought she crossed to her daughter and dead grandson/stepson. No, she told herself, Strife will only ever be her grandson, for Eris' sake, for Ares' sake, for her own, she couldn't bring herself to acknowledge anything else.

"Babies! My Eris, Strife!." And Hera put her arms around both of them. "I'm so sorry Strife, so very sorry. I should never have let your mother suffer a minute at his hands. Neither of you deserved to suffer. I have no excuses, because, there never could be an excuse for all that I have allowed to happen. I gave in to my fears and you both paid for it. I'm sorry."

"And I'm supposed to believe you? Just like that, everything is now fine?" Strife tried to break her hold on him and his mother, but this was the Queen of the Gods and she had no intention of letting them go. Not until some small portion of their pain was finally resolved

"It was my mistake and you and Eris and Ares all paid the price. No, I don't expect you to forgive me. Just believe me that I am truly sorry that you were ever born, born to suffer. In an ideal world Strife, you wouldn't ever have existed. If you never existed you would never have suffered. I could have prevented it all if I had actually trusted someone. If I had thought things through. But I panicked and by the time I stopped panicking I was set in a path more rigid than the stars in the sky." She let the tears fall, not caring at all for her dignity. False sense of self had no place in that embrace, and never could have.

"Believe her, children. If not for her sake or your own sakes, then for Ares' sake. His future relies on what we can achieve here. Come my little ones, have faith." Gaea joined the group embrace and tried to reassure her precious babies.

Feeling left out Hades looked at the group and shrugged. It was his domain and he could more or less do as he wished here. And what he wished was to offer Eris and Strife support. His arms came round from a different angle.

As Hades touched Strife and the others the young dead God got hit by the strongest prayer either spirit or God of the Dead had ever felt. Due to Hades touching the others, they all shared that prayer, they heard every pain filled word as Cupid explained what he had done to Strife.

"My Strife, oh how I wish I could put the world back to when you were my Strife. Before Psyche, before mother ever heard about her. Before any mortal could say she was of greater beauty than Aphrodite. That was the start of it. Mom got her nose outta joint when these mortals stopped making offerings at her temples just because they thought they had a re-incarnation of mom. Like she'd died or something. Of course she wanted this rival messed with, so she sent me. Said to do a number on her. Have her fall hopelessly in love with a pig or something. So I agreed. There, that's the point I'd change. Tell her to do it herself this time, and mean it. I didn't shoot her with the love arrow, I was so bloody stymied by her shear beauty that I shot myself in the foot. Fuck, can you believe it? Me! I shot myself in the foot with my own blasted arrow. So I loved her. I loved her with a love as real as any. And true, I knew it was the arrow, but she was so beautiful that when I saw the jealousy the rest of the Gods looked at her with, I didn't care it was an arrow. Dad did though. He wouldn't let me speak to you, wouldn't let me see you. But she was there, comforting me. I think I kinda enjoyed my misery. Then HE made her immortal. Great! Then she's pregnant. Don't get me wrong, Bliss is my boy. I love him and at the time I was in love with the idea of being in love with his mom. But when you died, and all my chances to make things right again had finally died with you. I moved out that day and I've never been back. It was like the pain of your death made me grow up. But it was too late, you were gone, forever. Now dad's gone too. Oh, I know he's alive, but I'm not allowed to see him, it's like he's not really alive, ya know?" There was a pause in his flow of thoughts, then he finished. "I love you Strife, real love, with out an arrow in sight. Love you, miss you, want you."

It was obvious to those listening that his attention had been drawn away from memories of his dead lover. It was obvious too that Strife did not believe a single word of what they had heard. He pulled and twisted, rage burning through him, lending him a strength equal to anything Hercules himself could lay claim to. He broke free.

"That lying, sanctimonious shit!" The dead God of Mischief was so enraged he forgot his normal affected mode of speech. Each word was clear and concise. "That two faced piece of crap. I love you, loves me? That's a fucking laugh, a fucking lie. If he knew it was an arrow, why the fuck didn't he cure himself, huh?" He looked at his mother, his grandmother, his great-grandmother and finally his Uncle Hades. "I'll tell you why he didn't cure himself, it's real simple, he didn't want to. He musta been wanting to ditch me, but wanted to keep his dad sweet. Oh, Ares seen through him though. Kept me away from him or it'd be him here not me!" His anger was almost a physical force, his rage as fresh as the day Cupid had first broken his heart. That much was obvious to his audience.

"Damn it I know what love is! It's what I felt for him, until he opened my eyes. Now, my hate runs just as hot." Strife looked to where he assumed real life was, not this after life echo of what once was. He turned his back on the others, then just as quickly turned around again, once more the epitome of the God of Mischief. "We got a dead God to go find. Ready?" And all his emotions were hidden again.

Hera was appalled, that this ready ability to hide all their emotions was her legacy to her children and their children. What further appalled her was Eris' support of her son's attitude.

"That's it kido, don't let them hurt you." She put her arm around her sons waist and guided him in the direction they had been following. "You got me now."

"Yeah, who needs them!" Strife returned the gesture, not really caring if any of the others followed them. He had his mamma now, what did he need Cupid for?

Slowly, Hera moved off, following her daughter and grandson. Wishing she could go further back in time and ensure Ares and Eris had never suffered.

Gaea watched the defeated slump of Hera's shoulders, sighing in frustration she followed them wishing she had an answer, any answer. All she seemed to find these days were even more questions. What on Earth was Cupid thinking? She'd have to have words with that young God on her return.

Hades looked at his 'guests' and then at the entire level. It wouldn't take much to tweek the reality down here to have them reach Cronus much sooner than they otherwise would. He had to think of someway to sort out all this mess, all these lies. Including his. This would never have happened if he had been a braver God and declared his love for Hera before Zeus could touch her.

He shifted reality, it was all he could do under the circumstances.

The language was rife, and colourful. Herodotus had stormed in to his house in a rage worthy of one of Zeus' if less dangerous. Nevertheless, it frightened Res. He hid behind hid dad as if trying to keep out of the mortal man's reach. The action wasn't lost on Joxer, nor was the emotions driving it. He wasn't the only one to notice the reaction the younger God had. Herodotus did too. He was more or less certain this young God was the missing God of War, but no one had said anything about it to him. And he never willingly questioned the ways and means of the Gods. What sane mortal would? The image of his elder daughter flashed before his eyes, and broke the hold his rage had had on him.

Forcing himself to calm down he took several deep breaths and held them. Gabrielle's father relaxed slightly, not sure what could happen if he frightened young Res more than he could tolerate. He was fairly sure why anger would frighten a child, but this was really an adult God, just with a child's mind. Who could frighten a God so much? Who would get close enough to a child God to instil this as a natural reaction? His answer sickened him. Were the Gods no better than mortals?

As if reading his thoughts Hephaestus crossed to stand by the now calm farmer. He placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke so quietly the mortal had to concentrate on him just to hear what he was saying.

"Your anger is frightening my brother. Thank you for your concern and self control. Now what is the matter? What other disasters have struck your village this day?" His quiet, gentle humour relaxed the farmer even further. To the point where he felt guilty for ever indulging in a rage in the first place.

"I'm breaking in a new field, turning it for the first time ever and just smashed my plough on some buried rocks. It's an expensive, time consuming, frustrating business getting the blacksmith to fix the blasted plough. He doesn't see himself as a farming community's smith, he wants to be a weapon smith. But he's crap at it!" Herodotus laughed at the unfortunate smiths skills, or lack thereof.

"This will never do. Hmm, time his God had a word with him, I think!" The Smith God thought for a second, producing the broken plough before him and locating the village forge. "This should be fun. See you soon enough!" So saying he smiled again and disappeared.

Gabrielle's father sat heavily on the nearest stool and sighed.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to having Gods in my kitchen, you know?" He looked directly at Joxer, not Res, giving the damaged God his space to relax again.

"I'm going outside dad. I'll not go far, okay?" Res looked for permission, knowing it wouldn't be withheld unfairly.

"Stay on the farm, okay?" Joxer met his eyes and held them, waiting for his son's word.

"Yes dad." Res smiled shyly at Gabrielle's father. "I'll lift some of the rocks for you, if you like?"

"It's heavy work. Don't hurt yourself." Then he felt silly, even though he had not been officially told, this was Ares he was talking to.

"Don't worry, I've got a good imagination." Then the door swung behind him as Joxer processed what he had just said.

"Res! Careful, you don't know who's around." He called out as he too left that cosy kitchen followed by Herodotus hot on his heels. Halfway to the field in question they caught up with Res and Iolaus, who had been seeing to some fencing for their host.

"Iolaus where are Hercules and the others?" Joxer placed a hand on Res' arm to slow him up.

"Why?"

"Herodotus broke his plough on hidden rocks. Res wants to shift them. I don't think this is a time for a good imagination as much as it is for strong arms, you get my drift?"

"Well, Gabs and Xena are in the market, Herc's cutting fire wood round by the barn." Turning to face the building in question he cupped his hands round his mouth and bellowed. It was more than a shout, he had powerful lungs in him, and knew how to put them to use. "HERC!"

The hero stuck his head into view to see what was going on and came trotting up at Iolaus' gesture to join them.

"What is it?"

"Herodotus needs those extra strong muscles of yours. Res and us are going to help him shift rocks. The old fashioned way." The way the hunter said it gave his friend all the information he really needed to figure out what was going on.

"Sure, glad to help." He clasped his brother's shoulder. "Let's get to it then Res." He grinned at the God of War and was rewarded with a bright smile in return. It still amazed him that the seven year old mind he had left just days ago was now a shy teenaged boy. Yet, still a loving child. They walked in silence to the field and looked at the problem. Muscle power would be sorely tried. There was a lot of field and according to Res a lot of rocks, and they had no reason to doubt him.

Before any of the 'adults' could remind him of their warning not to use his powers, Res put his plan into action. He had been thinking about what his dad had said about enchantments, all morning. This seemed like the ideal time to put his theory into practice. He walked all over the field and looked at the rocks he could see below the surface. Big ones down to tiny ones. He remembered which ones to leave for drainage purposes. He remembered how to build a strong wall that would protect the farm. There was almost enough rocks in the field to build a half way reasonable wall.

His dad had said a God would look at the object and command it to do as they said. He looked at his brother and his dad and their friends. They were starting the long boring process of prodding long thin sticks into the ground to map out the rocky patches. He looked back at the ground and extended his hand. He could feel the rocks wanting to obey him. They were willing and able to do his bidding. Would it really be that bad? To use his power to help Herodotus? To disobey dad?

He commanded the rocks to obey his pattern. He reached out with his mind to every corner of the field and touched each and every rock he needed to and told them to be elsewhere.

Hercules was standing on an outcrop of rocks when he felt them move beneath his feet. His first thought was an Earthquake, then he realised it was a very localised quake. It just affected the field they were standing in. He fell over as the rocks moved. They rose up and away to the outer edge of the field where they started to form themselves into a strong wall.

"Res!" Joxer called to him, but Res was concentrating too hard to really hear him. He couldn't stay on his feet long enough to reach him. Finally the mortals decided lying flat and avoiding the rocks was as much as they could do.

It didn't take Hephaestus long to hear and feel the use of immense amounts of energy near by. He glared at the unlucky smith he had been roasting over the flames from his tongue and vanished. He rematerialised next to his brother and realised just what Res was doing. He moved the mortals, one by one to safety and returned to his brother's side to wait for him to finish. He had shared a short dialogue with Joxer and knew the younger God's 'dad' was very angry at Res for disobeying him. And none of them knew how Res would take a row from Joxer over something this important.

Though now, it looked like they about to find out!

They stood alone in the kitchen that had seemed so welcoming earlier. Res knew for certain his dad wasn't happy with him. He knew too that he had deliberately disregarded his instructions to not use his powers. And so far his dad had said nothing, just stood there looking at him. Res couldn't stand the silence.

"You gonna give me a row?" Res waited in vain for a reaction. All Joxer did was stand there and look at him. "You gonna do something?" Again Joxer made no response, he just continued to look at his foster son as he became more and more agitated. "You gonna speak to me?" Joxer's silence was getting to the damaged God of War.

"Why should I when you don't listen to me?" Joxer was calm, his voice so cool, Res felt it like a blast of icy air right down his spine.

"I do, I will, I'm sorry!" Res was almost in tears. Desperate for forgiveness.

"Sorry's not gonna fix everything. I'm disappointed in you. You know? You really let me down. And I don't think I can trust you, what do you think?"

"You can!" It was the plaintive whine of an upset child. Not even the fourteen year old he had recently achieved. This was his first row from Joxer, first serious row, and it was not pleasant.

"Oh, how?" Joxer's voice was flat, devoid of inflection, devoid of trust and hope. Res was almost frantic to regain his dad's trust.

"Because I swear, by my ... my ... whatever gives me my God power!" It was the strongest oath a God could give. Joxer looked at his foster son and looked at the pain and desperation in his eyes.

"Your Godhood comes from your sword of power. And just your personal oath will do. Don't let me down, not ever again, got that?" Joxer held his blank expression a minute longer, until Res smiled in relief and hugged him.

"Don't hate me." He mumbled as he held onto his foster dad. "Still be my dad."

"Of course I am. I don't hate you, don't like you disobeying me but that is a world of difference from not liking you." Joxer held on tight. Row over they were making friends again.

"Where is my sword of power then?" Res asked and got worried as he felt Joxer shiver at the question.

"Close. Res, please leave it just now. If you play with that sword HE will definitely feel it, and I don't want you risking him noticing you. Okay?" Joxer's arms tightened around Res' as if holding on for dear life.

Res picked up his dad's worry, he didn't want HIM there either, and if not having any idea where his sword was was safest, then he would remain in ignorance. No doubt he'd find out when he had too!

"Okay dad. I am sorry!" And he knew he was forgiven when those arms squeezed a little tighter.

"Then no more will be said, by me. As for Xena and Hercules and Gabby and Iolaus and Hephaestus and you get the idea?" Joxer laughed, softly as Res groaned. "You put them at risk too, you'll just have to put up with them 'putting their point of view over', okay?" The way he had said it, Res knew it would no doubt be shouted, include the odd swear word and then it would be over too. He had had the worst time already, thinking Joxer didn't want to be his dad any more.

"I can take it. Probably had much worse!" He didn't really listen to himself and didn't see the pain that flashed in Joxer's eyes. He had never said a truer word.

He took himself out to face the music from his other friends. As he left the kitchen for the yard he met his friends and his brother just outside the door. He looked at them, at their mixture of shocked and guilty expressions.

"What's wrong? What have I done now!" Res was still less equipped to deal with reading the emotions of those around him than he normally would be. He showed his confusion clearly.

"Just don't do it again, okay?" Xena wagged a finger at him, then hastily closed her hand over it.

"I promised dad and I promise you too. All of you. I was only trying to help, honest!" Res almost whined, but managed not to, though only just.

"Then that's good enough for us." Hercules clasped his brother's shoulders and grinned at his friends. Res never saw the strained look in his younger brother's eyes. What he didn't know was that his companions had heard his comment about probably having suffered worse. It was obvious to them that he still didn't really remember those attacks and none of them wanted to force those memories. Something's were best left forgotten. "Let's go finish the field the old fashioned way, okay?"

"Okay!" He agreed cheerfully. Things were back to normal for him, and he was going to try really hard to keep them normal.

What had distracted Cupid from his prayer to Strife was his grandfather, several mirrors and the best part of a thousand Rabbits of War, turning up in Ares' main hall. Looking for him, no less.

"Cupid!" The strong voice that he had once upon a time associated with Olympus, safety and home, boomed through the empty rooms and corridors. Now all it meant was fear and worse, loathing.

"What do you want here? My father is still not here! Even if he were do you think I'd let you near him?" The God of Love's voice was heavy with deep emotions. Zeus thought they were all directed at him, until he looked at his grandson's soul and discovered yet another truth he never knew. Cupid had loved Strife. This God before him was his youngest Godly son's final lover, and like so much in that misused child's life he had known nothing about it, until now when it was too late.

"I don't want anything but some time to talk to you, professionally as it were. Will you at least listen?" Zeus looked for a place to sit down and saw his dark son's throne. He found he couldn't look away, it was the most depressing eikon he had seen in a long, long time. Nothing to compare to the real images he had been witnessing over and over again, but the empty throne of War reminded him so strongly of what he was missing. He was aware of his grandson talking but did not or could not respond until Cupid raised his voice in anger.

"Are you paying the slightest notice to me here? I asked you, who the lucky person you want to rape now is?" The God of Love was taking his life in his hands talking to the unstable King of the Gods in such a manner, but his heart was breaking, and his tolerance for other's messing with Love was breaking too.

"What!?" Zeus spun round, away from the empty throne to the irate God before him.

"You heard." Cupid snarled and conjured up a chair for himself. His father never kept spare seats in this room, he claimed they spoiled the aesthetics of the hall. Cupid thought the lack of other chairs just hid his loneliness. Once he had his seat, he sat down, and waited.

The King of the Gods noticed the calculated rudeness his grandson displayed in not making him a chair, but he let it pass. Compared to what he had just been told, it was of no consequence.

He created himself a chair, exactly like Cupid's in every detail, and he too sat.

"I've just come from the Fates, and do you know what they showed me? What they told me?" He waited for a response. He waited a while but got one in the end.

"I don't think you're gonna tell me unless I ask, are you? What did they tell you?" The God of Love was suspicious of his grandfather. What ever it was, what had it to do with him?

"That I act the way I do because I am compelled to try and destroy Ares and Eris every time I see their mother reaching out to them. I saw Hera tease Ares, she called him his aunt Hecate's favourite nephew. And he laughed. And that was it. I tried to kill him. For laughing with his mother!" Zeus closed his eyes and took a deep, unsteady breath, slowly letting it out again, almost calm. Looking as if he might never be calm ever again. " I did a fast review of all my attacks on him. When he was six I saw Hera tickle him. That's all she did and I hung him by the ankles in my study for days, watching him bleed from a slit throat. On his seventh birthday I saw his mother wish him well for that day. And I pushed him through a solid, Olympian wall and shattered his spine. My beautiful children are over one and a half thousand years old and I have attacked Ares two thousand, four hundred and sixty three times. Some years, the early years, I attacked your father four or five times a year. Try as she might, his mother couldn't help loving him, them. And between the attacks? When I looked at him, I wanted to love him, but would always find fault. 'I would love if you did this, were that'; showed some trait he already showed in abundance. And he tried to please me." Zeus stopped talking again and stood up, almost jumping out his chair. He walked around the room and saw the images etched into the marble covering the walls. What every visitor, such as ever came there, always mentioned about this hall was the images of War on it's black walls. What Zeus realised was, they were images of War all right, Ares, God of War and two thousand, four hundred and sixty two occasions in which the war was against him. The last one was not shown. Yet.

The elder God turned to his blond grandson and then back to the walls, his hands trailing over the images shown there. He remembered each and every time he had lifted a hand against Ares. And should he ever forget, he could look at thess walls and remember. In graphic detail.

"This is old news Zeus, what did you want to talk to me about? That you suddenly love Ares and could I please bring him home? Well I wouldn't believe you on the first and I don't know where he is for the second!" Cupid was growing weary, he had his own pains to nurse. His dead lover, his lost father, he didn't want to sit there listening to Zeus think up excuse after excuse or worse still, start on him in the absence of is father and aunt. "So what was it? You want to pound on me instead of father or Aunt Eris?" It was the bravest act he had ever done, the God of Love drew his grandfather's fire towards himself quite deliberately. Zeus noticed.

"Great creation no!" Zeus crossed back to him and sat down again. "I want you to fire an arrow at me. I want you to make me love my children. If you hit me with an arrow for each of them..." He was interrupted by a sight and sound very rarely seen. An irate Cupid.

"NO!" One word that echoed in the empty halls and corridors of his father's temple. "Do you have any idea what you are asking me to do? Do you? Any idea at all? Well I don't think so. I know so!" Cupid had shot out of his own chair like one of his own arrows from his bow. "An arrow of love, is fake love. Imitation. If you can't love your children don't expect me to make you love them. You are a God, damn it, you will know the emotion is fake. I know all about fake love. I know full well the pain it causes you, others. Ones you should be truly loving." He stumbled around, his wings beating time with the pain in his heart. "And you want me to fill you with the rage and regret that you can't truly love your children? If you can't love them, then leave them alone. Have nothing to do with them. Let them be!" Cupid stopped talking and just stood there, before his grandfather and watched the play of emotions over his face. "Do you know anything about real love? Anything at all?"

"I ... I ... I know I want to love them." Zeus looked up into the fire filled eyes of his grandson. "I know I want to try. I've missed so much of their lives. I've caused so much hurt. I do know what it means to love. All my other children I have loved. Why can't I love Ares and Eris?" Zeus was serious, that much registered with the angered Love God.

"Don't talk such absolute shit!" He snarled at his grandfather, sounding remarkably like his own father. "You love or you don't love, there is no try. Whether they ever believe you is something else completely different!" And that, he realised, was as true for himself as it was for his grandfather. Hurt by that truth Cupid sat down, heavily, as if defeated. "With real love there are no guarantees."

"Then, what chance do I have?" Zeus whispered the question, not certain he really wanted it answered.

"Same as the rest of us when we fall in love. As for dad and aunt Eris? Probably none, to be honest. You never looked at your actions towards them until you were forced to, feeling guilt and shame are not and never will be anything like feeling honest love." Cupid sounded so final that Zeus began to weep. Honest tears, the same as he had shed so many times over the last few days. Between gulps for breath he tried to explain what was in his heart.

"I hurt them. I had no control over hurting them. A hidden compulsion drives me. But why me? Why to my beautiful, dark children. Your father was a beautiful child. So quiet, so obedient. Trying to never anger me. But it never worked, even his obedience would be used against him. Why didn't I hurt the other children?"

"What about Hephaestus then? Didn't you hurt him? Didn't you torture him? Throw him off Olympus bodily? Forced him to marry my mom, when you knew Ares and she were, and probably still are in some quiet way, in love with each other? So there, you injured Aphrodite too. And need I mention Strife?" Cupid's voice caught on his lost lover's name and the wave of grief associated with that name spewed out swamping the already desolate King of the Gods.

"That is something I can put right!" Zeus stood up, took Cupid by the shoulders and held on tight. "I promised Hades I'd stay out of his domain but I will ask him, beg him, for your sake, to grant Strife a release from Tartarus. To return him here. I'll even stay away from him. What ever you think best. Your pain, at least, I can help." And so saying Zeus released his grandson and smiled, weakly. The first ray of hope Cupid had seen in a long, long time.

"You would do that? Stay away from Strife, for ever if need be?"

"Yes." Zeus replied briefly, honestly, to the point.

"Why?"

"Because he should never have been born, never have been conceived and as such he would never have been there to love, to be loved, to feel pain, to feel sorrow, anger, fear. I never should have fathered him. But I did and now I should do something to put things right where he's concerned. If never seeing him is what it takes, well it's what it takes." Zeus blushed, deep to the roots of his hair.

"You don't see him now. It would be easier if you left him dead."

"True, it would, but you miss him, Phobus and Deimus miss him. Even Harmonia seems to miss him. And as for your father, I know he misses him. Strife was very lucky to have Ares raise him, you all were!"

"We know. He never once, in all our lives ever raised a hand against us." Cupid's anger was returning. Zeus could not fail to see it.

"I know and I dearly wish he could say the same. I am truly sorry! And I know, honestly, that there is no way I'll ever be believed."

"Do you want to be?"

"Oh yes, very much so. But if I can't find a way out of this compulsion then I have Don's word he'll form a general council and ask for a dissolution." His grandfather spoke so matter of factly about his own requested suicide that something faded and died in Cupid. His rage.

"Why?" He had to have things confirmed, by Zeus, in his own words.

"Because I never want to hurt them, any of them, ever again. I'd rather live free of this compulsion, never to talk to them ever again, but if I can't get free, then I'd rather not live and risk hurting them, ever again."

"Then the answer to an earlier question is yes." Cupid enjoyed Zeus' confusion for a little longer than was polite. "It would seem you do understand the meaning of love. Amongst other things it's the desire to protect those that you love. Something even I forgot. As for bringing Strife back, well, I'm not so sure he'd want to return. Not to me that is." Cupid and Zeus just faced each other, neither moving to speak further. Until Cupid noticed the rabbits, again.

"Ya know granddad, all ya gotta do is ask them politely an' they'll leave." He pointed at the Rabbits of War.

Zeus sat there, mouth open. Head twitching from side to side, spasmodically.

"You mean to say, are saying, that if I say 'Rabbits of War, please leave me alone', then they'll ..." The King of the God's sat awesrtuck as the rabbits all hopped outside. "Do you think it'll work for the mirrors?"

"Do you want it to?"

"Not really, they serve to remind me." He looked at his grandson and smiled, a sad smile reflecting the God of Love's own heartbreak. "Maybe one day we'll both be forgiven?" And was gone, with his mirrors.

Apollo was enjoying himself, his victim, his half sister was now walking westwards, from Apollonia in eastern Thrace - as a mortal. Their father's second favourite, or first equal depending on which God one asked, was reduced to having to walk to their half brother's temple. And in that temple she would find her symbol of Godhood, if she got there before some wickedly clever thief got there. Like, say, their nephew Autolycus? Not that Apollo would ever let a symbol of Godhood fall into mortal hands, but his irritating half sister didn't need to know that.

True to his word he had searched out Aphrodite and regaled her with the story of how he took Athena's Godhood from her. And a detailed description of their dark haired sister walking, one foot in front of the other walking, all the way to Ares' main Thracian temple.

"But, she is the least fond of being amongst the mortals of all of you! How will she survive? What if she is attacked and harmed, raped or murdered even?" The voice of reason was the Corinthian King, Iphicles, newly discovered son of Zeus, and right. That did irritate both the blond God and the equally blonde Goddess. Noticing their twin expressions of irritation Iphicles continued speaking, pointing out to them why Corinth's fortunes were on the rise after many years of decline. "Of course she would be in less danger if she had someone to watch over her. The God of Travellers, for example!" He watched the mirrored looks of annoyance turn into twin looks of glee. Hermes was no fonder of Athena than the rest of the Gods were.

"Brother dearest, welcome to the family." Apollo kissed his startled half brother and called another half brother to his side. Hermes, ever ready for mischief, arrived, curious as to Apollo's summons.

"You called?" Hermes was fairly short, for a God, he was no taller than Aphrodite, with light coloured almost brown hair. A face that would never stand out in a crowd and eyes that looked as honest as the day was long. No wonder he was also the God of Thieves and Liars.

"I did indeed. By the way, this is Iphicles, Herc's brother, turns out he's one of Zeus' too! Anyway let me tell you a little story..." And Hermes listened as Apollo told him what he had done to keep Athena out of the way, and what he wanted Hermes to do to help.

"We need someone who will be able to meet her mortal step for mortal step." Hermes thought hard, and smiled quite evilly when the answer came to him. "I don't think Athena would accept my help, but what about Autolycus' help? He's needing something to do, far away from Attica and Queen Niobi's household guards. This might be the very thing! Excuse me!" Then he was gone.

"What'cha doin' next Pol?" 'Dite looked at the God of the Sun and basked in the glow from his success at dealing with Athena so effectively.

"I don't know. I checked back on Arte' and she's still asleep, will be for quite some time to come. She woke up at some point this afternoon and took two more sleeping drafts. She always was hopeless in a crisis. So what are you and Iphicles doing?"

"Going to go see Ares, sorry, gotta remember to call him Res. Hera and Gaea think it might be beneficial if 'Res' sees an image of 'Ares' being happy and helpful and stuff. Ya know?" She pointed at Iphicles, who was indeed disguised as Ares.

"Do you mind if I tag along then?" Apollo had a bad feeling about this. If he had been asked he would have said no to this plan. What he knew of his brother's condition lead him to believe that this kind of shock would possibly be more harmful than beneficial. Something of his worry must have shown in his face as he saw the concern fill 'Dite's face.

"If you think it advisable, then come along. They're with Hephy." That was the link Apollo needed, to know who to look for, and if it were a God, then so much the better, Gods were far easier to find than mortals.

Before they could go anywhere Hermes returned, laughing himself almost to a standstill.

"I found Autolycus all right. He was with his friend Salmoneous, and the Fates alone would know why, but they were both dressed as women! Now Athena has two 'girlfriends' to travel with. Like I said to the boys, I could always take them back to Queen Niobi's palace and leave them there. Oh man, ya gotta excuse me but this journey I gotta watch. This is personal!" And still laughing he left them again.

It didn't take long for the three remaining conspirators to picture the scene in their own minds and be reduced to helpless laughter at the pictures before their inner eyes. One arm each around Iphicles, Apollo and Aphrodite moved the still giggling man to Potedaia, and his brothers.

In the Underworld the first deity the searchers found was Rhea. She had not died and gone into Tartarus, she had followed her dead husband there out of love and loyalty. And now, after many years alone, her mother and her son and daughter and grand daughter and the soul of her great grandson, four generations of her family were here to see them. She felt their fear and worry about asking something from Cronus. But the years had changed him. His rage and anger had finally died, he was resigned to his fate and existed quietly. He would join them soon enough.

"Mother, son, daughter, children all, come be welcome." Rhea produced several chairs for her guests to sit on and made them welcome. "What crisis is out there that drives you down here to us? What do you need of us?"

"Oh mother ..." And Hera got no further. The guilt, the horror, the sheer pain her children had been forced to suffer at the hands of their parents. It all welled up inside her and struck her dumb. Nor could Rhea's own mother speak. Faced with the openly welcoming face of her daughter, Gaea found her voice failed her too. It was Eris who finally told the history of her and Ares' lives. Of the compulsion, of how it was Cronus' own discordant energy, of how they thought it was due to Cronus never having swallowed Zeus. She told too of how her father had raped her, forced her to carry his child, had refused her the right to have other children. Saying she had to love her son first. Telling her real grandmother of Ares' skin hanging off him, in tatters. Of his escape into childhood. Of their danger if he doesn't take up his duties in a little over two weeks time. All the while she spoke she was held close, side to side by Strife. She clung to her son as she relived the memories of his conception, of his gestation, his birth. His death. Her feelings of having failed him.

Rhea listened and saw and felt what her granddaughter said and what she didn't. And she grieved with her. That Zeus, her youngest son, whom she thought had been saved, had done these horrific things, just because she had indeed saved him from Cronus. Should she have perhaps looked for a better way?

Then Cronus arrived. At first cautious of his family being there. Though once Rhea shared what she knew with him he too was saddened to see the cycle of abuse carrying on in his children, his grandchildren and to his great grand child.

"It is a sad tale of abuse on abuse. But what do you think we can do to help?"

"Eat Zeus!" Strife said, simply. Cronus almost lost his composure at the suggestion.

"And how do I do that young Strife? Like you, I'm very much dead, he is very much alive. This does give him a certain advantage over us." Cronus scruffed Strife's hair, much to the dead Mischief God's embarrassment.

"Ah, but we got Hades. This is his domain. He can give any of us life." Strife grinned at the surprised expression on his grandparents faces.

"Life. Renewed life. Would I trust myself? Oh no young Strife, I don't think I could trust myself. Renewed life is just too dangerous. Even if I could cure Zeus, what would stop me from trying to seize power and rule in heaven again?" It was a valid point, one Strife saw his companions agree with. But he was not put off that easily. His Uncle Ares and his mother depended on him to find a solution. He might be the least of then there but like his grandfather he was a DEAD God, he knew all about the temptations of life. He gave his solution.

"Not if your life is linked to mine. If Uncle Hades gives us both life but I die as soon as possible after you cure the old goat. How about that as a solution? You get ideas above rescuing the old goat from himself and erk, we both buy it before you can give in to temptation." The young, dead God stood his ground and faced the elder, just as dead God.

"It's one solution, right en..." Cronus was interrupted.

"No, Hades, please no!" Eris stood aghast at her son's idea. To grant him life again just to take it away .. again. To have him back with her just to sit and count the seconds until he dies. Again.

"'Ris, it might be the only way." Hades looked at his sister, Eris' mother, for support. Hera was all too aware of the emotions coursing through her daughter, but she was also aware that it was a sure fire way of controlling Cronus.

"'Ris, daughter, I know what you're going through. To give birth, to watch a child grow, even as you did, under duress. It was no different for me, though I wish for you it had been. You can finally show your son your love. Offer him your protection You want no more harm to touch him. And if he were not safe from all of life's hurts here; where could he be safe? I do understand. But this is Strife's choice. Not one we can impose on him one way or another. And it's up to you and I to make sure his offer is not wasted. That his return to life is as sweet as we can make it, that his re-death is as painless as he deserves. This is a very brave thing he is offering to do. Should we be less brave in our support for him?" Hera drew Eris into her arms, for the first time ever, she was able to show her love for her daughter with out fear of Zeus seeing and acting out another foul torment. Eris cried. For her son's death, she mourned him, for if he was doomed to a short life and death again she would not mourn him twice. She wanted to be free to give thanks for him and his generous nature. A nature she only got to know in his death.

"This is for you and uncle Ares, mom, my one last chance to get something right. To be the hero for once. Don't take it away from me." Strife reached out to his mother with a trembling hand and gently stroked her hair. Soon he would be able to feel what it truly felt like. He'd be able to memorise so many things about his mother. Enough to last all eternity. "I want to really hold you, to know what it feels like, to remember it for ever." That was enough for Eris to push away from her own estranged mother to take her dead son in her arms.

"Grandfather could this cure take forever?" She asked, not even looking at Cronus.

"I wish it could child, I truly wish it could. But it will take as long as it takes and not a moment longer. I am truly, truly sorry. It looks like your son has a good head for strategy on his shoulders. He is absolutely right, this is the only way." Cronus looked at his wife, who had stood by him all these millennia and shared a sad smile.

"He ought to, he was raised by his uncle. First lieutenant to the God of War himself." Eris looked up at the sharp indrawn breath from Rhea. "What?" She was too emotional for politeness right at that moment.

"I recall Hera's prayers when Zeus did what he did. I never realised my son's evil would stretch that far. Their's were to be the children of light. Of the sun and the moon! And what horrors did he visit on you?" She meant what Godhood, the images that came from her grand daughter's mind filled her with a deep revulsion as she experienced her entire life. Agony after agony. Pain after pain. Her rape, her pregnancy, her son's birth, his life, his death. All of it.

"Apollo was granted the sun, Artemis the moon. Twins right enough, just not my twins." Hera sounded as bitter as she had always felt towards those bastard children of Zeus' who had usurped the love that should have been lauded on her twins.

Rhea and Cronus both sighed, sharing a thought in a glance. Rhea looked at her mother. Gaea felt the shame of having failed her daughter's children Ares and Eris should have been many things, they should never have been War and Discord. She should have stood up to Zeus, if she had how much suffering would she have saved. Her only defence was the heavy wieght of guilt she already carried for the bahaviour of Uranus, her own husband, and of course Rhea and Cronus. How could she truly have demanded the moral high ground?

"It will be good to see the sky again. Even if briefly and I shall never be able to share it with Cronus. Not for long anyway!" Rhea's face took on a far away look as she recalled the sun and the moon and the stars and the planets. And the feel of the breeze and the gentle touch of rain. There was so much she missed down there, but none of it would induce her to abandon her husband.

"This will take some time to set up. It's a complex business linking you two together like that. I want this done right, we've only got one shot at it. Any ideas how you're gonna accomplish the actual deed itself?" Hades was right, it was the most complex use he had put his powers to in a great number of years. And it would have to be right first time.

"I have no idea." Cronus was honest enough to admit the truth. Nothing like this had ever been done before. It would take careful thinking about. "Before we start, I'm going to have to think about this." He looked at his family. "I'd suggest you all go back with Hades. I'll send word when I have a solution."

"I want to stay with Strife!" Eris was determined to stay, no matter the risk, but her son had other ideas.

"Mom, go with Hades, to his palace. I'll meet you by the white poplars before sleep tonight, such as it is down here. Okay?"

"Is that allowed Hades?" Eris asked her Uncle.

"Yes, the dead and the living can meet freely there. Just no one ever comes down here to try it out. Until tonight Strife, I'll send her right out." Hades took his niece away before she could subject the already fragile Strife to a protracted goodbye. The other's followed him.

"How shall I do this Rhea? What marks his evil in his soul?" Cronus sat beside his wife and they began to talk things through for themselves. Making plans, within plans, within plans.

"What did you take form Hera, Hades and the others? In primal form you could 'eat' him." Strife walked around the huddled figures of his grandmother and grandfather. The elder Gods just sat there and looked at him. He finally noticed their expressions. "What? You want I should go?"

"No, dear child. Your Uncle surely taught you well." Cronus sat his grandson down beside them and put a friendly arm around his trembling shoulders.

"He did, but it's more like being me in reverse? Ya know?"

"Why is it like that? Huh? What were you, young Strife?" Cronus tightened his grip on Strife's shoulders.

"God of Mischief." Strife smiled. Proud of what he had been. "What else? This is like Mischief, only in reverse. You see?"

"I do indeed, young Strife. I do indeed." Cronus had that far away look again. He finally turned back to Rhea and shared his thoughts with her. Slowly she smiled and nodded her head. Strife watched, wondered what they were saying to each other and thought it had to be good, just judging by her smile. "Tell your mother to tell Hades I am ready when he is. But until then, share with us your thoughts about the family. Tell us about them." And Strife felt a light touch from his grandfather and grandmother as they communicated as Gods, with new memories of their family for the first time in too long a time. Strife could hide nothing, not that he wanted to.

The atrium of Herodotus' home was crowded, with all their guests, including two Gods. The evening meal had been served out doors in the inner courtyard, just to accommodate the extra guests. The conversations bubbling around the table were lively and varied. The noise level was the loudest the old family home had heard in many a long year. Gabrielle's voice could be heard telling a story and remarkably enough so could the usually shy Res. They were managing to keep their stories from confusing each other. No mean feet for two professional bards, let alone an amateur and a God.

Once finished her story, the blond amazon bard made an observation.

"You know Res, if ever you want a change of pace from being a God, you could always take up being a bard." And at the compliment Res flushed scarlet.

"Thank you. From you Gabrielle, that's a big compliment." Res smiled from under a dark hood of lashes, cheeks bright red. " I always told my children stories. Then we'd all sleep in this one really big bed. Don't we Hephaestus. You helped create the bed." He looked at his brother and waited, hoping he hadn't offended him. Constantly worried his talking about having children would hurt his brother. And as always Hephaestus reassured his wounded brother.

"Like I said Res, you are the best father I ever met. And yes, that bed is a great place to tell stories." The Fire God looked at the eager faces of the mortals privileged to have a peek into the lives of the Gods. "It is a true marvel that bed he designed. Check it out for yourselves." So saying he recreated it in the other half of the atrium. There it stood, the biggest bed any of them had ever seen.

"How many people can you fit in that thing?" It was Iolaus who asked the obvious question.

"About seven or eight adult Gods at last count, mark you, we all had to lie fairly still. Normally it's Res and the kids and Strife too when he was alive." Hephaestus smiled sadly at an obviously painful, bittersweet memory. "Now, only one person sleep there."

Hercules turned to Res and pointed at him while questioning Hephaestus with his eyes. At the look the God of Smiths shook his head, and the sorrow grew deeper. When Hercules looked again Res' eyes showed the same sorrow.

"My son sleeps there, alone. My Cupid." Res clutched his head as the pain of returning memories hit him. Almost at the same moment an impossible vision stood before him. For just as the pain hit, Apollo, Aphrodite and the disguised Iphicles appeared right before him.

It couldn't be him. He was him. Wasn't he? He was really Ares, not this ghost before him. Res was Ares. He knew it to be true. The pain increased to a crescendo and exploded behind his eyes. Apollo caught him as he fell before him.

"Res!" Joxer screamed and jumped over the table to get to his foster son's side. He almost beat Apollo to Res' side. Taking him from his brother, he looked around and saw the huge bed Hephaestus had recreated just minutes before. "Oh Res." He mumbled. And gently laid him down. Looking back at Apollo he recognised the God of Healing and that he was frozen in place. In shock. With his arms still outstretched, as if still holding Ares "Help him!" Joxer shouted, breaking the reverie the Healer was lost in.

Res' unconscious body began to convulse. Throwing Joxer off the bed. This was something Apollo could deal with.

"Herc, Heph, hold him. But don't try to stop the movements, just contain them." And as he crawled onto the bed he saw that Joxer was climbing back on too.

"Res, it's me, dad. Res? Can you hear me?" Joxer touched his son's face as gently as he could. He felt a movement beside him and looked up to find Hercules sitting beside him, holding Res' shoulder almost still. The bed moved again and Hephaestus held the otherside of Res. Finally the bed moved again and Xena and Iolaus were trying to hold on the War God's legs, not restraining, just restricting his gross movements, preventing him from hurting himself and possibly others.

With a healing task to perform Apollo recovered from his shock quickly. He read his brother's aura and saw the confusion in his self image. Linking with him caused an immediate surge of excruciating pain to shoot through his head. But the abiding image of Iphicles looking like Ares was the root cause of the problem.

"'Dite, change Iphicles back, now!" Apollo saw Joxer through Ares' eyes. Saw the safety that Joxer represented. The feelings attached to 'dad' in his mind, and saw too the agonies attached to the image labelled 'father', the tags attached to every member of their family, except for his sister, his children and his nephew had less than pleasant images. They had all let him down, so much, for so long. This then he could help with. "Res, your dad is here. I will slow down the speed of these images. Follow my voice. Come back to us." He let one part of his mind continue with the calming litany of safety as he looked back at Joxer. "Talk to him, let him know he's safe." Then went back to the assessment of Ares' mental state. Which, considering all he now knew his brother had lived through he was forced to concede was far better than it ought to be.

As Res settled into a more normal sleep Apollo became more aware of his audience. Of the frightened faces of some of the mortals, the quite determination to protect Ares on the others faces. His fellow God and Goddess giving the impression they were sitting, huddled together, even though they were metres apart, each watching Ares with the eyes of hawks. And above all, every eye turned periodically to see what Joxer was doing, to get their cue as how to react from him. What was it about this ... ex-mortal, that had half the upper pantheon in a flutter. Then he too saw it, or rather heard it.

"Res, you're safe, I'm here. Relax, you're safe. You can sleep and dream, sweet magic dreams." Joxer was smoothing the sweat soaked curls of Res' hair away from his foster son's eyes. "We'll all be here when you awake. Sleep for now." He nodded his head at his friends still holding Ares fairly still. On cue they let go and edged off the bed. Once assured Ares was deeply asleep Joxer drew a blanket around his sleeping charge then eased himself off the bed.

Crossing back to where the rest of the mixed group of Gods and mortals sat around the abandoned dinner table he smiled, at least he tried to smile.

"What triggered that? What was that anyway?" Joxer sat back down in the same chair he had earlier abandoned.

"It was the sight of Iphicles in his form I think. I wasn't too keen on that idea in the first place but sometimes there's just no arguing with Gaea!" Apollo smiled and shrugged, giving his opinion of the futility of just such an act. "I got the impression he was remembering something and seeing Iphicles confused his mind into, well shutting down would be the best way to describe it. He feels safe now, he should sleep himself out."

"How old will he be when he wakes up?" Joxer picked up his beaker of wine and sipped it, letting the mild bite of the wine ground him. It gave him a genuine physical sensation in an otherwise surreal world.

"I don't know. Until he actually does wake up there's little any of us could say for sure, except that he really does love his 'dad', you mean a great deal to him. Safety, protection, love, warmth. And for that I would like to thank you ..." The God of Healing was interrupted, the look on his face telling his audience this was not something he was used to happening to him.

"Keep your thanks!" Joxer spoke quietly, yet harshly. "Where were you when he needed protection? Love? Where were any of you?" Joxer slammed down his cup and spilled some of the wine over his hand, the red droplets glistening in the torch light. Looking so like fresh blood. "How come you let him and Eris suffer so much?" Lifting his hand to his lips he licked away the spilled wine. "How come you hate him so much?" There was a collective in drawn breath at that last accusation, from Gods and mortals alike.

"It was safer I suppose." Apollo's voice was little more than a whisper.

"Safer!" The amount of disgust Joxer got into that one word left even his friends wondering if they had misjudged him. Where was the hapless fool they all thought they knew? "I take it you mean safer than being in the firing line yourself?" Everyone waited to hear what Apollo, a God, one of the senior Council of Twelve, along with Ares and Hephaestus and Aphrodite, would say in answer to that accusation.

"Yes." It was said quietly and honestly and Joxer realised that, even in his anger he knew that the God before him, almost in judgement before him, was ashamed of his actions.

"Oh, Apollo! How could you?" It wasn't Joxer that asked the question but Aphrodite.

"And just what have you done for him, other than spread your l.." Apollo was interrupted again. This time with a stinging blow as a hand slapped him across his face.

"ENOUGH!" Joxer shouted to accompany his slap. "If you can not be polite be quiet. No one deserves such a judgement, even from you Gods, whether it's a God, a Goddess or a mortal from the lowest house in the poorest city quarter. If you can not respect each other why should anyone else bother? And with out respect belief soon dies. Then where will you be? Huh?" He glared at the bright, shining Sun God as his face blazed red in embarrassment as he looked from Joxer to Dite and back again.

"I am sorry 'Dite. I spoke out of turn. Said things more to hurt than tell the truth. I took my personal guilt out on you, I shouldn't have." Apollo tried to smile, it looked rather strained but the effort was seen and known as well meant.

"I understand." For Aphrodite the response was very subdued. She found she couldn't really look away from Joxer for very long. Wonder clear in her eyes. No one, other than Ares and Hephy had ever challenged anyone for her honour before. Least of all someone who had been born a mortal...no that wasn't right their had been one other, Hercules' friend ...

"Fine, then it's over and done with. Now, shall we finish dinner?" Joxer sat back down, his flash of temper over, feeling slightly afraid the Sun God would fry him for his impertinence. Slapping him like that, what had he been thinking? The God in question burst in on his thoughts.

"I can see why Ares loves you. Unlike our father you're fair and firm with all equally. I do know I was wrong and you were right. And a sore cheek is a lot less than anything that has happened to my brother over the years. Right now I wonder if we could go back in time and make YOU father of the Gods. Things sure would have been different." He grinned at the stunned look on Joxer's face.

"Bitchin', like who would you move into what job?" 'Dite had her mind full of the idea, images of a happy Ares being able to be with her if he so chose. Not that she would have wanted to diss her Hephy. But Joxer as daddy God was just too sweet. She felt quite propriatorial, after all she had shown Joxer what he could be when she'd belled him ... turned him in the direction he now followed. Or so she liked to believe.

Joxer blushed scarlet, even though he hated what Zeus had done to Ares and Eris and even Strife he was still the King of the Gods and some, if not much, respect was due the position. Then images of Gods and Goddess moving around in their jobs filled his imagination and made him laugh.

"Well, first off 'Dite gets Eris' job. After all she's created more mayhem than almost any two other Goddess' put together!" The image obviously appealed to the others and they all laughed at the idea. "And as a logical progression, Cupid would get Strife's job. Mischief is largely what he does anyway. Playing with people's emotions." He saw the brief flash of pain in Dite's eyes and wondered at the cause of her hurt, not knowing that the Goddess of Love mourned the death of the God of Mischief, for when he died the light in her son's heart had died too. "Ares could be the God of Bards." That offering was greeted with cheers from several members of the group. Followed by a brief discussion about his abilities as a story teller and mention of that bed again.

"I suppose you could make Eris the Goddess of the Hunt? After all she really does understand the minds of animals!" That suggestion came from Iolaus along with a strangled, half laughed 'cluck, cluck' followed by a 'snort snort' and a sharp look in Hercules' direction. Hercules tried his very best to frown, but failed when he grinned instead.

The conversation degenerated from there into abject hysteria. The Gods putting up with the blasphemy mostly because it was actually very funny and they had started the speculation anyway. The release humour gave them was a welcome balm to their still open emotional wounds. And defensive, hurt Gods were of no use to those they were created to protect.

Ares slept on, his dreams filled with the sounds of happy laughter and his dad's voice telling him he was safe. Over and over and over again. A litany he would never tire of hearing. Finally he knew he was safe.

In the Underworld Eris waited by the white poplars, looking into the pool they surrounded and thought quiet thoughts as she waited for Strife to turn up. She wondered what differences life would have held had she been able to love her son in life. If he had been fathered by someone who loved her. Someone who wanted nothing but the best for her. Someone like Joxer infact.

"You been waitin' long?" Strife squatted down by her side and look at the calm surface of the lake as if trying to see the images she was looking at.

"No, just a little lost in thought." She smiled at him, shyly. She had carried Strife, given birth to him, raised him with Ares' help but it was like meeting a stranger, she admitted to herself she really knew nothing about him. Nothing important anyway. "I was wondering what you would have been like, what life would have been like for you if you had been fathered by Joxer rather than HIM."

"Well I wouldn't be me would I?" Strife thought about the idea for a while then giggled, a sound his mother never realised she had missed from her life till she heard it again. "One thing's for sure, life sure would be different with Jox in charge. You'd be able to smile. You're real pretty when you smile a real smile, instead of a sneer." Strife blushed, he'd never complimented his mother before.

"You really think so?" Eris looked into his eyes, as if looking for a lie, and all she saw was the truth. She blushed. "I always thought it was a pity you shaved your beard off. Why'd you do that anyway?"

"Cupid preferred me clean shaven." Strife shivered in an imagined cold blast straight from his broken heart.

"And after him? Why not grow it back?"

"Cos he got defensive and embarrassed every time he saw me still with out a beard." Strife actually smiled. A genuinely happy smile. When all else was said and done, he was first and foremost the God of Mischief, the son of Discord. And when his heart was broken he had had no qualms about rubbing his ex-lover's face in it at every opportunity.

"That's my boy!" Eris sounded so proud of him, he blushed and smiled, basking in her praise as if it were the noon day sun, set to warm just his soul.

They sat by the lake and talked late into the night. Strife delivered Cronus' message and told his mother of his part in Cronus' deliberations about how he would manage the cure of Zeus. He asked her if he might spend his brief return to life with her, at their home temple.

"What about Ares?" Eris asked quite bluntly.

"I've a life time of memories associated with Unc. It's you I want to spend this time with." Strife sat shoulder to shoulder with her. In this neither dead nor alive place he could almost feel her body heat, Almost feel the very beat of her heart.

"Whatever you want, son." She grinned, hearing herself say the word son and meaning it.

As they talked their conversation didn't lag, if it seemed it might they talked about Ares or Joxer. Their fascination with the ex-warrior-wanabe was subject to much speculation. Then it was time Eris went back, got some rest ready for what the morning would bring.

"Sweet dreams mom." Strife touched his ghost lips to hers and almost felt the warmth of them.

"I wish I could ask for the same for you. But soon, I will be able to. Sweet rest ... son." And she returned to light and life in her Uncle Hades' palace.

Once she had passed along Cronus' message Hades looked at Gaea and Hera and back at his niece. He saw the mixture of pain and joy in her face as she looked forward to her son's return to life and the grief of his second death. She knew in her heart of hearts there was no other way to guarantee Cronus' return to the Underworld.

"Then things move on towards the final stage tomorrow. Tomorrow we return to the living world." Hades smiled, half sadly, half joyously at her. "Get some rest Eris, tomorrow we all go home ... well to where Ares is, anyway." And he basked in the sheer pleasure that promise engendered in his niece.

"Good night, sweet dreams then everyone." And Eris all but skipped off to bed. The sooner she slept the sooner she would awaken and hold her son, once more alive.

In her eagerness to get to bed, she never saw the grins that passed between Hera, Hades and Gaea. If truth be told they too longed to see Strife alive again, even if just briefly, the world was a duller place without his special brand of mischief to keep them on their toes.

The dilemma facing Herodotus' guests was where to sleep. The farmhouse had limited number of rooms. A space could be made in Gabrielle and Lila's room for Xena to sleep on the floor. Hephaestus and Aphrodite could have a room to themselves. The choices were limited for the rest of them. The atrium or the barn.

The barn was covered, an obvious advantage, but the atrium had the big bed with only one occupant. A bed reputed to be able to accommodate up to seven or eight adult Gods. The atrium won.

They were all fairly exhausted from a hard day in the fields, first dodging Res' flying rocks then helping sort the rest of the field out properly. Not to mention Res' row for that stunt. The convulsions Res had suffered earlier in the night had added to their fatigue too. Coping with him and the emotional fall out from the others in the group. Granted Apollo could go home to Olympus, but elected to stay close to his patient, his excuse and he was sticking with it.

So with weary bodies and weary minds they all climbed into the bed. Hercules was on one outside edge, then Iolaus, then Joxer, then Res, then Iphicles and Apollo took the other flank position. They all fell asleep at the same time, thanks mostly to the intervention of the God of Healing. And their sleep was deep and dreamless.

Morning came in Greece with bird song and soft breezes, promising a hint of rainfall. It brought a new day with new challenges to most of those waking to Helios' pleasures. And those waking to his keen eye. All those sleeping with their windows unshuttered, all those sleeping in woods and forests, places without roof or walls. Also those sleeping in Herodotus' atrium. The first light of dawn drew Helios' eye with it as it always did. And what he saw he knew he could use for power or privilege.

Where the missing Ares was and who he was with!

The new day started with barely controlled excitement in Hades' palace. This was the day Eris got her son back, however briefly. He would be alive and had chosen to spend this lifetime with her. They would be a real mother and son, for the first time ever.

Strife and Cronus too were in the palace. In primal form the dead Gods were awaiting their return to life. To be able to feel their living family. For the fallen King of the Gods it was his beloved wife who had given up life in the above-world to keep him company in his deathly exile. For Strife it was to realise a dream he had never known was truly his, to be a son for his mother.

Finally Hades was ready to link the lives of the two Gods. He too wanted to act now, to bring an end to the horrors the children he thought really ought to have been his, had had lived through. The chance to spend some time with his own mother and father, the architects of Zeus' compulsion, and just know them, adult to adult. He was sitting in his study, gathering his thoughts, finalising the last few details of how to accomplish this act when he was disturbed by a gentle tap on the carved wooden door to that sanctuary.

"Come!" He called and sighed at the intrusion, looking up he saw his mother, his real mother, Rhea, entering the room.

"Son, might I talk to you for a moment?" She waited just inside the threshold of the room.

"Yes, mother, of course. Take a seat." Hades, stood and produced a chair for his mother.

"Thank you Hades. Please, hear me out before you say anything. Don't decide things until I finish." She sat, perched on the edge of the seat.

"If you wish. Proceed!" Hades sat back down and settled deep into his seat to listen to his mother.

"Thank you ..."

On Olympus Cupid was once more sitting at breakfast with his son, but this time it was in the main hall, with his brothers and sister and their grandfather. Even their uncle Poseidon was there, and they were all eating sweetcakes. Unlike the day before the conversation seemed to lag somewhat that morning. It was as if the others in the hall could feel the tensions between Cupid and Zeus as a physical force. Perhaps they could, and that thought made Cupid angrier than ever. If any and all the Gods could feel these emotions then why had they allowed his father and aunt to suffer all this time? Why had no one else tried to save Strife?

And they had the nerve to say he was too capricious for the higher council?

Into this tense meal Helios brought his own brand of chaos. Never one to miss an opportunity to gain favour with Zeus the golden Sun God often lost in the shadow of Apollo made a meal of telling his news.

"Guess who I saw this morning?" He so desperately wanted to be the centre of attention, and often the only way to hold that position was telling tales on those who were trying to avoid it. Like the time he had told Hephaestus about Ares and Aphrodite. The moment of glory never lasted, but for those few minutes where every eye was focused on him, it was worth the scorn he often received.

"Who?" Zeus asked, desperate for the one answer he feared he might never hear again, yet afraid of the possible pain and horror the future might hold if it was the answer he desperately wanted it to be.

"Ares!" Helios drew out the name, getting maximum impact from a single syllable. The collective gasp was well worth it. Come what may from his information this was his moment and he was enjoying every nanosecond of it.

"Alive?" Strangely it was Poseidon who asked that question. Desperate that this news would not further plunge his brother into black despair. For his part Zeus sat rigid, as if the slightest physical movement would spell doom for his missing son.

Not one God breathed. Not one muscle flinched while awaiting the next answer.

"Asleep actually. Very much alive, and sleeping soundly in the biggest bed I've ever seen!" Helios sat down finally. Content that his audience would facilitate his milking this news for all its attention gathering worth. If not willingly then complicitly, having to do things his way.

"Sleeping, in a huge bed? Alone?" For some reason Cupid knew in his heart of hearts it would be a copy of their bed. The one his dad had made for him and the rest of their immediate family. And that notion bothered him more than he was willing to analyse at present.

"Biggest one I ever saw, and no, not alone. Some of the occupants I recognised, no problem. Like Hercules and Apollo. Anyone know what in Tartarus he'd be doing with Ares? Pol almost never has a good word for old dark and deadly. And there he was asleep with him? Some sort of conspiracy I wouldn't be surprised." Helios was skating very close to very thin ice, yet he seemed unconcerned or just unaware of Zeus' current temperament as regards any overt or implied slight towards Ares. "Oh, and that King of Corinth was there too, Iphicles is it? Wonder what he was doing there? Well, he's Hercules' half brother so I suppose he was there with him. But, that's another odd combination. Hercules and Ares? I mean, I ask you? When have they ever been close? And Hercules' friend was there and another man, didn't know him though." Helios took one of the sweetcakes and smothered it in fresh butter and honey before biting down and forestalling further questioning until he was ready to answer the questions he could see in their faces.

Zeus spoke, finally, for the first time since his one word question. When he spoke his voice was soft, gentle as if telling a simpleton a basic truth. One any of the Gods should have known, should have figured out. Then why had he himself forgotten such a basic truth?

"Iphicles is Hercules' full brother. He is a noble King, a wise and gentle King, he would chose to help his brother Ares if asked to. If given the opportunity. I would expect no more from him than his full support to his brothers." Zeus remembered the disgust he had felt when he realised his Demi-God child was going to look like Ares so very much. He couldn't stand the sight of him! He rejected him out of hand and had wiped Alcemene's memory of having been with him. And had deliberately sired Hercules on her. Stronger, faster, more God than Demi-God. His son, his tool, his weapon. His guilt.

The silence in that hall was profound. No one spoke, no one moved, even the gloating Sun God had sat back out of the spot light and tried to take in what he had been told.

"Why tell us this now? What are you hoping to achieve?" Cupid recovered ahead of the others. Determined to make Zeus face his nature. "What are you planning on doing now?" As he spoke he sent a thought out into the mortal world and sought the echo of his mother's mind. If Iphicles was with Ares then Aphrodite would be close by too! As much as he could he tried to warn them of what Helios had told them.

"Where did you see Ares? Did he look well?" Zeus continued to speak in the same gentle tone, making Poseidon fear for his brother's emotional stability.

"In a farmhouse atrium in Poteidaia. He was asleep, he looked like Ares sleeping. He had all his arms and legs as far as I saw, what more can I tell you?" Helios asked the King of the Gods directly. As he spoke his words were sent to that farmhouse in Poteidaia, to the awake mind of Cupid's stepfather. Detail for detail he relayed the information Helios was spoonfeeding to Zeus, and the details of his own conversation with his grandfather the day before.

Once Helios had stopped speaking Zeus sat there lost in thought for a moment and looked at Cupid, square in the face, finally aware that someone in the hall was in outside contact with another God. Given their conversation of the day before he suspected Cupid knew far more than he was telling him. His secrets were worthless now. Soon, he would have Ares back by his side where he belonged. Back where in truth he had never been. Zeus ate the remainder of his portion of sweetcakes, lost in his own thoughts about his relationship with his dark, beautiful son. He looked in his heart for some flash of emotion and found only fear. Fear that he would fail Ares, yet again, as he always had in the past.

"'Don, Cupid, after you have eaten we shall go to that farmhouse. I somehow think there will be plenty of power around there for us to lock onto, don't you grandson?" Finally he challenged Cupid to deny in an outright lie.

"I don't know what to think, who is there, even where there is!" Cupid pushed away from the table causing his own son some upset as he picked up on his father's distress. Bliss flew up from his seat towards his father's arms. "It's all right Bliss, go home to your mother. And stay there until I say it's safe, okay?" He kissed his son and followed his progress until his son had indeed reached his mother. Turning back to his own grandfather he glared at him. "I'm ready when you are."

Poseidon looked at the tableau before him, obviously he had missed something significant the day before, a confrontation between Cupid and Zeus. Yet, if Ares had indeed been found, that was a source of hope, surely? He had to think about this, and think hard.

"Well sit down again Cupid, I'm not finished eating yet." The Sea God took one slow deliberate bite after another. Not sure what he was hoping for and reaching no conclusions other than to stick close to Zeus and hope, for all their sakes, for the best.

In Poteidaia panic was setting in. The sleepers were woken to the news that Zeus now knew where Ares was and who he was with. They knew too that his arrival was being delayed by Poseidon's decision to enjoy a leisurely breakfast. Now it was a neck and neck race as to which team arrived there first. Hera and Cronus or Zeus and Poseidon.

Joxer was not leaving Ares' side. He was trying to assess his foster son's age and guessed he was somewhere around the twenty years old mark. No longer a shy teenage boy, now a quiet young adult with haunted eyes. All he had said about his troubles was 'I remember Virgilius!' and would look sadly at Xena when he mentioned that name. And the Warrior Princess was not talking about it, what ever it was, either. Though she did seem to understand its significance.

The memory upper most on the God of War's mind was the one and only time he had had blood on is hands. When he had been rendered mortal, when he had really pissed his uncle Hades off. But, Hades had left plenty of room for Ares to win back his sword. Yet, he had had to kill as a mortal and the memory of those feelings visited him like an unwelcome spectre. When he let himself remember he could recall the warm sticky sensation of the fat Warlord's blood running down his fingers and dripping off his hand. The sweet smell of mortal blood like a new scent never before encountered. Not when he smelled it drying into his own flesh. That he had never experienced before. Or since.

When Hera and her companions arrived they were informed of the movements from Olympus, and about Zeus knowing now that it was a compulsion he was under. They were brought up to date regarding everything Cupid had reported to Hephaestus that morning before Zeus had imposed his will and prevented anymore reports from Ares' eldest son getting out. All they could do was wait for the King of the Gods to arrive and hope things worked out the way they wanted them to.

In the atrium Ares was sitting on the bed with Joxer, telling him a story about the Rabbits of War. Keeping his own mind occupied, trying to blot out the memories and thoughts he felt drowning him when he fell silent. He was telling the story with the accompaniment of full sound effect, which he did too, naturally. It held his full attention that he never heard or felt his mother enter the open courtyard.

The first inclination of someone else's presence was the waft of her perfume caught on the morning breeze that penetrated even the enclosed area of the atrium. It was spring flowers, summer fruits and the warm fires of long autumnal evenings, it was the smell he knew as mother. It was the embrace of arms he had never known in all his life. It was the love he saw others getting and wondered what that feeling of security would feel like if offered to him. It was something he no longer craved, for it was something he had discovered in Joxer. A loving parent, something he himself tried to be to his children. Now he could greet that perfume and the Goddess wearing it as an equal, nothing more need be said. She would never truly be his mother, he had long since accepted that.

Turning as he dismounted from his perch on his corner of the bed he looked at Hera. He held her eyes and neither frowned nor smiled, he just looked into her soul and waited for her to speak. Waited to hear the first lie out her mouth. Lies he had heard all his life until he knew them off by heart.

Hera looked into the patiently waiting face of her son. She looked at him, really looked at him. He was tall, tanned, well muscled. His dark hair shone with a life almost of its own, his dark eyes, shaded by that ebony mane, held no light at seeing her. The mouth neither sneered nor smiled. He was beautiful, like snow on a mountaintop. So beautiful to look at but so cold that reaching out to touch could burn. But she knew, better than any other mother in the history of the world the risk one took in giving love. It held no guarantees, it was not hers by right to demand, but hers to earn like an honest wage for an honest labour.

"I'm sorry, little one, this has all been my fault. If I had been braver and trusted someone you might have been spared all this pain and suffering." She fell silent she had said her piece, the honest truth. Now it would be up to Ares how he responded. If he responded.

"Little one? Why do you call me that?" Ares continued to hold her gaze as he asked his question. The subject matter of which surprised both Hera and Joxer.

"It was one of the names I secretly called you, even when I carried you and Eris. You were my little ones. When I looked at you both, so quiet, so unlike other children, his other children, so afraid to run and play. Never wanting to make any sound in fear of him noticing you, I would secretly play games with you both, hidden in my heart, games I could only play in my innermost hidden thoughts. I too was scared to draw his attention to you, and time and time again I had to smile, say something, just see you both happy and time and time again he saw us and you and Eris paid such a heavy price for my mistakes. You were my quiet little ones. My little love nymphs. My darlings. My babies. A million little pet names I never dared utter lest they cost you the ultimate price." Hera's eyes filled with tears and she ignored them, they fell unhindered down her cheeks as she watched her dark son for the slightest response.

"Why are you crying?" Ares' voice was barely above a whisper but she heard him clear enough. He was still talking to her, she would hear him clear enough if he were a world away, yet in her heart he might as well be.

"I'm mourning a death."

"Whose death?"

"My hearts death, it died the day the Fates told me what they had instore for you and why. And until now it never fully realised it was dead. It, we, I just went through the motions of living and you and Eris and Strife went through the motions of dying." Silently the tears continued to fall.

A new shadow crossed the compacted earth and flanked Hera's dark shade in the soil. As Ares watched the shadow out the corner of his eye he finally put a name to the shade. The shade that was now alive and standing with Hera.

"Strife?" He turned his head slightly to look at his nephew, his brother, his cohort in much mischief and war through the centuries since his birth.

"Ares." The shade replied, and held open his arms to welcome his lost uncle back. Ares rushed forward and embraced him. Feeling solid muscle and bone beneath his hands he let his body convince him he was being held tight against a living being.

Minutes seemed to slow right down, he experienced so many feelings, physical and emotional. His mind cataloguing them, his heart just accepting them. Strife was alive, he was as he remembered him from twenty or thirty years ago. Tall, curly long hair, tanned skin glowing, beard almost an exact copy of his own. Strife from before Cupid. His Strife, his brother he had raised. He was alive and Hera had brought him to see him.

"Mother, Strife's alive!" He smiled at her, simply accepting that his mother was there and she had somehow brought Strife back to him.

"Yes he is, but only for a little while. He linked his life to Cronus' and when your grandfather cures your father Strife will die, taking Cronus with him. He volunteered to do this, for you and for his mother. He's shown more courage than I ever did." Hera turned away, finally wiping her eyes, as if deciding she had no right to those tears. Feeling she was even now a failure as a mother. Unable to look at her son being happy to see Strife yet so cold and distant with her.

Lost in her wave of grief, truly mourning those happy children that had died unborn millennia before, she never heard the crunch of foot falls as Joxer crossed to join Ares and Strife. She heard his voice but the meaning of his words escaped her comprehension.

"Ares." Joxer got his foster son's attention and looked towards his mother. "You've got to remember that parenting is mostly trial and error. What we do, we do because it's mostly all we can think of at the time. When you are surrounded by your husband's bastard children and siblings that are waiting to destroy you and your children, to whom could she turn? Hey, I wasn't born then, was I?" Joxer grinned and slowly Ares smiled, encouraged by the broad smile on Strife's face he relaxed his grip and moved hesitantly towards his mother.

He thought about what Joxer had said. Who could she have trusted so soon after the war against Cronus and Rhea and the Titans. She had been alone, had birthed them alone and given them straight to a wet nurse. Not even giving herself the memory of giving them their first feed. Ares remembered Aphrodite telling him of the sensation of feeding a baby. The tickle in her throat that made her realise every single time that she was a mother and this was her baby. That this life depended on her and trusted her and loved her above all else. And Hera had had to deny herself that. The Goddess of Childbirth had to more or less deny herself the pleasure of being a mother even for a moment. Joxer was his dad not because he had to be but because he chose to be. Hera was his mother but had denied herself that right not because she chose to but because she had to. She chose their lives before her desires.

It was that simple.

"Thank you." Ares whispered to her as he put his arms around his mother, for the first time in his life he wanted to touch her and find out if she were real. Hera spun around in his arms and searched his open, smiling face.

"What for? What have I done that deserves thanks?" She begged with her eyes for an answer.

"You chose my life and Eris' life over your desires. What you denied yourself probably saved our lives many times over. And for that sacrifice I thank you." Ares' eyes were locked with his mothers, there was nothing in the world but each other. As it should be, mother and son sharing their love and delight in being mother and son, together.

Poseidon was at last finished eating and had to concede it was time to go see Ares. Truthfully he too wanted to see with his own eyes that his nephew was still alive and sound of mind and limb. The horrors he had witnessed these last few days made him marvel at the War God's ability to survive. He pushed himself away from the table and nodded his compliance to his younger brother. Then he and Cupid and Zeus were in a cool atrium.

Facing them was Strife. Strife was alive and standing with the other man Helios had mentioned. The Sea God recognised him as Joxer, just as he had suspected it would be. They were between them and Ares and someone else. Too late Poseidon realised who Ares was hugging. Hera.

And as he realised Zeus was already acting on it.

The King of the Gods ran forward, a knife suddenly in his hand a roar of anger from his mouth that sounded more like an injured animal that the supreme God.

"Nnnnnoooo!" Poseidon screamed.

Joxer turned, saw Zeus and stepped forward one pace as the King of the Gods hand began it's deadly decent.

Poseidon felt his own heart stop, this was all going wrong, he was frozen, afraid to move for a split second, the second that counted most. He ran to Zeus as his brother's hand finished it's arc.

Ares turned to see the knife plunge into Joxer's heart. The only sound his foster father made was a grunt as the air was knocked from his lungs with the impact of Zeus' hand hitting against his chest.

"No, dad!" Ares reacted on instinct, all these attacks he had suffered and endured, Joxer was not a God, he was a mortal. He was Joxer, his dad and Zeus had killed him. Joxer had died protecting him. Raising his face to look into his father's eyes he formed the image in his heart of the biggest fireball he had ever created, he fed it with his anger, and fear and fired it point blank into his fathers face. Knocking him clear across the courtyard and several inches into the thick sunproof walls of the building itself.

No longer caring if his father came back for another go he fell to his knees beside the man who had accepted him as his son. Looked after him, and fed and clothed and nurtured him as his son. Just because he wanted to, just because Ares needed someone to love him and be his fath .. no his dad. Joxer was never that evil creature he associated with the word father, he was the sunshine and shelter he held in his heart for the word dad. His word and only ever his word. His dad. The grief stricken God of War drew Joxer's body against his own and began to rock back and forward. Smoothing Joxer's ever crumpled clothes as best he could with the knife still impaling his heart.

Ares lifted his hand away, covered once more in mortal blood. Zeus' knife sticking out of Joxer's heart looking every inch like some obscene parody of battle. This had not been a fight, this was murder. He heard voices, sad voices, angry voices but ignored them all. His world had ended. His dad was dead.

"You promised me, 'Don. Call the council, give me dissolution." Zeus pleaded with his eldest brother for death. Knowing now that he would never be able to fight the compulsion. Turning to his wife, she whom he had betrayed and hurt in so very many ways. "Hera, tell him! It's the only way. Please Hera, I beg you, for the children's sakes give me dissolution." He was literally on his knees to her, begging in the dirt for his own death. Hera looked at him and could say nothing. She was still shocked by the turn of events. All she could grasp was that Zeus was begging her for the oblivion of death.

"No." She finally managed to say just the one word and turned her back on him and crossed back to where Ares squatted in the red mud of the courtyard dirt and his beloved dad's life blood, cradling Joxer's body. Then she realised that Ares didn't know what Gaea had done to Joxer. Her son was breaking his heart thinking Joxer was dead. Fearing Zeus might attack him yet again if she went to him and guided his hands as she longed to she, called for her mother...her grandmother.

"Gaea! Quick, Res needs you!" And as the doors into the cool interior of the farmhouse opened the gates to Tartarus might as well have been opened. The roar of rage and horror emanating from so many Godly and mortal throats was like a physical barrier. It almost swept her from her feet.

In the melee she could still hear Zeus begging for death. She could hear Eris' scream of shock and Hercules' roar of rage. Hercules, her adopted sons, they were there, Hercules and Iphicles. She hadn't realised she'd called to them until they were by her sides asking what she needed.

"Joxer's immortal. Help Ares withdraw the blade and his heart will repair itself and he will live again. If I touch him Zeus will go berserk again, as it is, only his guilt holds him prisoner so long as I go no nearer to Ares. But your brother needs you. Go!" She watched them run to Ares' side, and one on either side of their brother they helped take Joxer's weight. Slowly, Hercules guided the bloodied hand nearest the blade back towards the vile object.

All Ares knew was his brothers were there, beside him, reaching to help support Joxer's body. They had come to help him, they were Joxer's friends and they would help him with what needed to be done. Then he felt Hercules take his hand in one of his and guide them to the knife. Ares resisted. He never wanted to touch that thing ever, not once. Then he heard the bronzed hero's voice, whispering to him, telling him secrets. Wonderful secrets.

"It's all right Ares, seems Gaea did one of her normal grandmotherly tricks. She made Joxer immortal. Take out the knife and he will recover. He will heal and recover. Here, let me help you. I'm not trying to trick you. You, above all other Gods, should know me better than that. Come on Ares, almost there. One sharp tug!" Then with one sharp tug the knife came free and fell from Ares' powerless hands. Seconds became minutes and finally Joxer's body convulsed in their arms and the War God, flanked by his two closest mortal brothers saw his dad come back to life. He wiped the tears from his face, not wanting to upset Joxer, only to smear the ex-mortal's own blood all over his face instead. It was the ever practical Iphicles who came to the rescue and asked for fresh water and clean shirts.

Those things Hera could supply. So she did, gladly.

Once cleaned, Ares helped the stunned Joxer to his feet and crossed back over to where his father knelt in the dirt still begging for death.

"See, my dad's alive, no matter what you tried to do!" At the sound of Ares' voice Zeus looked up into the darkest eyes, filled with bitterness, and hate, and feasted on the ashes of love he had sown himself.

"Believe me son, I am so sorry. I never wanted that to happen and, given my way, it never will again."

"Your way?" Ares enquired, a little confused now. Was his father genuinely remorseful?

"If they kill me I will never be able to harm you or Eris or Strife ever again." Zeus silently begged his most wronged child for the oblivion of death, yet his reply came from his youngest Godly son.

"And you spend the rest of eternity waiting to jump us the second we enter Tartarus, and that's sooner rather than later for some of us. No way. That way you get off too easily. Remember this voice?" Strife looked beyond Zeus and called out. "Grandfather? You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Cronus walked out of the crowd and looked at his son and grandson. Knowing the guilt was his too, he never realised the difference he had made in his other children's lives. Though now he had a second chance to put things right, whether Zeus was willing or not. "Oh Zeus what have you done, what have we done to you? Stand!" The command was sudden and unexpected, Zeus found himself following it. He raised himself onto shaky legs and faced his father.

"Father? What is wrong with me? Why do I do these things?" He pointed to the mirrors that now surrounded the courtyard, each showing an act of violence he was guilty of. An act against his own children. Cronus looked at them then at his son. That Zeus was willing to accept the blame made this so much easier.

"Because I never ate you. That portion of primal violence I took from the others I never took from you, until now if you are ready?" Cronus almost said willing but wouldn't give Zeus that option to refuse.

"What do I have to do? Anything father, anything!" The King of the Gods grasped his re-incarnated fathers arms silently pleading for instruction and forgiveness.

"Return to primal form then and join with me." Cronus suited action to words and transformed. His primal form was a warm red light pulsing with life. Zeus was red but streaked through with black and pulsing erratically.

With infinite care Cronus expanded his form until he fully encapsulated his son. They were one being. Looking at things one day at a time, counting back all the acts of violence Zeus had ever visited on his children.

Over the pulsing image Joxer joined Ares and nudged his arm. When he had his attention he nodded at Eris who stood with eyes fixated on the pulsing light counting out the heart beats Strife had left to live.

"Remember what your mother said? I don't think Strife and Eris need to be here, do they?" He saw understanding dawn in his son's face.

"Strife!?" He called out, as he had so many times before and the tanned, bearded, alive barer of that name responded on instinct and was at his side instantly.

"You bellowed Unc?" It was an age old response and made the God of War smile.

"Yes, take your mother home, she looks like she needs to be somewhere else." Ares smiled at his sister's son. Still not easy with calling him brother.

As Strife crossed to Eris' side Cupid tried to step in between them.

"Stife? Can we talk?" he wanted desperately to take the younger God in his arms and just hold him.

"No, there's no point in us talking. We've nothing more to say. You picked your bed, now lie in it. Now, excuse me, my mom needs me." So saying he side stepped his ex-lover and finished his journey to his mother's side and spoke to her, loud enough that everyone heard and knew where his priorities lay. "Take me home mom. For however long we got."

Eris closed her arms around her son's chest and they vanished. Not that Strife couldn't have gone home by himself but this way let his mother feel he needed her, that she was a real mother at last, she had learned to love her son. Despite his conception.

In the courtyard Ares began to take charge. Quietly, politely, he organised those present into groups, doing what needed to be done. The news of Ares' safety was spread throughout Olympus, Apollo handed Ares Athena's emblem of power and that reminded him of his own.

"Dad, where is my sword? You said it was close but where?" What he didn't expect was Joxer to flick his earring in reply. It took him a moment to figure out the significance of the action then he laughed. Ares stretched out his right hand and summonsed his sword to it. The sword pulsed and burned with a cold flame as he reacquainted himself with his old and new understandings of how his power worked.

"Hermes!" He bellowed again and the God of Messengers arrived.

"Ares!" He bellowed back, good naturedly and fell silent as he saw the glowing ball of primal power.

"Here, give this to Athena, I've no idea how Apollo got it but I guess she'll want it back before she can leave Olympus." Ares didn't fully get the joke when Hermes laughed himself almost sick but knew he would be told one day real soon what was really going on in their world.

There was one more duty he had to do. He had been absent from his duties so long, and where he needed to be was still one hundred miles away. Nothing to a God but a long way for mortals or Demi-Gods or even immortals.

Ares gathered his companions together and asked them to stand still. He pictured them in his mind, fully, wholly and in Thrace. So they were.

Hephaestus looked at the empty spot where his brother had stood and reminded himself he was going to ask him how he did that.

"We going to Thrace too?" He asked his fellow Gods. All but he and Hera vanished there, she stood facing her crippled son, torn in two. Should she stay with her mother and watch her husband be cured of his compulsion or go witness her son retake his throne?

"Heph. What should I do?"

The crippled Fire God thought for a moment and looked at his mother's soul, seeing there that she loved Zeus, Ares, Eris, Strife, even him, he took pity on her.

"There are certain times when a son really needs his mother, you know?"

Hera vanished, leaving Hephaestus to bring up the rear. Then he too was in Thrace, leaving Rhea to talk to Gabrielle's family and tell them what was happening in their house.

In Thrace Ares walked towards the empty throne and stood before it, facing his audience. He noticed he was still wearing brown heavy linnen pants and a cream shirt. The contrast between what he was and what he had been struck him as funny. He had been a bitter defensive man, God, whatever. Then he had become a trusting child who knew he was loved, who knew how to show love right back. Now he was an adult again. Though not bitter, never again would he be that bitter and twisted in his dealings with people, because if he tried his dad would give him such a row! That image too made him laugh, a cheaky, young laugh.

In the audience Iolaus looked at Ares' face as the God of War stood before them thinking. He could almost follow word for word the thoughts in his ex-charge's mind. This God had been his, and his best friends, enemy almost all their lives. And he had been their innocent charge for two weeks. Would that count for much now it was all over? Then Ares began to speak, Iolaus saw him reach his decission whatever it was when the God bit his lower lip and flashed his dimples, trying not to giggle.

He lifted his sword and made the pronouncement as he had to.

"I am Ares, God of War, Keeper of the Rabbits of War, Defender of Bards. Should any challenge do so or forever hold your toungue." Challenge issued, it went uncontested, but Gabrielle did giggle slightly. When no one else spoke Ares broke the silence again.

"Okay then, who wants something to eat? I'm starved!" Lunch for fourteen was duly provided. The Gods not caring that they shared their table with mortals, the mortals not phased by that fact either. Every one sat and joined Ares in his homecoming meal. With Ares at the head of his table and his dad on his right hand. As it would always be, when necessary, Joxer sitting beside his beloved foster child, lending him his support, his unconditional love.

The day and night had been spent sitting in Eris' bed, surrounded by mounds of sweets and treats, talking. Hours of hugging and stories and cuddles that should have been his since he was born were given to him. Almost as if Eris had put them away for him to get later. Neither could sleep, waiting, minute by minute then hour by hour for that last moment.

All night they talked and no one came near them. Strife had half expected Cupid to try and talk to him again and felt his accusation had been justified. A little before dawn he felt strong enough to discuss it with his mother.

"I kinda expected Cupid to try an' cut in, demanding to talk to me, again. Explaining why he did what he did. He lied and cheated and treated me like a piece of shit. Why did he do it mom? What did I do to make him do that to me?"

Eris looked at him, his honest hurt and confusion. Since she never could show him love while he was growing up he had real problems seeing himself as loved by anyone, probably even Ares. She could see both sides of this confusion. She had been there herself until just recently.

"What you did was be born a God." She spoke softly, calmly trying to avoid apportioning blame.

"What?" Strife's confused, yelped question spoke volumes of his need to understand.

"You were born, it doesn't matter how or why, a God. A devine being that would live for ever. And when Cupid fell in love with you and you were so desperate for love you would let him call all the shots. He could do as he wished with the relationship and you would say nothing. So when he shot himself in the foot he probably thought you'd still be there waiting when he had had enough of playing daddy to Bliss and husband to Psyche. I have to admit the day you died he was a mess. Ares took him home with him and he's been there ever since. He expected you to be there for ever and before he could tell you it was a phase or an experiment or just a change of pace, you died. Permanently gone. His chance to make it up with you gone for ever. He lit the funeral pyre. You know, it was the first time I ever saw him use a fireball. Since then he's fired two orgies." She was interrupted.

"Just what do you mean fired two orgies?"

"Someone did what he did at the first. Discarded the love he had for a passing fancy elsewhere and when Cupid appeared and tried to talk him back to going home to his real love Cupes got real mad and POW!! Set fire to the lot of them. He killed twelve mortals. Needless to say the whole thing was hushed up by Ares and Hades. I don't even know if the old goat knows what happened. The second one made Dite pull him from duty for the thick end of six months. This time it was a bigger orgy and he fireballed eight straying partners and transported their betrayed partners to one of his Earthly homes. Took Ares days to find them and return them. Luckily he hadn't killed anyone that time. I suppose he was looking for punishment for himself."

"Oh!" Was all he could say, he looked out the window and saw the pink light of predawn and changed the subject, or tried to. "How much longer do you reckon?"

"I reckon his pain will last forever." Eris deliberately misunderstood. "After all, he really loves you but didn't find out until you died and wouldn't be there, waiting patiently for him to return. Oh, in good time, a century or two down the line he'll fall in love again but it will never be the same. See a broken heart isn't like a leg or an arm, it doesn't mend without permanent after affects, it's never really the same."

The soft sound of Strife's crying broke the flow of her narrative.

"Yeah, I know, he broke mine the day he brought her back with him!" Then his mother knew that even if Strife had weeks or months he would not forgive Cupid in a hurry, he had loved him that much, and Cupid had damaged that love almost to the point of killing it when he betrayed Strife.

"Oh baby!" Eris just held him close as he cried, her own tears mingling in with his. They had been concentrating on each other that hey didn't register Hades' presence until he coughed to clear his suddenly dried throat.

"Mom, I think it's time." Strife looked at his uncle Hades while he spoke to his mother.

Eris just nodded, unable to push one single word past the lump in her throat. The God of the Dead sat down beside them, and finally managed to speak.

"Eris, Strife, Cronus has finished with Zeus. They have both returned to Olympus, they came back just after midnight but Cronus held onto his better judgement long enough to give you a whole night to talk and sort things out. I have to ask you, how are you both? What happened last night?"

"We talked, like we never did before. About everything we could, about us about everything!" Strife repeated himself, not sure what Hades wanted to hear or why he wanted to hear it. He remembered the previous day and night in exact detail and couldn't help himself from smiling. The shear joy of being finally his mother's son. The son she could love and her the mother he could love. Now it was over. And the tears returned.

"I'm glad it's work out for you. Makes the choice I have a little easier." Now both Eris and Strife were completely confused.

"What choice?" Eris found a voice at last.

"Rhea offered me her life for Strife's. She went into voluntary exile when Cronus died. This time she offered to join him in death. You really impressed her the other day you know." He looked at Strife and smiled, a strained smile filled with irony and pain. "I get to chose between my own mother and my nephew." Hades saw the hope flare and die in Eris' eyes, not daring to believe things might work out in her favour. Not able to imagine that it might. "Oh, Eris, love, I never knew my mother, as soon as I was born she handed me over to Cronus and he ate me! You at least fought to let Ares protect Strife, even from you. No, I decided when I got here. Strife stays. And if anyone objects they'll have to deal with me. Okay?" And Hades was covered in kisses from a very grateful mother and son. Sometimes he had the best job in the universe, especially at times like that. The whole of Olympus heard the delighted shout Strife gave at the final dawning of the meaning of Hades' words.

"I'M ALIVE!"

THE END


End file.
